Duty or Desire
by KaosChild
Summary: Things in Loki's past aren't what they seem; and no-ones ever bothered to listen, nevermind understand. Things might change when he crashes and finds himself in a certain avengers household... Thankyou ani-cat-candy for the art!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just a tiny bit before you read – this story is going to be very Loki-centric, I only started it in Tony's view as a bit of a prologue. This story will be very audience related, in that at the end of each chapter I hope to pose a question, in which you can sort of choose the direction of the story, when things will happen etc. Depending on what the audience wants, it might gain pairings or not, you decide…

That's all I have to say, so please enjoy, sorry if I made any mistakes, and I definitely don't own anything!

His home was his sanctuary, a place in which he could simply be himself. No his home was not his house as a whole, but rather the comfortable nooks and crannies he found himself drawn to in times of need, or to simply get away from the rest of the world; his lab, his bedroom, the roof. Even Pepper knew not to infiltrate these areas, they were private and secluded, they weren't areas he allowed others into, not even to pass through. JARVIS was the only other intelligence that could find him in these areas, and even then he knew better than to bother Tony.

He came here tonight, to the roof, to wash away the memories from the past week, not through alcohol, but through the ability to simply sit, to sit and not have to think. That was what he wanted. It still is what he wants, but he cannot help thinking over and over the week's events. Thor had come home, and he had been more upset than any of them could remember seeing him previously. He was troubled; his brother's sentence had been completed on Asgard, and even though it seemed only a few months to the remainder of the avengers, he assured them many, many years had transpired on his home planet and that now that Loki was released he had travelled far away, location unknown to even the sharpest trackers and watchers. Thor feared, but whether it was for his brother or what his brother might do was a mystery. This new, of course, put all the avengers on edge, Tony wondered how hard it was for Thor to come back and tell them that they might again have to face his brother.

But that wasn't the only problem; a legion of new potentially super powered villains had made themselves known to S.H.I.E.L.D's scope. They hadn't done anything particularly evil, but their powers had caused their faces and names to be plastered across the newspapers and television stations across the globe. They weren't an issue in Tony's mind anyhow. His biggest issue was his need for sleep, something he had been neglecting over the past week, too busy running around making sure that if anything were to arise, specifically Loki related, they would be as bet prepared as they could.

Sleep.

Definitely something he needed.

Walking into avengers HQ the next morning, feeling more refreshed than he cared to admit, Tony found himself surrounded, again, by a lack of disaster. The quiet weeks had left them training against each other, and from the sounds he could hear reverberating through the halls, he assumed today would again be wasted away through hours of gruelling training which would leave him sore and hoping for a recluse in his workshop.

Or he could go there now; he doubted Banner would be participating in the fighting, so he would have company while he worked away at whatever Fury had decided was worth occupying his time.

Decisions, Decisions…

Alright, so that's the prologue, hope you're interested.

One more thing before you go; should Tony go to Training or to the Workshop? You decide, leave your thoughts in a review or something

Till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the responses guys – you chose for Tony to go to the workshop, so that's where he's going

I've taken liberties – people are bad and people are hurt, but I hope you stick with the story anyway, it's gonna go pretty deep. Sorry if I make it look like im hatin on your favourite character. But that's a warning for the whole story in total.

Some swearing slipping out here and there, but it's bound to happen.

Also, sorry if my spelling is odd to you, I live in Australia and we spell things differently here.

Don't forget, there'll be another question at the end of this chapter! Leave your choice in a review or something!

Enjoy…

Tony found himself in the workshop before the question had really passed through his mind. As if he was going to training anyway, he didn't want to be sore for the next couple of days just because his team mates decided it would be fun to throw each other around. No. He has more smarts than that.

The door to the workshop opened quickly and he walked equally as fast to the coffee pot, how was he to function completely without some form of substance in his stomach. This crap ass coffee would have to do, he thought dejectedly as the liquid poured into his cup. Maybe the burn of the fresh coffee would take away from the taste he would have to endure.

The fluid slid down his throat as he walked over towards Dr. Banner and the multiple screens depicting graphs and data of all sorts. He plonked himself on the table as he pulled one of the screens towards himself, pressing and pulling for a moment before he looked through the panel to Bruce who had yet to acknowledge him. Banner was clicking away, an intense look on his face as he re-arranged data and copied files from one location to another, cross referencing and maximizing screens to try and comprehend whatever it was he was studying. He seemed so involved he hadn't noticed Tony yet. That only kind of bruised his ego.

"Hey, big, green and currently docile" Tony called out, receiving a jump from his lab partner, "Whatcha doing that's more important than greeting your good old avenging friend? I hope it's something good, if I were less of a person I might be offended."

"Of course you're offended, if someone's not stroking your ego you practically shrivel and die" Bruce replied as he continued working on the screens, both hands efficiently running over the multiple panels he was manipulating.

"Didn't even look my way, now I'm interested, what's so exiting?" Tony asked moving closer to Banner and the screens.

"I, well, there are always fluctuations with things we don't quite understand right?" Tony nodded, watching as Banner pulled things up for him to look at, "But, some of them are similar, really similar, like the same things occurring across the globe, some things happening in the same places, some the same traces but with varying intensity. I think that there might be a bunch of fluctuations repeating as opposed to hundreds of fluctuations occurring randomly. But I can't pin-point anything, while related it's all still too random."

And yes, Banner had successfully captured his attention. Not an easy feat. "JARVIS," because of course Tony connected JARVIS to the mainframe here, what would he do without him, "coordinate the related fluctuations Dr. Banner has found and relay any connections you can find between them."

"He won't find anything" Banner intercepted, "I've been over the data so many times, we simply don't have the resources here."

"No correlation found between fluctuations that have not already been reported Sir." Jarvis reported after a few moments of silence which comprised of Tony and Banner watching the world map as small fluctuations appeared here and there.

"How come there are so many fluctuations?" Tony asked aloud, although he intended it as a thought. Banner brought his hands up and placed his fingers over the smaller fluctuations, pulling up a heap of data on them.

"These small things are mostly just people playing with things they don't understand – data coming in from outer space through wanna be genius' set ups. They're mostly looking for unfound stars in a cheap bid for fame, but sometimes the data is picking up other stuff, they just don't realise it. Companies shooting stuff into space also causes it, as well as companies digging down too deep. I can't tell if its radiation or what, but the fluctuations couldn't possibly cause a problem at that level, that's why they appear green on the screen. These are the ones we need to worry about." Bruce replied, pulling another screen forward.

"Wow, that's a lot of colours"

"Yeah, and that's only over the past few months"

"Which colours the worst?"

"How am I supposed to know Tony? All I know is that these things put off enough energy to cause things to shift, but I can't even begin to guess what type of energy"

"You didn't put them in a size ratio?"

"A gram of Francium is more dangerous than 100 grams of Lithium" Banner retorted

"I suppose"

"You don't suppose, you know I'm right, and without any information on these fluctuations I just group similar ones together"

"How'd you even figure to look into these?"

"I noticed it when I was looking over a particularly strong fluctuation, and now Fury wants me to investigate it; problem is he won't give me the resources I need to figure out what's happening."

"Well, money's no problem, I can get us all the resources we need"

"You want your name in on the discovery?" Banner teased

"You have me thoroughly interested. Seriously, what else do we need to figure this out?"

"Really, even if we had the resources, we'd have to get close to the fluctuation. We might be able to predict one, but even then our reports aren't very accurate, within a couple of square miles. We'd have to be close to the anomaly, and a few miles out isn't close enough"

"How close are we talking?"

"The kind of close you don't want to be near when you have no idea what you're dealing with. Honestly, we could be sitting ourselves under a torrent of radiation or into a rift in space – I really have no idea what we're dealing with. And we'd need multiple scans. And each colour code would need its own set of scans. This is a huge job, and I don't have the technology for it."

"We'd have to build some of the tech ourselves. Which is okay, only I can't guarantee 100% results, I'd need something to test it on, but we need the tech to test the stuff I'd need to do a prototype run on."

"Was that a sentence, or were you just sticking words together and hoping it came out right?"

"Shut-up" Tony replied, pushing Banners arm and he laughed, "All I'm saying is that I can only adapt what I already have and hope it's better than the crap they currently have you working on. No promises, alright? I don't wanna get your hopes up and have you Hulk out if it doesn't deliver."

"… It's worth a shot, if only to get Fury off of my back for not making any progress – I can tell him we're working on something to get the results"

"So it's settled?" Tony queried, and Banner turned to him and levelled him a look. A look that screamed 'really, do you think I'm going to say no, have I not suffered enough?'. He smiled; "To my place it is then!"

Tony and Bruce discussed the fine details of what they needed on the ride up the elevator at Starks home, settling into a comfortable silence before the door opened and allowed them to walk into the corridor. Of course, that's where they should have stopped, but then again they should have stopped on the floor below, or the floor before that, or before they got on the elevator. Stopped while they were in the car, before they got in the car, before they left HQ. In fact, if Tony was honest to himself, this wouldn't have happened if he'd just gone to the damned training, but as it was, Bruce and Tony were walking down the corridor towards the main, luxurious open room with sweeping views of the city, comprising of kitchen, living room, balcony, bar and other various household aspects, all in comfortable silence. And that silence meant that the form flattened on the floor in the middle of the room failed to notice them even as they stopped dead in their tracks and backed away.

It was an odd feeling, Tony decided, to feel unwelcome in your own home, to feel like an intruder, but as he gazed on the body, all he felt was that they really shouldn't be there. At all.

Loki, the Asgardian Prince was laid out on his penthouse floor. And not comfortably either. His arms were splayed to either side, haphazardly, and his legs mostly straight – reminding Tony of a lying Jesus, and just wasn't that the worst thing to think; no way was this creature, this god that tried to rule the Earth anything like a self-sacrificing saviour. No matter. Loki was asleep, or unconscious, perhaps he was just resting, either way his eyes were closed and his arms were painted with blood, his torso, legs, face, all covered with the same treatment. The rubble around him suggested he had hit the ground pretty hard. Banner and Stark looked to each other, unsure of what to do, but as they looked back, the form moved and they cowered back, thinking they may have been caught.

But the movement wasn't quick, it was the slow curl of fingers and fisting of hands weakly as he shifted slightly, as if he wanted to rise but couldn't convince even his arms to obey the command. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to move again before his chest slumped back down the few millimetres he had managed to lift it. His eyes opened to the roof and his mouth opened, breaths coming out rasping. Tony looked on with such a shock; he had never seen such a decomposed look in anyone's eyes or form before. Looking to the right he saw what must be the reflection of his face on Bruce's. They silently looked on the demi-god as he blinked slowly, painfully and tilted his head back to look at something out of the two Avengers' view. His mouth was still open as he looked, straining his neck to look behind his body, brows pulled up from pain and, no, that couldn't possibly be concern. His breath left his body in a shuttering heap and he swallowed, his adam's apple pulling up and down his throat at the action.

It was a testament to how shocked the two already were that they didn't jump out of their skin when a voice unexpectantly rang out through the room. And wasn't it strange that they heard Loki's voice, strong and sure, yet his mouth hadn't really appeared to move.

"Don't look now, but I think you've found yourself in a great deal of trouble." And that was the moment Tony knew he was going to die. He would swallow but his mouth was too dry. And isn't it a testament to how strong Loki is that even battered and seemingly incapacitated on the floor he has the ability to strike fear into their hearts?

And then Tony was confused.

"Get away." Loki rasped, voice certain, but no-where near as strong as it had been moments before. And Tony had definitely seen his mouth move that time.

"Oh no, leave now? I couldn't possibly leave you in a state like this could I?" Loki asked mockingly, once again his mouth stayed still even as his voice filled the room.

"I'd much prefer it if you did" He replied, voice dripping with a teasing trepidation, as if his voice escaped him before he registered just whom he was speaking to. And Tony would just love to know who that was. Luckily, the next moment found… Loki… walking over to… Loki? What.

This second Loki was a lot stronger than his battered counterpart, he seemed well in every manner of the term, and as he crouched by the weakened's head, Tony counted himself lucky that both of them seemed to be ignorant of their presence. There was no way he could get to his armour from here.

"You think I'd just leave you like this?" The stronger queried, his voice dark, "No." He grabbed the injured's head and pulled it up "I will take what you have fought for back, no matter how many times you pull these sore attempts, I will always, Always, get back in." he snarled, slapping his head back against the concrete floor. Loki gasped and his face pulled into one of pain. The darker Loki picked up the helmet which lay discarded on the floor, tossing it to the side. He had his own on his head anyway.

He could remember feeling such pain before as his head tried to recover from the beating, eyes struggling to stay focused on this other version of himself. He stood and walked menacingly around his immovable body. He hurt everywhere, things pulling at his body, muscles pulled tight and strained. And suddenly there was another weight on his chest, and I caused all of the air he had managed to pull into his lungs to leave in one fleeting gasp. He could see the boot on his chest, the boot that just so happened to connect itself to his mirror. It pushed down and he heard recently healed ribs crack again, the pain pulling at his insides, tearing his mindset, eyes filling with tears.

"I'll never let it happen!" he speaks as defiantly as he can in his state, his head lifting, hate pouring from his eyes in the heated gaze.

"You say that every time, and look what happens, I find my place and you are lost again." The other taunted down at him.

"Not this time." He stressed, teeth bared a little in anger, but mostly in pain. He wouldn't heal himself, not this time.

"I will have my way, I always do, no matter how much you wish to deny it now"

"You threatened the ones I loved! I did what I must! You are weak!"

"I'm Weak? Look at you, you are on the ground, you are under my boot, no place for a Prince, and I know this! I am stronger than you could ever hope to be! I act as a Prince!"

"You act as a coward, you shant make me bow"

"Everything thing you have will burn if it must! I will win! I Will Always Win! You will Always choose desire over duty!"

"Never have I done such a thing! I have yet to shatter under the pressure you place on me!"

"Remember our last encounter before you lie to me, we are the God of Lies" he smirked, signalling between them with one of his hands

"I did that out of duty! I did it to Help him"

"You did it out of desire, or you would not have done it at all"

"You Threatened My BROTHER, You Threatened Everything I Had"

"And this course shall be repeated, and your everything will be pulled against you and I Will WIN!"

"I HAVE NOTHING LEFT!" his voice came out in a shout, broken and frail. He had nothing left. Tears fell down his cheeks, collecting blood and taking it on the journey down towards the floor. This falsity had pulled it out from under him, had ripped everything he ever had so far away they couldn't come back if they wanted. The boot left his chest as he walked back the way he came. Loki knew what he had to do, even as the other replied.

"There is always something."

Tony had never heard such pain in his life as he looked towards the Loki still pressed firmly into the ground long after the boot had been lifted.

Loki lifted his arms and struggled himself into an upright position. He swayed on the spot as the other Loki appraised his will.

"You have hope." He snarled to the weaker. Tony wondered how such a battered person could feel anything positive, let alone hope.

"I harbour no such feelings"

"You do, if not, for what reason then do we find ourselves here, tonight, in the household of one of your enemies?" Loki remained quiet, while the other snickered, "Could it be you think this poor excuse for any being, let alone a human would let you in? Look at you, we destroyed the world and you think they would welcome you?"

"YOU destroyed the world!" he snarled in return, "not I". Tony had to wonder if this was some elaborate trick. Looking to Banner he noticed the other had tears streaking down his face. Bruce was most certainly sympathising.

"We, destroyed the world. You cannot deny it, we are one, connected" the darker elaborated with a sweep of his arm, "and they could never even dream of thinking you were not whom you appear." He snickered. Tony didn't remember setting his penthouse to begin playing music at a set time this morning, but beats suddenly filled and crescendo's in the surrounding place, and he wishes with his entire being that the god('s?) don't start looking for them at the sound. But the healed laughs, even as the weaker stumbles and almost falls on the spot. "Your attempts to concern me are pitiful, loud music does nothing to quell my thoughts." Well, ain't that something, Loki likes to play music. And the music pulls louder and louder until Tony and Brice have to cover their ears from pain, still blissfully out of sight of the two creatures.

"I don't intend to scare you, not in the slightest"

"Your trickery is a useless depletion of Magic if anything, this helps you not, so you shall cease." He orders as the weaker stumbles and wobbles his way towards a hole in the wall, which he undoubtable entered through.

"You catch on, though sadly not soon enough. You are wise about our connection, yet unobservant of the fact that you have lost me anything you could use against me." His voice is small and has a sense of finality about it as he speaks over the music, voice somehow able to cut through the deep bass which rocks the upper floors. He is smiling and it's not what they're used to, not a smirk full of pride and hate and mocking, but a small thing, full of the promise of the end.

Tony's running before he has completely processed what is happening. Loki steps backwards out of the opening, into clear night-time sky, his weight pulling his body down with gravity. The other Loki is shouting, screaming at the weaker to stop, rage pulling his face as he understands the others plan. Understands it as clearly as Tony does. Understands that Loki has used his magic in the last display of musical ability, understands that the fall to the ground and the lack of magic for healing will kill him, understands that the connection means he will kill them both. Understands that he has nothing left to lose but his life.

But Tony has ruined this too, Tony has his arm pulled tightly around Loki's own, stopping his plummet towards the unforgiving ground. His right hand is clasped tightly on Loki's wrist even as his left braces against the wall to stop himself from toppling out of the building with him. He has no suit, only his human strength. And Loki is looking up at him from the middle of the air, and tears pour down his face, eyes sad and broken, shattered, fragmented and every other synonym he can think of. Tony, despite himself, begins to cry. The look is so desolate and pained and it reminds him of a time he was only partway looking that dejected – the worst times of his life, and he can't even begin to imagine what Loki's gone through. He's holding a super villain from his death, and as much as he knows he should let go, for the greater good of mankind, he can't bring himself to let go of someone who so obviously needs help. Even if that somebodies choked voice is currently begging him to let go.

He pulls with all his might, Loki being brought to the ground on top of him as he lurches backwards. And he can't move because he has a god on top of him. And the god can't move because he's _broken_. So broken, mentally, physically, and clearly magically, or he would be healing and pulling himself away. Tony's still scared it might be some trick, but the thought is so far in the recess of his mind – not even the god of lies could fake that look, surely. And he's finding it hard to breathe, and Bruce is trying not to Hulk-out as the other Loki disappears, and he should be so fucking worried, but he's only so damn happy. And as Bruce pulls the God off of him, Loki speaks again.

"You shouldn't have done such a thing, it is irrational." Tony quite thinks that the other Loki might be so happy that he saved his life that he is in no real danger. Loki quickly squishes this thought; "He'll likely repay you by killing you first, or more likely last." And then he is gone. Not disappeared, but unconscious, his body is no longer tense, just a complication of jello limbs.

They wonder whether they should take him back to HQ, but the fact that he chose to crash as Tony's has to count for something right? No telling what they'd do to him there. Tony's stuck; should he care for the broken villain himself, or submit him to Fury's torture.

After carrying Loki his bedroom and sitting down on the chair next to the bed, Bruce taking the chair on the other side, he thought again. HQ or take care of Loki himself. The last thing he thought of as he regarded Fury's methods was how broken Loki already was.

PHWOOOO!

Okay then! Your turn! Should Tony take care of Loki himself or hand him over to Fury?

So basically, what you decided by choosing the workshop is that Banner now knows as well as Tony, instead of just Tony knowing. And you know of the potentially super-secret project Banner is working on, you would not have known had Tony gone to training and it would plague you for ages! This will make for interesting times if Tony decides to *keep* Loki, while it presents different situations if they decide to forfeit rights to Loki over to Fury.

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts and decisions in a review or whatever, I love hearing from u guys.

P.S. sorry for hurting Loki

P.P.S. I know some of you have asked for slashy goodness – but this all depends on the path you choose!

Stay Awesome Audience!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, had to re-upload this coz I kept spelling Bruce as Brice, my bad, you understand right? You all know how close those two keys are on the keyboard? I'll stop making excuses. I tried to fix the spelling errors I could, but, again, I'm from Australia, so I will be spelling some stuff different and won't even notice.

You guys decided, 18 to 4 approximately, that Tony and Bruce should take care of Loki. Good, otherwise you skipped a whole bunch of extra context, and I mean a whole bunch, possibly chapter loads – hell, it is chapter loads – and now you get it all. Unfortunately for those of you who don't want this to turn into slash, you have taken your first step down that path. This can still be changed however, as it is you guys who decide the story. And seriously, thank you guys so much for the reviews and comments, I literally fangirl everytime I see one, they make me so happy! On with the story!

Waking up the first thing he thought when he awoke was; Why the fuck am I sleeping on a chair when I have a perfectly fine bed to sleep on? Now I hurt dammit. And when he opened his eyes he thought; Oh yeah, right, my beds occupied. And his last thought before he moved was; I bet he hurts more.

He stepped lightly out of the chair and made his way around the large bed to the opposing chair which held an unconscious Bruce in its tight grasp. Tony shook him awake, and Bruce lifted his head instantly, peering past him to look at the figure on the bed. Tony could see his thoughts written on his face – so that wasn't a dream. They both stood and walked to the end of the bed, staring at the unconscious god on the sheets. The pristine white was stained red, and if it wasn't for the blood Tony feared he wouldn't have noticed Loki's form at all, that was how white and drained his skin was. He wanted to speak, to discuss the problem at hand, and he knew Bruce would too, but only stuttered breath as they both planned to say something and then backed out broke the silence. The image in front of them was so shocking.

"Breakfast first", where the first utterances of words in the room, and the only ones to be spoken as Bruce nodded his consent and they slowly shuffled away.

They stood in the doorway over an hour later, and the next words to be spoken that day came from Bruce; "We can't give him to S.H.I.E.L.D." They both knew what topic they had been skirting around.

"We can't not" Tony replied, and he didn't even sound convincing to himself. Hell, he knew he probably wouldn't give him in. He couldn't hand over someone in need of help to a terrible fate. But this was the Earth's biggest super villain, he couldn't not tell S.H.I.E.L.D., right? All his thoughts conflicted.

"Tony," Bruce said, and it fell like a weight on his ears. He wasn't just helping Loki, he was helping Bruce too. Bruce saw himself in Loki after last night, and Bruce wanted to know he'd be cared for in the same manner. Bruce had been given a second chance, Tony had, after being the world's greatest weapons supplier. They could take care of Loki right? That wasn't even giving a second chance, just making sure he could live long enough to receive one. Who was he kidding? Of course Loki was staying, his sleep had been filled with scenarios spanning every possible outcome to this, he's sure Bruce's was too.

After the silence stretched and Tony had pondered it long enough he turned to Banner. Bruce looked back and the soft eyes began to retain a sense of finality he was certain reflected in his own. "JARVIS", he commanded the ceiling, "Don't tell Fury."

Bruce looked over Loki while Tony created protocols to keep Loki's presence unknown to the other Avengers, and anyone else whom might enter his house. JARVIS had been taking in everything, pulling out security details he thought would pertain to such situations, helping Tony improve his every command. It was during this that Bruce walked out of the bedroom and into the living space.

"… relay estimated time of arrival, Sir." JARVIS spoke, again coming up with new ways to help his creator.

"Great JARVIS, initiate that right away, and put the data with the others in secure file: Duct Tape." He commanded, tapping away on the screen in front of him. He was happy now, doing what he did best. Banner raised an eyebrow at the file name, and he replied; "Silence is golden, Duct Tape is silver – if we get found out, that's the best we can do right? Force it back into our control?"

"I'm not sure it's going to stay an issue for that long." Banner replied solemnly

"What?" He asked shocked, standing from the table and taking a few cautionary steps towards the Doctor.

"His injuries, I can't tell how bad they are, or what they'll do to him. He's a god, I can't even tell if his physiologies the same. I came out to tell you; he opened his eyes, but that's about it."

"What do you mean?" The words were thrown out messily as he stalked quickly towards the room, looking upon the god that was staring unto the ceiling.

"He just looks, I can't get a response. I've done the best I can. Talked, poked, jumped up and down. He doesn't react. Honestly, if I had something to go on I might know what's going on, but the best I can understand, I don't know Tony, he, I think he might be in some sort of coma or something"

"What!" his head whipped around to look at the Doctor, "Coma how?"

"His vitals _seem_ fine, to a human standard that I understand, but with his lack of response, I, maybe, maybe he was shocked into it or something. Either way, it's not as bad as it could be – his eyes are open, and he blinks every now and then, so no need for eye-drops" he tried for humour, and Tony appreciated the attempt, "but even then, he's healing." He continued, moving over to the bed and lifting an arm. Loki didn't even seem to notice. "The smaller cuts on his arms are healing quickly, abnormally so, and the deepest gashes have stopped bleeding entirely, which is good seen as I didn't realise how deep they were last night. He doesn't look too bad physically (got the hots? Tony thought snickering a little – Bruce didn't look impressed), so that's why I'm thinking he was shocked into it, either that or serious brain damage. Like, vegetable bad brain damage."

Tony's eyes widened at that, no way, it couldn't be, "But he was walking around yesterday, and he hasn't been hurt since" Tony denied

"I know, which I why I think it's emotional or psychological as opposed to physical, but his brain could have swelled, I can't tell from the head scans I took with your equipment" he explained, pulling one up to the light, "it looks fine to me, but again, I don't know what his insides are supposed to look like, the other scans on his body already have me weirded out, but I don't know if what I'm seeing is normal or troubling."

"I get it, just…" he trailed off. Just what, do the best you can? How can you do that when you don't even know if you're helping or hindering. He settled for resting his hand on Bruce's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was the best he could do.

The rest of the day continued by both of them watching the god, Tony still creating protocols and Bruce looking over the scans. After a series of most disturbing pops and cracks Bruce took another scan and concluded that some of the muscles surrounding a set of bones neither human had we're realigning their connected pieces. It was assuring at least – he was fixing himself, even if all the help they could provide was to make sure no-one came near.

The next day was fairly similar. No movement, but it appeared that the god had slept through the night, his eyes closing and then re-opening through the daylight hours. There was, however, an incident which caused both relief and worry. They were both monitoring the figure out of the corner of their eyes as they continued with what they were doing – Tony inventing, and Bruce looking over yet more scans, when Loki jumped up in the bed, the first movement they'd seen. He propped himself up on his arms and twisted violently, retching pure red onto the sheets next to him, before flopping down into his previous position. And whilst he vomited blood, which couldn't be healthy, and the fact that it was probably more a survival instinct to stop himself asphyxiating, it was still marvellous to see that he could move his body. It was then that they realised, looking down on his still bloody form and the still messy bedding, that they probably should have cleaned him up. Yesterday. And so Tony got about the task of lifting the heavy god into the bathroom, and they both had to be present to find all the clasps and pulls to take off his armour. They left him in a pair of Tony's sweat pants, plain black and light to wear. He used a sponge to clean the god as Bruce re-made the bed and threw out the old, decidedly ruined sheets. All the while Loki, stared ahead, his body seemingly tense for one reason or another, until his eyes slid closed and he relaxed, although it was a long process. Tony lifted the creature back up and into the bed. They all slept in their own rooms that night, Loki wasn't going anywhere and they needed a descent rest.

The third day left them all feeling kind of shocked as Loki's head tilted when they walked in. The stood still and watched as Loki caught sight of them, his eyes swirling around in emotion; uncertainty, maybe a smidgen of hope, but mostly, mostly fear. And that seemed to be all he could take as his eyes slid closed once again.

On the fourth day, Tony was again helping the god, changing the sheets as so they stayed fresh and wiping away the sweat that had accumulated across his body, Bruce helping apply salve to the wounds that they only could hope helped the god. Loki looked up at them longer this time, and still, fear swirled around in the blue-green eyes. Tony only noticed this when he wiped a sheen of sweat off of the gods chest, because, whatever form of heart the god had was fluttering at a high speed through his chest. Tony locked eyes with the seemingly helpless form that he sat on the bed next to. Bruce, also seated on the bed, but on the other side of the prone form noticed the change in his direction of attention, and stopped his work to look at the god too. Loki's eyes flicked to Bruce's and then back to Tony's where they stayed. His mouth was parted slightly and his breath was shallow. They only stared at Loki, wondering what would happen. Had the god healed enough? Would he kill them? Somehow, he doubted it.

"It's fine Loki" Tony breathed, unsure of what would transpire. He put the cloth onto the bed sheets and moved a hand up to rest on the side of the gods face. Loki's eyes widened at the movement, and he looked for all the world like he wanted to skirt away. His breath quickened and Tony saw Bruce grab Loki's hand in sympathy. "You're fine, you're gonna be fine." He hoped his voice didn't betray the uncertainty he felt when lying to the god of lies. How could he possibly know if Loki would be fine? He just wanted to make him feel better. In any way, and if false hope provided it for even a moment, it's what he's do. He removed the hand and gripped the guys shoulder "We're working on it, you're gonna be fine." He felt like he was lulling a scared child to sleep after a nightmare, and maybe he was as Loki's eyes became more filled with uncertainty than fear, and that was enough for Tony, to know that Loki was more unsure than fearful at the moment. He squeezed once more before continuing on with what he had been doing, silently urging Banner to do the same. They continued until they were done, and by that time Tony noticed, gratefully, that Loki's heart had stopped hammering in his chest, and he shared a small victory smile with Bruce.

On the fourth night Tony was woken by JARVIS announcing that Loki's vitals were out of order. He ordered JARVIS to wake up Bruce and to meet him at the gods room. Loki was having trouble breathing and his heart rate was through the roof compared to his sleeping rate and compared to a normal humans. His face was twisted as if in pain, and his whole body clenched. It sent a twang through his entire being as the god writhed on the bed, but Bruce's scans showed nothing out of order and they were forced to watch as the god was pained. They tried waking him but nothing helped, and looking across at the desperation in Banners body language he knew he wasn't the only one feeling sympathy for the devil. Damnit it, this could turn very bad very fast. He could tell, they were beginning to become emotionally invested in this god who was in their care.

On the fifth day, they spent the most of their time monitoring from adjacent rooms, trying to sever emotional connections, even if they did look on at almost every second. Tony only went in as Banner went to bed to make sure that Loki didn't sleep in the same position for more than 12 hours. He couldn't have him getting bed sores, even though his body was mostly healed for now. As he went to leave however, a hand snaked around his wrist, and he paused. His turn back to face the god was almost as if he were a bad stop-motion animation, and he had turned fully before he lifted his eyes to that of the god. "Stay" he breathed, and it was a question, not even, more a request, something that would come out of the mouth of a servant asking his King to stay. It was full of pain and the readiness to be rejected. His eyes were wide, glistening and his brows pulled up oh so sadly. There was no way he could resist that, but while he didn't reply, Loki took it as a no and let his hand fall, before slowly, as if it took every ounce of effort, he let his hand find its way back to his side, and his eyes turned away and down, facing the opposite wall to Tony, as if he was ashamed to have asked something that would have so obviously been rejected. Tony stayed. He lay down on the bed that, really, could fit 3, if not 4. Loki turned his eyes up again as Tony's head connected with the pillow. Tony gabbed Loki's wrist in his hand and Loki watched him until his eyes closed, falling into sleep. Tony didn't sleep for a long time after that.

Bruce found out of course. "What happened to all the 'emotional distance' we were implementing yesterday?" He asked, not rudely of course, Bruce didn't do rude, only curious

"He asked me to stay." Tony replied over breakfast, "So I did"

"Tony, it's not going to help if we keep changing our minds"

"Well, if he wants me to stay then I'm going to stay alright?" He pushed rather offensively

"I'm not saying you can't Tony, I'm saying don't leave me out, I'm as much of a part of this as you. In it together alright?"

"Yeah, sorry." He replied. This shit was emotionally draining.

"Sir, Fury is on the line" JARVIS announced. Great. Obviously the excuse of 'we're building tech' he'd fed him on the first day had worn out. And they didn't have any results to give to the director – sue them if they were a little to pre-occupied to do more than draw up plans with an injured demi-god in the master bedroom.

"Connect him through," he acquiesced wearily. "How's it going Boss?" he asked with fake cheer once the line was established.

"Wondering what the heel you lumbering fools have been doing the past few days. JARVIS won't give me any information, and all security footage of the premises has been denied access – do you want to explain yourself Stark?" He grouched back. Okay, time to weave some lies, Loki would be so proud in the adjoining room.

"Shit went down boss, my tech for the research sort of, let's say, had an abnormal response and fried a few things. Security went down for a bit and some data was lost, but I got it back up as soon as possible, putting in real tight security, so that if anyone noticed our lapse they would have an especially hard time trying to get in. But, on the bright side, I'm now working on new tech, see?" he held up a tablet in which he had been designing. "I've got a few models, some are more flashy than others, but I think this one will give the best results, so once I've got it looking nice and sleek I think I might start building it." He smirked and hoped his arrogance would cover his lies.

"Whatever, but we need Banner working on results, and seen as his data is here at HQ, we need him here to work"

"We could have his stuff sent over here" he quickly interrupted, "that's easily do-able, isn't is JARVIS?"

"Most accurate Sir" the AI responded

"No matter Stark," the director cut in, "I've had enough of your distractions, he can work here just fine, and if you need his input on whatever it is you're making, then he can go over there to help you out."

"But Director" Banner spoke for the first time, "My things are here already, it would be easiest-"

"No buts, if you want to stay at Stark's and have him help you than you sure as hell will be working here at HQ". He added sternly. He probably wasn't too fussed about getting him angry as he wasn't there and he knew Stark's tower was built to withstand the Hulk's might.

"11 till 3 only, and if you make me stay any longer, you'll be cutting the other guy out of a relaxing time at home." He spoke with a thinly veiled threat

"Fine. I expect you here 11 sharp tomorrow. You had better be here." He ended with a hard glare, which had Tony glad he wasn't directly involved in the conversation. Tony quickly terminated the call and looked to Banner. He was receiving a stern look.

"I'll take care of him" he promised

"You'd better" Bruce replied, pointing a finger at Tony as he went to Loki's room. Tony spent the rest of the day, and a good portion of the night working on something for Bruce to take back to show Fury. Bruce showed his gratefulness by cooking for Tony and going to bed early so he could be top of his game tomorrow for Fury. That left a pretty dejected Loki in his room, Tony realised, as JARVIS pulled up a hologram screen in front of him at 12 in the afternoon the next day, Tony still in his lab, working on the next thing they could show Fury, alerting him to the fact that Loki, well, Loki was moving.

Loki stumbled out of bed and towards the door. After his hands, sweaty from exertion finally found purchase on the doorknob and pulled it open he stumbled into the living space. Tony watched the monitor, placing his wrench down and leaning forward to see what Loki was doing. Was it all a play? Was this where he saw what Loki had come for. But the more he watched, the more he realised the direction in which the god was taking. He walked past the newly fixed wall, which had been a hole days before, and past the kitchen, although he did use it to stabilise himself. He walked on until he came to his destination and slumped down against the wall, his hands resting on the items around him. He had placed himself between the iron-man costume and the hulk-hands Tony had bought for a joke. Both were completely useless right now, but Loki had his right hand weakly touching the foot of the ironman suit, and his other curling out to touch one of the hulk fists he had knocked to the ground as he fell. His head had fallen forward and he was breathing heavily, but his wild eyes finally calmed slightly and he raised his head, until it fell back against the wall in his slumber. Tony walked up-stairs and pulled his phone out, snapping a picture before sending it to Banner. If this turned out to be a steaming pile of shit, at least he had this for blackmail. Banner replied with the most appropriate gif he could find.

That moment marked the start of probably the most speedy recovery he had seen, and by the time Banner had come home, Loki was walking around, and although he was still weak and could only mutter the barest of things, the tortured look on his face was beginning to wear away.

By the next afternoon it was gone. Loki was composed, shields up as he and Bruce watched the god walk into the main room. He knew what was happening. He knew Bruce knew what was happening. Loki was scared, hurt, and there was no way he was letting the avengers see the weaker side of him for longer than he had to. He wasn't allowing them in, he wasn't getting hurt again. Tony grabbed Loki gently by the arm and led him to the couch. Since yesterday they'd been tiptoeing around the problem. "What happened, Loki?" Tony started softly, and yet he still noticed the way Loki tensed up all over. Loki forced his body to relax and Tony hated it, hated the way Loki was putting on this mask. He so obviously needed their help.

"Nothing of concern, I assure you." He replied smoothly, silver tongue working its magic.

"When is anything with you not a concern?" he asks a fair sight rider than he had wanted. Loki only became les open, his body tense and guarded to the touch, but looked for everything like he was completely relaxed.

"I will not be a concern of yours, nor anyone else's for that matter, so long as my infrangible opprobrium allows my piece." Tony would have to look up what the heel he meant later. Right now it sounded like Loki was very close to causing damage, or fleeing.

"Loki, it's fine, alright, we just want to know what happened." He spoke cautiously

"We want to understand", Bruce added from the opposing lounge

"Understand?" he laughed, "Understand that you cannot perceive what you are doing, you cannot understand what you are throwing yourselves into." And that sounded like a warning, not to back off because he didn't want to deal with their mortal behinds, but because he didn't want them hurt. Looking into his eyes he could see the desperation behind them; do not follow this, it will only end badly for you.

"Loki, we saw the other guy" Bruce points out, "Not my other guy, your other guy"

"There is no other guy." He cries, standing from the couch, "It was a play, all of it, I was in need of help and I twisted what you saw, I appealed to your weaknesses so that you would tend to me. Trickery was all it was"

"It was not." Tony replied standing, and he could still read those eyes – why are you fighting for this, why are you running into the fray, I have warned you to escape. "You wouldn't do this as a play, you wouldn't risk being at a debt. It was real, I can tell, Bruce can tell. You are different. You aren't who we fought against; we heard you and him fighting."

"But I Am!" he cut in, "I am the God you Fought against to Protect this world as I Fought to Enslave It! Whether you think you understand or not, It Was Me, in every sense of the word. You are right, of course, I am in your debt, but you are toying with things you don't understand" he snarled, teeth bared, trying to push them away, eyes wet and voice thick.

"Help us understand!" He and Bruce were now standing, walking towards Loki, trying to placate.

"It is not something you can! Nor something you must! Nor something you should! I will repay to you my debt, if you call, I will come, for whatever reason." Loki cried before his voice evened out to a simmering pain.

"Loki, no!" They both reached forward to grab at the God, but he was gone before they could, swirling smoke puffing through the room, before it too left.

They both collapsed to the ground, they just managed to let an almost healed, angry demi-god who was in their debt loose on an unsuspecting world. Tony looked towards his suit and the bar…

Omg, wtf? What am I doing! You guys wanted him to stay, and then he left, and it was all rushed and guuuuuuuuuuuuh. BUT the story line is heading the way I originally planned it, so all is going well. There might be a slight time jump in the next chapter, but it will only result in more Loki, so whatevaaaaaar

Okay, your choice; Tony grabs the suit and goes flyabout looking for Loki, or they have a nice drink and get a bit, well I'd say happy, but it isn't the occasion.

Let me know in comments and reviews and stuff.

Also, I have another story coming out _Unprecedented_, which will be a lot happier than this fic, so hopefully you enjoy that too, I'll upload it today


	4. Chapter 4

All righty guys, this is serious business. SERIOUS. My question for this chapter is; SLASH OR NO? coz srsly guys I get people saying'cant wait for slash' and others that are all like'no slash plz', and even one that was like'tony/loki/bruce?' to which I was all like NO. I will, I will write slash, or not, depending on what u guys want, but I cannot do the three way relationship things, its just, too much feels to manage I cant balance it. And I need to know soon if u want slash I need to start building it up next chapter, which is about 3 days away. All votes up until the next post will count on the slash vs no slash front, but all votes after that wont count, just fyi.

This chapter is different to the others, and if I ever have a question which is more like; what type of story do you want? As opposed to where do you want the story to go now? You will get one of these chapters. SO guys, SLASH OR NO. leave a comment/review/whatever.

Enjoy

Loki; An introspective

The push and pull of dark and light was all that covered his mind pouring black or splitting white. It hurt either way and he couldn't decide whether to fight for the ice or the fire. He was known as the shadow compared to the sunlight, so that's where he should dwell, but after so long in the cold, dank, dark he just wants the burning fire of the sunlight to fall on him, even if it ruins him. There's no telling which way to go the dark is so wonderful once he's been exposed to even the lightest rays of the sun, pulling him, but he knows it twists and festers where it lurks, so much so that he plunges his way back towards the blinding light and the lack of sight it leaves, the lack of anything. It burns so bright and he's never been able to live in it, no matter how hard he wished he could, never been able to see past the rays or to be seen through the golden luminescence. At least in the shadows he is seen, he is not alone, even if the presence is poison to his every thought. And so the cycle continues, up and down and in and out. Its black and white, and he can't find a place he's comfortable, he can't find a place he belongs.

And then there's the pain, and he knows that he's fighting awake or asleep, and still it parallels his life to a point in which he doesn't really know what is and what isn't.

And he burns, but not from the light, and not from the ice, but from the wounds on his body and it's the only thing that constantly reminds him of his unconscious state. If he had to choose a word for how he felt, it would be shit, as crude as it seems it fits perfectly. He could say he feels like death, but even its dreadful fingers feel sweeter than he does now. But he has lived through this before, and he will do it again, and he'll attempt to live in the sun, and when it burns too bad he'll find somewhere shady, and he'll sit for a while. And he'll wander. And he'll be lost again.

But somewhere, here, in the constant push and pull, there's something that feels a little too mean in the shadow, and something else that feels a little too nice in the light something that stops the light from shining through him and onto someone else, something that stops the burn of eyes who look through him and onto others. It feels a little too much like being seen, and it almost sends him scattering back to the shadows, back to the safety of a certain fate. Almost. He always wanted to live in the sun, and if even one thing is looking at him, if even one thing is stopping the light from tearing through his skin to reach others, than maybe he can, maybe the sun will lose its sharp edge and he can feel the warmth that he yearns for, instead of the searing pain he's used to.

These are the things, the misplaced hopes and misguided beliefs of something better than before, something better than all he's felt. Of all the times things have been stripped from him, he still wants to give, and maybe, maybe whatever's giving him the sweet sensation of a parasol on a sunny day will smile upon him instead of looking down at him as if he's hardly worth the air he breathes, hardly worth the space he takes.

And his eyes are open, but the light is fading, and he can look past the white and into a room. And his heart is pounding, he can feel it as if the organ will break his ribs and rip through his flesh. Because all he can see is pain to come, all he can see is the faces of those who have beaten him down, no matter how hard he tried to fix everything. All he can see is the pain and fear that falls out of their faces. But he doesn't want to be feared, not now, not ever. Even worse is that he knows what fear does, how it causes people to act, and he knows that they have the upper hand. And his heart won't stop hammering and it's all he can hear, the rush of blood through his head and he's finding it hard to breathe and the light that burns off of these righteous people is effulgent in its brightness and it pricks his skin where they touch and by the nine they're looking at him now and he knows it's over. He knows what happens when people look down upon the form of their enemy, and he sees that one is talking, but his blood is still gushing and he still can't hear, but even as they continue to look on he begins to calm. Because if this is the end at least he's himself, at least he won't break anything else. There's a burning on his cheek and he waits for the crushing of the side of his face, the pain that's sure to come under every touch he feels. But it doesn't. And if they want to toy with him first, then he has nothing to say. He's done enough that he surely deserves the treatment, deserves more pain. He certainly doesn't deserve the peace death will give him. Even if he wanted to argue he can't move.

And they continue to move and then they leave, and it's all too surreal. Perhaps they want him to recover before they begin. Want him to trust him. It's happened before.

The next time he was conscious he almost wished they were there, he didn't want to be alone any longer, even if the presence only meant harm. And they seemed so kind. He could pretend, for the shortest time. He could pretend, before his death, that these people were kind to him because the light had caught him instead of pulling him apart. It took everything in him to make his arm even traverse the small distance between where it was laying and the others' arm. It took more to utter the single word. He instantly regretted it. He could pretend; they would not. They would not go so far as to offer comfort when al they saw was a monster, just as everyone else has. And then the surface was less taught, and there was warmth and to look in his eyes he saw perhaps a glimmer of sympathy. He'd pretend he did anyway.

And he finally had enough energy to move, to walk, and he just wanted to pretend for a bit longer, just a while, before everything burned again. But there was no one, no surprise, he was used to it. And so he made do, he walked to the iron-man suit and the hulk hands, and if he could pretend they cared, he could pretend that these items provided the same amount of care.

By that afternoon he felt stronger, and he felt defiant. He felt sour again, he had spent too long in the darkness during his slumber, and pretending wasn't enough anymore. And then they tried to get him to pour his weakness on the floor, and the sun was back. And the sun brought back that blasted hope, and he pretended to see care, concern in their actions. He warned them, told them, whether they cared or not, they'd allowed him to recover somewhat and he was it their debt. He told them so, but the darkness still fought the light, and the pain and expectations, and no matter their cause he couldn't let the darkness hurt those whom had helped him.

He was fearful, scared. Skittish and his pulse either beat too hard for him to think or too soft for him to feel anything more than the all-consuming pressure and anxiety. And he wanted to tear his hear out and shred his hands and scream and yell and run. And yet he couldn't shake the feeling of safety, safety unlike anything he'd felt in the longest time. Safety in the arms of some of the world's mightiest heroes.

It was these thoughts that caused him pain now, worried him now. He could feel the emotions and they swirled and collided and he questioned his every move and what it would lead to. It was the reason he questioned his sanity over his every breath, because he knew of the lengths people would go to, to gain advantage and cause pain seeming to care was hardly a sacrifice. He knew because its happened before.

Anyways, tell me what you think, about the chapter and the question SLASH OR NO SLASH.

Remember you've only got like 3 days, so get ur votes in, u can still vote on flying or drinking for the last chapter too, just fyi.

Hope this introspective was, well, not enjoyable, but interesting at least. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Stay awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! Ur votes are in, for both things, this chapter and the slash – I wont tell you the results, but if you really want to know you can just tally the votes yourself. The votes for this chapter – last time I checked – were 24 to 3. Someone asked why I have 2 versions of this story – its because I uploaded it to the comic avengers before the movie avengers and I didn't want to crap on the people who were reading it in the comic section by only uploading the movie one. Just so you know. Someone also asked me to add page breaks – I do in word I swear, its just not turning up on the site, so im gonna add, what is hopefully a really obvious pagebreak.

I really enjoy reading your comments, so keep 'em pouring in, even if its just your descision or even some advice! I love hearing from u guys, and some of the things I read are just, guuuuuuuuuuh, I love you guys.

Also, I don't know if my punctuation pops up properly; it doesn't when I look at it on the ipod, but, ah well.

Anyways – enjoy this chapter. I realise you guys had a hard time choosing for this one, a number of you voiced this, but please don't get angry if I don't follow the path you wanted – it was the other readers I swear, tally the votes yourself and you'll see.

OH, One last thing Ohmygosh – I has so many ideas, this story could literally go on for the longest time, sorry if you wanted a shortish fic. But im in it for the long haul. Hope ur happy, this fandom, my life is gone man. Now, enjoy…

~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~

He stood and strode towards his suit – damn it he was not letting him run off so easily. He wonders if that's what people used to feel when he pushed them away – how they feel when he pushes them away.

"Tony, wait" Bruce clasps his arm

"I have to look for him-" he replied slipping his arm loose

"I know, just… if you find him, I mean, why are we even doing this?" he asked timidly, clearly confused as to the reason

"I don't know man. We- we shouldn't even, I mean… he tried to take over the world. God, what are we doing?" he questions in way of reply, head looking skywards as he fights the emotions swirling through his head. He scrubbed his hands over his face and looked back to Banner.

"He did, I mean, some version of him did, kind of"

"The other guy…" his voice left him in a puff of breath

"I just – if he's telling the truth, if there really is an 'other guy' for him, then he needs, he needs to understand that it wasn't his fault right? I mean, not totally. It's the same amount of fault as my other guy smashing things apart. Isn't it?"

"He wasn't really in control…" they argued with themselves, back and forth, yes or no, right or wrong, "part of me, I think, believes what he's saying. He's like, super smart, and yet when he tried to use the sceptre on me, he didn't think to touch it to my chest instead of the arc reactor – where it most certainly would have worked. Maybe he was, I dunno, dampening his thoughts? Or something, I have no idea what's going on. But I have to look for him, don't I? Show him the same thing we were shown as the Hulk and the Merchant of Death?"

"Just, be careful, right? He's not angry, he's scared – you and I both know the feeling." And he does, he knows what it's like to have to push people away for their own safety, Bruce definitely does. He hopes it is what Loki's feeling. He doesn't want to run into a genuinely pissed off god. "And you probably won't find him, but I know I'll be useless in the search. Go for as long as you can. Maybe if he sees you searching it'll make him feel more inclined to come back. That's if he ever even trusted us – I wouldn't come back, I haven't come back at times."

"Right, JARVIS, connect my sight to the wall display so Banner can see what I see." He said as he stepped onto the plate, suit being placed about his body. He's about to fly off when he feels Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…"

"Keep an eye out for me will you, I can't watch everything while I'm zooming about being hero" he smirked in the face of uncertainty

"Sure thing."

And he was gone, flying through the city for any sign of the mischief god – a deadly prank here, a natural disaster there – but nothing. The longer he flew the more dejected he felt about it. He commanded JARVIS to run face recognition scans as he flew over crowds, and Bruce stayed relatively quiet on the other end of the line, only speaking to suggest place to look.

It was almost an hour and a half later when a flashing circle popped onto his HUD and flew to the side as he zoomed past a skyscraper. He stopped as quickly as he could, double backing until the circle was centred in the middle of his vision. Tony could hear rustling as Bruce no doubt stood closer to the monitor to watch the figure. He was looking straight into the window of a building, but he didn't see the people inside, he only saw the reflection of the Demi-god who must be sitting on a skyscraper a couple of buildings behind him. Damn his software was good to pick up on the almost mirror-like image. He kicked his thrusters on and flew backwards towards the building, but by the time he had aligned his head to the roof in which he was headed the god was gone. He hovered there for a while looking at the place the god had been.

It was the last they would see of him for a week. A week without much sleep due to working on Fury's work in the day and sleepless nights scouring the city for any clue they could find on Loki.

They were looking over a very steady fluctuation that had just begun taking place when JARVIS made an announcement. Good thing it was only Tony and Bruce there. "Sir, Loki would like to know if he can enter" he asked seemingly confused. Tony worked some good emotions into the AI. They both looked to each other from their huddled position over the display monitor. Tony's mouth gaped before he spoke.

"Sure, ah, let him in." where was the god asking from anyway?

"Of course, sir" he replied. Their heads spun back to the monitors when the readings shot up, no longer steady but a massive increase before silence.

"What the hell?" Tony queried as he began typing things in. Bruce looked up to reply, only to catch the sight of another in the room.

A soft "oh" was all that escaped his mouth as he noted the body of the Chaos God in the lab. Tony's head spun around to see him standing a bit away, wearing what seemed to be a more dressed down version of his armour. He looked unsure of himself and his head moved so that he was looking at them from an angle. The gods eyes flickered across the room before he slipped behind that damned mask, smirking and placing his hands in his pockets, like he owned the place.

"uh, how are you?" Tony began as the god began walking to one of the other benches.

"How does it seem I appear?" he countered, accent wrapping around his words.

"Like you missed us and just had to come back" he replied cockily, receiving a punch in the arm from Bruce. While Loki wasn't looking at them they could still note the way his eyes narrowed and a frown pulled at his brow. He didn't reply and after his halt continued walking towards the bench. His hands sifted through some things before Tony again opened his mouth; "Really though, what are you doing?" He received a smirk from that.

"I require a piece, and what better place to find such than the laboratory of the world's greatest tech hoarder?" he raised a delicate brow.

"So you came here to take my stuff?"

"Really, Stark, if I just wanted to take it you would never notice its absence until the next point in which you required it yourself."

"So then, why are you here?" Bruce asked softly – don't scare him off, don't scare him off. It was ridiculous they had to treat the god like a frightened animal.

"I…" he began, face screwing up as he thought over it, "I didn't wish to – you provided me with a level of communication others would never attempt." He looked to them then, "I could hardly repay such a service – no matter how hollow – with the theft of your belongings." They tried to ignore the fact that Loki believed they helped him for their own advantage.

"So what, you're going to ask nicely for some of my tech?" Tony asked baffled. And that was not appreciation at the fact Loki was doing this for him bubbling in his stomach.

"It is hardly a technological piece, but I would inquire as to the eligibility of mine acquiring something of yours." He asks with his eyes downwards. It's shy and unsure and everything the god isn't and it wrings at his insides.

"What do you need it for?"

"It is the long lacuna of a commodity of mine" at the blank look he explains; "The missing part."

"What, uh… what were you thinking of?" he asks a little put off due to the gods seeming reluctance to take and the need to ask. Bruce looked mighty dubious too.

"I would have to see it to be able to show you such an item – you have no words for it, it is but a part of a larger piece, and as such requires no name." he answers still looking off to the side.

"Well, take a look around" he feels somewhat like a shop owner. He leaves Bruce to analyse the readings while he watches the god pick through things. The nimble fingers move the parts apart without haste or hesitation, simply as if he has all the time in the world. He looks comfortable. Tony doesn't, however, miss the way the god almost flinches when Tony reaches too close, trying to move some things out of the way. He watched the way those fingers seem to tremble for but a second before returning on their search. He looks up to the gods eyes and they connect. He looks like he's waiting to be kicked, like he's been lead into something and is waiting for the other shoe to drop. He walks around the table and leans on it next to the god. Loki looks back to his eyes and then looks away again. It's a small flick, but it's there. It's strange to know he poses a threat to Loki even without his suit. He recognises the threat is more psychological. Loki's waiting for him to spit out words of hate and pain when he's trying to open up. He's waiting for the bearing of his soul to turn into the tearing of his soul. He continues moving through the pieces, placing them carefully, not breaking or displacing much more than the air in his search. "What does it look like?" he asks, and the look he receives is chiding, because, really he kind of asked that question before. He has an idea, its weak, but at this rate the search could be _lasting_ weeks. "Could you draw it?" Loki's brows pull together slightly and his mouth parts – confusion. "If I gave you pen and paper, could you draw what you were looking for – it could help me locate it or at least not chuck it to the side." He gives a nod, and then scrunches his face slightly in apprehension as Tony taps his arm before going to get the paper.

He returns with a piece of construction paper, the traditional blue with white lines. He hands the paper to the god with the white pen, clearing a place for the god to sketch. Tony watches as he places the paper down and leans over the table. He can see Bruce coming over to watch as well. The gods hair falls onto his face as he uncaps the pen, sweeping the strands behind his ear he lifts his right hand to the paper. His hand hovers for a moment before the first line is drawn with confidence, followed by a multitude of others. It's wonderful to watch, something so accurately drawn to life, a symphony of lines drawn onto the paper, flowing into each other, and the picture it's so accurate that when Loki straightens and slides the paper to the side, still looking at the table, he knows exactly what it is. And of course Loki was right, it has no name. He claps the god on the shoulder and pronounces with a smile "right this way buddy". He walks past various desks towards the one which contains the gods prize. He picks it up and spins to find the god at his back. He almost fumbles the piece, how shocked he is at the closeness, before he goes to hand it to him. Loki's eyes lift and his mouth curves in the faintest of smiles as he reaches out. He stops himself before he grabs it though, a question in his eyes as they flick up. Tony doesn't doubt he can take it, but he still asks for permission. He can see Banner leaning against the bench with his arms crossed behind Loki, a hint of a smile on his face as he watches the interaction. He goes to drop it into the gods hand before he twists with a quick, "just a sec, I'll clean it up."

"No!" a quick firm voice and a hand grabbing at his arm. Loki drops his hand immediately and speaks quietly, "It is perfect as is." And Tony can't argue with the logic, he likes things with a bit of wear and tear himself, he just doesn't understand why anyone would want a second hand replacement – especially of this item. He grabs the gods hand and even as he feels it twitch holds on tightly, placing the object in it.

Loki lifts it up to the light and looks at it, before gracing his face with a smile and looking first at Tony and then towards Bruce; "Thankyou." And it's not just for the piece, it's for not calling in the other avengers to catch him – it's for not hurting him. Just as he looks back to the item the monitors start blaring. It causes Loki's head to swivel as Tony and Bruce make their way to the screens. It had reported a fluctuation which had stopped already. He's staring intently at the screens when he feels and hears more than sees the god speak beside them. "What is this?" he asks curiously, not in the least worried as to what it might do. Knowledge, it would seem, was the gods balm. They could both relate. The gods hand snakes its way between them and rests on the table, letting his body get closer to the screen, leaving Bruce and Tony to look over the guys back to each other and shrug.

"It's, uh, fluctuations" Bruce explained, "We've been monitoring them to find connections"

"And you know naught of what's to cause such anomalies?" He questions voice dark as night, smooth as silk.

"No." they answered in unison, looking back towards the screen where Loki was pointing to the flux

"I think you should change this one to green" he states, drawing confused looks from the lab partners.

"Why?" Brice asks

"Because it's my favourite colour" he explains with a smirk in his tone. Bruce looks a little put off, but that could just be that his other is a giant green mass of muscles.

"Really, green? Why not blue or red?" Tony asks, because, for someone who wears green it's a little too predictable for him to like it.

"I abhor red almost as much as I detest blue" he says, voice hard and closed. No room for argument.

"… but these ones are green" Bruce says as way of changing the topic back to more soothing waters. And it works.

"I care not, make this then an emerald green, make it luminescent in comparison."

"We're not changing it just because you like the colour" Tony protests and the pout he receives is too much for either human to handle right now.

"Tell me then, why you wish to understand such matters" he looks back to the screen

"Fury has us looking into it, but we're getting nowhere" Bruce almost sighs

"oh really" he chuckles in a way that suggests he knows more – hell, it practically yells at them that he knows more.

"What is it?" Tony asks eyes squinting, "Tell us." Loki draws back up, standing to full height, arms crossed over his chest. Not gonna lie, it's intimidating from their seated positions.

"I'll tell you what I know if you change it to green" he bargains – surely only to get on their nerves. But really, this could be the only break they're going to get, and if it comes from a guy who really should have no idea about this planets technology, well, let's just say they're desperate enough to try just about anything. This is proven when they both leap forwards, stumbling over each other as they try to co-ordinate the keyboard and make the fluctuation the brightest, most beautiful green they can find. They look at him expectantly.

"The colour, I admit, is anodyne – comforting" he explains before they can ask.

"Well, what can you tell us about them?"

"I can only tell you of the one I know most intimately." That word flicked off of his tongue in a way Tony found unfair. Why can he sound like that when he speaks? He's sure it would help with the ladies.

"What? You said you could help." He complained

"And I shall, however I refuse to supply you with information that may be regarded more as theory than fact, so I will acquiesce to tell you of the one I know the most accurate data. Surely as a digerati you can appreciate such accuracy"

"A what?" Bruce asked to the side

"Tech geek," Tony explained, "Why are you helping us anyway?" he directed the god again

"Would you prefer I make my leave. Such a shame, I was ready to tell such a tale, and you have appointed the most pulchritudinous of colours to the particular fluctuation."

"No, I just-"

"Of course, Stark, you doubt my intentions," and he looked sour at the distrust, "but I have taken from you and I shall present what I perceive as meed, as fitting recompense."

"… Alright, so what is it?" he asked looking back to the screen which again began to hum with the beginnings of a flux. The grin on the tricksters face made him somewhat giddy – on one hand he looked at it as something he should be uncertain and wary of, but on the other he saw it as a promise of fun. It just depended who it was fun for. "What?" his voice came out somewhat apprehensive, "What is it?"

"Me." Was the short reply, and then the monitors went haywire and Loki was gone.

"… Well it explains why he wanted it green." Bruce supplied once the readings had settled. Even watching the screen and running diagnostics they couldn't find where he had landed.

They calibrated the system to recognise his fluctuation classification and relay the information to them. The next day they were alerted to a peak in the immediate vicinity, and eventually they found a note outside the penthouse door. He still hadn't entered without asking. The note read; _Thankyou for the lacuna, L._ in what is possibly the most manly-ish cursive font either of them had even seen. They would make millions if they sold it to Microsoft. 'If allowing you to enter my house freely means I don't have to go searching outside to look for phantom notes than you have a free invitation' Tony said to himself. He got a flux in reply. He also wondered if that was a bad move.

Maybe they were in over their heads, and maybe they had no clue as to what they were doing trying to help a super villain – a known murderer to the same extent as themselves, but looking at the note they felt a swell of, was that perhaps pride? They fist bumped the occasion.

After a while they turned the notifications off. It didn't feel right tracking the gods movements – not when they, for some reason, were trying to gain his trust. They were mostly content, even if they hadn't heard from Loki since.

It was a Wednesday morning when Tony found himself in an odd situation. To be fair, he wasn't the only one feeling odd, but come on, he was used to being the centre of attention. Bruce, however, was the one with the topic of interest – and damn did it get Tony's attention.

"So…" he began, he hadn't seen Tony since last night when the guy had gone home, while he stayed in his room at HQ, "Loki visited last night - "

"What?" he replied quickly, ripping his attention away from the monitor to Bruce on the other side of the room.

"Well, I think visited is probably the wrong word… he, kind of popped in - "

"Why" He demanded

"Jesus, Tony, would you stop interrupting?" he demanded. "I, got a bit, I dunno, worked up last night. I was close, like really close to letting the other guy in…" he puttered off.

"What? Why?" He asked softer now

"I don't know, I, just…" he let out a large breath, "Stuff was broken because of carelessness, and then words were tossed around. It got to me. I walked off and went to my room, I thought I'd just relax, but I only stewed there and it got worse. I just kept thinking and thinking and I was so, _so _close. And then Loki was there and he just, I don't even know, he whammied me with something man and I was out. Like a fricken light, just one minute about to snap and then," he clicked, "Out. Gone. Most peaceful sleep though I swear."

"What did he do?" he asked again, because he really got nothing from that.

"Just, tap, boom" he motioned to a tap on the shoulder, "Gone, goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Huh" was the most intelligent reply he could come up with at the moment.

"He saved a few people." Banner added.

"Somehow I don't think that was his main motivation."

"I swear, if we manage to get through to him and then piss him off somehow – I don't imagine we'll get off lightly."

"No." With that they continued on the research, who knows when one of the others would walk in.

Four days later, shit hit the fan. And it was a big, huge, steaming pile of shit at that. Absolutely putrid and foul in the worst kind of way and it left the two lab partners at a loss. On that fateful evening, and it was a Sunday at that, they just so happened to be watching what they recognised as Loki's energy signature continually fluctuate. At varying degrees and intensities, but all in basically the same spot. 'I wonder' they thought, 'what this precedents'. But of course, they couldn't be left to silent ponderings. No. Captain Fucking America had to storm in and demand to know whether they were able to fight. Of course, they didn't want to fight; they were teching here, clearly. But then Rogers said something that threw the both of them off; there's a battle going on in a park a little of to the east. Damn him if that wasn't where Loki's fluctuations were coming from. Steve then continued to report that apparently Loki had been spotted in a bit of a brawl with some unidentifieds and was causing a bit of a mess. Of course it was Loki causing the mess, no questioning these unidentifieds. And so what if they both felt a bit of resentment from that. Steve said they weren't needed but their presence would be appreciated.

So now what? What are they supposed to do? Sit back and watch or join the onslaught? On one hand, if they went they could very well find themselves fighting _for_ Loki, and wouldn't that seem a bit suspicious. Not to mention the gods reaction at having a team of supers showing up. But if they didn't go it was likely Loki would be apprehended – they knew he was probably still weak, no matter how well he hid it. And if Loki was apprehended what would happen to him? What would happen to them? They didn't have long to decide, but for the life of him, Tony wished he had at least another minute to think it over.

~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~

Okay, there we go; your new decision; join the fight or hang back? I know which way I want it to go, but I promised you readers the choice.

I know this chapter was a bit meh, but its probs coz I'm rushing it to get it to where I'm really looking forward to writing :)

Working through the underlying plot a bit in this chapter too, but there's more plot stuff in the next one. It may or may not have to do with who is in the fight :)

P.S. I was thinking of putting a Loki introspective in every couple of chapters, what do you think? It would just be to get an idea on what he feels about whats going on, but again, whatever u guys want. Those chapters probably wont have a question attached though…

ANYWAYS, love to hear your feedback and choices, so leave a comment/review/whatever. Hope you enjoyed.

Stay awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

As you may well know, it is now the weekend, which means it's time for me to correlate the votes and submit the corresponding chapter. So I wrote out a timeline and it turned into a giant tree what with all the options you could pick, but whatever, this is fun. So your votes this week are 17 to 3. Quite the gap, so I urge people to vote for their choice – you don't have to give a comment, although I'd like it, you can just write one word – your choice. This story is for u guys, so get ur votes in! If you want to ask something I'll answer as best I can.

Also, goddangit, you reviewers are taking my heart. No. You have my heart. To all of those who express their thoughts on my story – I love you.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy this coming chapter!

~~~~~FRICKEN OBVIOUS PAGE BREAK~~~~~

It took but a split second, when Tony glanced over to Bruce, to decide what to do.

Go.

It took them less than five minutes to be hovering above the area – most occupants in the plane, Tony outside. He looked down, trying to see through the trees. There was no way the plane could land here, and no-way for them to even tell who was down past the thick shrubbery. He thought it would probably be best if he went down there first – what with the demi-god apparently throwing a hissy fit.

"I'll head down, you guys find somewhere to land" he called across the com. Unsurprisingly, Clint replied.

"Negative, you are not going in alone; Loki's down there."

"No offence, but I'm not gonna just wait here while you find a nice flat piece of dirt to settle down on – oh look, there's one."

"Tony-" he warned

"Look, you'll only be a minute away at best – I can handle myself for that long."

This time Steve came over the com, and Tony almost panicked as his words were taken into effect; "We're dropping down here Tony, Clint's gonna land the plane once we're on the ground." He wanted to object, but Thor, Natasha and Steve were already en route to the ground. He cursed to himself as he flew into the back of the plane and picked up Bruce. Somehow he didn't think Bruce would take kindly to being left behind.

On the ground, progress was slow. They had to use sound to direct themselves towards the fight, and they had spread out somewhat to scour the area like a fine toothed comb. Tony used every ounce of scanning and heat detecting technology he had on him to beat the others to Loki. He wanted to know what was going on before the others started blasting the hell out of everything. And if Loki was attacking innocents, then he would have his repulsors aimed at his head. Bruce was the closest to him, they had a shared invested interest, but no-one knew that, and so he stuck nearby. Bruce snapped his fingers at Tony, catching his attention without alerting the others. Lifting the tablet in his hands he pointed to the right – further away from the rest of the team. The tablet was showing the energy fluctuations they had been reading back at the lab. They started off in a soft jog, well, as soft as Tony could manage in a titanium alloy suit. As they approached the scene, bright lights and louder sounds could be hear echoing through the trees. He pushed past the trees and found himself in, what probably used to be a patch of forest, but was now a charred clearing. Trees were broken and smoke lifted from multiple craters in the ground, on the trees, in boulders. His eyes quickly scanned the area and found that the clearing looked more like a cleared path, as if the fight had moved location, blowing this havoc as it traversed.

But no-one was there.

Not at the immediate moment at least.

Multitudes of shouts alerted him to the presence of the other Avengers as they no-doubtedly found another section of the path. His heart started thudding in his chest – they had to find Loki first, give him the benefit of the doubt. He lifted his faceplate to get a clearer view with his own eyes. He looked past Bruce who, with wide eyes had stumbled into the clearing, and continued his survey of the situation, brain flipping through the evidence and formulae – which way did they go, where did the evidence support their momentum to have taken them. Bruce crouched as Tony began walking to the east – the opposite way to which he could hear his team mates coming from. He froze, however, when Bruce stood and lifted his arm out to show him what he'd found; blood.

He began running down the path, Bruce on his heels, trying to get away from the other Avengers and closer to Loki. He could hear their thundering footsteps in his ears, although they were probably further away than he thought. He would fly, but there were too many surviving tree's around blocking his path.

He stopped when Loki went careening through the air, flipping and righting himself partway through so that he could land on his feet, but the movement still left large grooves as the force pushed him across the ground. He stood from the flying dirt and dust around him, into a crouching pose, as if ready to be tackled and ready to deflect. He had only his armour on, no helmet, no staff, nothing.

Loki stalked forward, apparently still unaware of their presence – he looked haggard, tired. He picked up a fallen branch as he walked and ran a hand along it to smooth it, transforming it into something more resembling a staff – clearly an attempt at a weapon. When he righted, Tony noticed that he had seen them. He noticed because he looked shocked for all but a split second before giving a small smile of relief. The his attention was snatched away as he whipped the stick around in front of him, smashing someone who had come from who knows where right across the jaw in a devastating blow. The force he used pushed Loki's body around before he kicked the staff in such a way that it flipped into the guy's head and left him groaning on the ground. From this angle Tony could see the large gash that ran down the left side of the gods face.

Loki straightened the stick so that it was perpendicular to the ground and leant heavily on it, clearly exhausted, looking back at Tony and Bruce with a relieved huff of air. He began walking towards the demi-god, ready to offer help. But as he neared Loki's head snapped up, his face contorting into something akin to confusion and anger mixed together. It looked a lot like betrayal. He widened his stance and stepped back, again, into a fighting position, stick held in a crushing grip. His eyes flicked constantly, over a seemingly large amount of targets.

The man on the ground began to right himself, and the god looked somewhat like a trapped animal. Loki looked down at the form, and as soon as his attention was diverted he heard a voice call out his name.

"Tony! Grab him now!" He swivelled his head to see the other avengers surprisingly close, Steve having called out. That's what Loki had seen. He turned back to Loki as he swiftly used the righting form to flip himself backwards and out of Tony's reach. His eyes flicked everywhere, looking at what Tony didn't know, but he obviously hadn't seen enough as he was tackled from the side.

Loki went to the ground in a smash, back digging into the ground leaving a trough as the body on top of him forced him down. He let out a small cry as he blasted the offender off of his form and into the air, pulling himself to his feet. The avengers ran in to surround him, the unknowns left to their own business. His stance was defensive his face strong, although his eyes belayed how lost he was feeling, surrounded by seven super-heroes, _again_. Not to mention however many others there were around trying to take him out.

He straightened somewhat looking over the avengers, eyes flicking about as he raised his hands, as if he were slowly lifting them into a surrendering position. His lips were parted, but Tony could tell – tell by the swirling in his eyes, the way his tongue darted to the front of his mouth and back multiple times. Apparently Thor noticed too, as he abruptly shouted out; "Brother, no!" before Loki slapped his hands to the ground causing a rippling effect.

It unbalanced them somewhat, but Thor's face gave it away; it was not what he had expected. As the power rippled out they heard cries from the surrounding shrubbery. They all turned their heads away from the demi-god and watched the trees, leaving Loki in a crouch, hands and head down.

Crunching started. Things were moving. As Tony looked back to Loki, he lifted his head and cracked himself into a fighting crouch, pulling his staff towards himself. His eyes were hard now, concentration spanning their depths as he pulled the spear back and channelled his magic through it, letting off multiple rounds – much like Tony had seen him do with the Chitauri staff. He didn't hit any of them, although it made the other avengers re-focus on him. As hawk-eye aimed an arrow at him he raised a delicate hand, shaking – although whether form adrenaline, rage or exhaustion he couldn't tell – in a motion as if to silence him. It was strange enough that Clint paused.

And then there was fire – so much fire. A blast of red came hurtling through the trees and slammed itself into Loki's side, as much as he tried to avoid it. It caused a sharp cry to fall from his lips as his face contorted in pain, perspiration forming on his brow as he turned and tried to avoid the being that launched itself from the tree-tops. Needless to say, the Avengers were confused. Well, except for Bruce, who knew full well the situation – he was losing it. His skin rippled as he tried to rein himself in, but another fireball narrowly missing Tony was enough to cause the beast to fully awaken.

Clearly, it was game on. People rushed in from all directions – well, not really, there were only five of them, but hey, surprise attacks do that to you. And when those six had successfully managed to almost subdue a god, well, shit was serious.

Tony blasted someone in the middle of what had become a very elaborate fight scene. Steve smashed people with his shield while Thor continued his natural mantra of 'smash the hell out of everything'. It was working well until one of them had a force-field. He was sorely tempted to yell out that it was cheating. Thor decided to use his body strength instead of the magic, seen as it couldn't pass the barrier but he could. Natasha was fighting it off with some other chick who looked to be very fluent in the use of flames – probably who had shot fire-balls at them. Clint let arrows loose and Tony continued to blast people whilst trying to work his way to Loki.

Loki was, surprisingly, battling them all whilst the two forces battled each other. He wasn't getting a break, twisting and turning as he was, fighting avengers that attacked him and the unknowns. If only he could reach Loki. He was so much slower now – it's not as If he isn't massively strong – he is; it's just that he was fighting eleven people at once, all with superhuman abilities. Even a god couldn't stand that.

He finally made his way to Loki as he tossed another male away from him, stumbling back. Tony was ready to blast the bastard if he made another move, but he, along with everyone else in the vicinity, was distracted by an ear shattering roar, so loud that it caused a sort of cease fire.

Tony's only thoughts revolved on how the Hulk was uncomfortably close. He figured Loki's did too by his wide-eyed glance and shuffle backwards, the only movement in the clearing. At that, Hulks fist went flying down, pounding its prey into the ground with multiple beats. He found himself stepping back as the force reverberated through the ground and into his suit. Hulk then lifted his fist to reveal a pile of smooshed-once-person. When it twitched he brought his fist down once more, stopping it. From this angle, for a dreaded moment, he thought it was Loki in a pulverised mess on the ground. But it was the force field guy. Clearly they weren't very good force fields. The fight began again.

Loki, on the opposing side of the hulk, lifted his widened eyes to the hulks before bolting off into the wilderness behind him.

"We'll get him!" Tony called out without thinking, running into the forest after the demi-god. He was painfully aware of the Hulk clomping on behind him. He seemed somewhat in control though, which Tony would count as a plus.

Hulk ran ahead and soon enough they had found the god in a smaller natural clearing. Tony came to a grinding halt as he noticed the god in his peripheral, Hulk doing the same, albeit far less graciously. He grabbed at Loki's arm and spun him around. He was pushed away rather forcefully, but he wasn't dead, so he could deal with it.

"Loki, wait-" he began, watching as the hulk calmed himself and began to look decidedly more Bruce-like.

"Why?" the god shouted over the top, "Why would-" he let out a frustrated growl instead of finishing his sentence. He ripped his vambrace off his left arm and threw it to the ground as he paced.

"Loki, just hang on a second." He pleaded as Bruce finally returned to reality. Loki just looked at him and threw a pair of pants he'd gotten from god knows where. It was a rather harsh throw. Loki then returned to ripping his other vembrace off and chucking it towards the ground.

"Why?" he asked again, ripping off a shoulder plate and hurtling it towards a tree where it left a rather large dent. He didn't ask why he should wait; his voice portrayed the need to know something more.

"Loki-" Bruce began, pulling on the clothing.

"Loki we came to-" Tony tried to finish Bruce's sentence

"Came to what? Why would you do it?"

"Do what?" he cried, Bruce standing fully, pants in place.

"Any of It!" he shouted back, "Why, when you could have just taken me from the beginning!" Loki lifted his hands to his hair and pulled it back in distress. "Why let me heal, why let me think- Why would you pretend to care!" he shouted loudly, arms flailing with emotion, slicing through the air in questioning positions. "Why? So I – I – I would trust you? So you could make me think I was safe?" his brows were pulled tight and his head shook as he looked at the ground, floundering in emotional distress. "So – so that I would follow you to prison? So that you could build me high and rip me down?" His arms started flying then, beating at the air as if trying to get rid of a pestering fly or something. Tony focused on what he was seeing, and a shape began to take form – the other Loki. Bruce gasped beside him and he knew they were sharing the sight. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Loki cried at the other who was trying to latch itself onto him, grabbing at his arms and chest. Loki shot a bright green pulse at his other and sent him flying off before he dissipated. It made him choke, seeing Loki frying himself, clearly avoiding it. Loki took a deep breath, "What could you possibly have gained from this?" he addressed them now, eyes locked, his face pulled taught.

"Loki, we didn't want them to bring you in." he started, ignoring the issue of the two Loki's.

"They why? Why would you lead your avengers towards me? Was it because _you_ wanted to bring me in? You thought that if you could take me down you would receive rewards?"

"No! Loki! We don't want to take you in!" he shouted at the god, breathing heavily. Bruce took over

"Loki, we were trying to help – we weren't here to bring you in I swear! We weren't playing you!" he placated. Loki was looking rabid – eyes red and glistening, chest heaving in the effort to breathe. Loki's arms fell as he took in the words, back straightening, face contorting into one of confusion. Tony took the opportunity to break in again.

"Loki, please. We swear we didn't come to harm you." His voice was quitter, "Steve told us he was coming down to stop a fight you were in and we came to make sure they didn't bring you in. I'm serious, Loki." Loki took in a deep breath and pointed one shaking finger towards them. His voice was low when he spoke.

"You swear. You swear on your lives that you didn't come down here to fight me. You swear down on everything you have." He spoke through a clenched jaw, "You swear to _Odin_ that you didn't."

"Loki-" he began but was cut off.

"Of course, because no matter how much you claim to have not planned this, to have not wanted to cause harm, to _care_, you couldn't have yourself looking at a villain as anything else!" he towered towards them, the force of his words rippling out around him, silver tongue causing energy to course through the air, felling them to their knees. Tony's head swam, he couldn't see properly, his ears rushed with blood and his heart pounded in his chest. He could barely even move his arm to stabilise himself, and Loki was looking so mad. Normally, he would have said heartbroken, but he didn't have enough oxygen to supply such a word to his mind.

"I swear." He choked out, and Loki, pulled himself back, eyes twitching. "I swear on Odin. I didn't, I… I swear Loki." The oxygen was returning; he could see again. Loki looked around, as if waiting for someone to appear and call out his words as a lie. He flicked his eyes back to Tony and then to Bruce.

"You swear it too?" he questioned softly, voice betraying desperation. Bruce answered in much the same way, soft but certain.

"I swear Loki – I – the other guy pounded that man into the ground for you. I swear to Odin, I swear it Loki."

If Tony ever had to say someone looked conflicted, he would say it was Loki in this moment right now. He drew in a breath and seemed to steel himself, nodding before reaching forward and pulling them up to a stand. Even weakened, Loki was stronger than he had ever realised. His senses had returned to him, and he could see the way in which the god swayed. He looped his arm around the gods waist as he used their recently righted bodies to prevent himself from collapsing. He clenched his eyes shut and Tony felt his breath on his neck as he tried to gain control of his overworked body, but his knees buckled as soon as it left him.

Bruce and Tony followed him to the ground, Tony letting the god lean into his chest. Bruce sat beside them and pried Loki's eyes open to check vitals.

"You are fools." Loki's low voice penetrated through the heavy breaths, although it wasn't harsh. Tony thought it seemed fond. He didn't think about how that made him feel. He may have just sworn he didn't come to take the god in, but Loki's actions could never be predicted, and he had to be ready for whatever might come their way. He squeezed Loki tighter to him in recognition of words spoken. Bruce gave him a small victory smile, which he returned before laying his hand across the gods chest, feeling his heartbeat. It pumped irregularly fast, but, then again, what was normal for him?

"Heart rate?" Bruce asked after he had left his hand there for an extended amount of time, the god still leaning against him.

"…Fast?" it came out as a question and they Banner recognised the problem – he'd faced it before. The physiology of a god, and all they didn't know about it. A deep laugh alerted them to the still conscious god on Tony's chest.

"Yes, it is fast." He confirmed tiredly, "Although not as fast as it has been before – do not worry yourself over it." He waved a hand weakly as if to cast the worries aside. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. He noticed how close the god was at that moment, when the god eyes suddenly focused on something past him. He whipped his head around and saw the other Loki standing immediately behind him. Bruce was perfectly still in the corner of his vision. "Go away." The Loki on his chest growled, "You're not winning today." And the standing Loki frowned dangerously before flickering away.

Tony felt the god practically melt against him, completely out of energy. Looking towards Banner with wide eyes he noted the silence that now surrounded them, and contemplated what to do with the god weighing him down.

"If he shows up again, do not hesitate to kill him." Loki, who was apparently not asleep, rumbled out. Tony wanted to reply, ask about it, but he was scared of breaking the silence.

After a few minutes, the god pulled himself up and out of Tony's arms. While he felt light as air with the weight off of his chest, he missed – maybe missed was too strong a word – the pressure. Loki stood and collected himself, before collecting his armour. They too stood and watched the god's movements. He watched as Loki turned to them and no doubt took in the questions in their eyes.

"You must not forget the others" he gestured vaguely towards where he could only assume the fight was coming from. "And while am grateful for you actions," he seemed meek and small saying it, "I find myself not wishing to be apprehended when your co-workers come looking for you." He began walking away, almost stumbling as he was. He noted the truth in the tricksters words – the rest of the team would come looking for them, and if they found Loki in this state they'd sure as hell take advantage of it. He grabbed Bruce's arm and began walking back towards the fight. "I – thank you." He heard the god mutter as he came to a stop and looked down at the ground – speaking over his shoulder. It sounded painful, like he still didn't trust them enough to open himself to them.

"Anytime buddy." He replied, watching as the gods eyes widened slightly in what had to be shock, looking back at them, before licking his lips as if he were to say something. Instead, he gave a solid nod and continued to walk away.

Steve had been convinced that the unknowns had only attacked them because they believed them to be friends of Loki's. And so he let them leave. Tony told him he was an idiot and was told that if he wanted a say then next time he should have stuck around to fight instead of chasing after an apparating god. It only stung a little, but maybe that's because Bruce gave him a look which said; 'you did the right thing'. He sure hoped he had.

When they got back to the lab they wiped the server clear of Loki's energy trace – if the others found the connection Loki wouldn't get a break. Not to mention they'd have hell to pay for neglecting to mention it – either that or be labelled as idiots for not picking up on it. Tony transferred the data to his personal server, so that Bruce and he could still watch it.

But he found it hard to sleep at night. He often found himself sitting up late with Bruce in which ever lab they were nearest, not working, just pondering.

He couldn't overlook it any longer. There were clearly two different Loki's, what they had to do with each other he had no idea, but he knew that the Loki the two scientists were helping was a far sight less megalomanic than the god he had fought in the top of his tower all those months ago.

It was the fourth night after the battle when he figured he'd have to make a decision; wait till Loki showed up again and ask him about it, or trawl through whatever research he could get his hands on and ask Thor about it.

~~~~~FRICKEN OBVIOUS PAGE BREAK~~~~~

There we go.

Not really happy with this chapter – it took up more space than I thought it would, but hey, whatever.

Your choice – keep waiting it out for Loki to get answers, or demand answers from Thor.

You can just leave a review stating 'Loki' or 'Thor' as your decision, but please leave your choice as a review or something so I can count your vote for the next chapter – you don't have to say anything else.

Although I love hearing your thoughts, so you could do that too…

Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

Stay tuned and stay awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

All week I've been watching the votes come in, because all week they've been in a dead heat. I was like; 'what'll I do if they tie?' but then I received a sole vote and none others after it, making the difference between the two choices 1 vote. 1.

People keep asking if it's too late to vote; if you're on the last chapter then no – you can vote right up until I upload the next chapter. Voting is always open on the most recent chapter.

Anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy.

~~~~~P-P-P-P-PAGEBREAK~~~~~

As it was he decided he wouldn't ask Thor about it – as much as he seemed like an idiot, the guy would surely become suspicious, and as much as Tony tried to prepare, he couldn't get enough answers for all of the questions Thor would ask. He could only use, 'just wanted to know' as a last resort – it was weak, and then he could only use, 'I swore I saw two of him last battle' so many times before it lost its effect.

His search on keywords such as 'Loki', 'Norse gods', 'Multiple', 'Split personalities' and 'Good and bad' turned up with absolutely nothing useful; only he found out that apparently some gods can cast projections of themselves – he kinda already knew that from the Germany fiasco with the four Loki's, but it solidified the fact that they were only fakes and not more of the thing that had beat Loki into a pulp in his home all that time ago. Which was reassuring, to say the least.

Bruce and he were working tirelessly with the fluctuation readings, but they hadn't had a breakthrough since Loki's tip; they had nothing. The fluctuations were just as varied as before, and even though they could recognise the green readings as Loki, it didn't mean they could count the other readings as other people like Loki, others with magic. It could be anything, of that he was certain, and they were still yet to predict a pattern concise enough to get any technology out to test it. He heaved out a long suffering sigh, he'd been here all day and Fury said he could leave at 7pm. Bruce had only come in to work at 2, so he had to stay longer, but Tony had had his fill of less-than-progressed science for the day – don't get him wrong, he really liked figuring out problems, but he also really liked freedom, of which Fury gave him none. The sigh turned into an expressive yell as he screamed out his joy looking at the clock, brain registering the time as 5 minutes 'till exemption. The somewhat caveman like yell garnered Bruce's attention for a moment before he found the source of his joy and gave him a sideways smile filled with mirth and envy – as opposing as those two emotions may seem.

Tony watched the clock with barely suppressed excitement, the boneless tiredness he had been experiencing disappearing in the light of new activities. Bouncing on the front of his feet, he watched as the clock ticked closer and closer to go time, hearing Banner chuckling behind him.

He decided to use the time wisely. Still bouncing on his feet, albeit a lot calmer due to the conversation topic he began; "So, what do you think is up with Loki and, well, Loki?" softly spoken at a volume they'd found the camera's and bugs couldn't pick up. Bruce let out a burdened sigh, stopping what he was doing and turning to him.

"I don't know. We haven't really got much to work on – only that we should kill him, which is not something I look forward to doing, especially with only the two of us and the way Loki, whichever it was, almost took out the entirety of New York last time." He said, pointing a finger at Tony to emphasise his point.

"Next time we see him-"

"If we see him."

"Yeah, then, we should ask him about it. I mean, he has to give us something to work with right?"

"Well I make a habit out of not talking about the other guy, my other guy; maybe he does too. We've never heard about it before, so, what if it's something he doesn't want others to know about, or see? Something he's," he took in a large breath, as if steeling himself, "Ashamed of, or something? It might not be that easy."

"But it's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah, Tony, it's worth a shot." And with that the conversation was finished, not only because they limited the time of this topic to something that wouldn't cause suspicion or get them caught, but also because the second hand was just about to tick over to seven o'clock.

The metallic whir of the door unlocking symbolised his ability to leave, and he practically pranced out the door, having been locked in there for ten hours. He gave a short wave to Banner as his giant grin came face-to-face with a different air. Still Avengers HQ air, but this air led to outside air, which led to city air, which lead to Stark Tower air, which led to home air. That was an exciting prospect. To think they'd wanted to make his tower headquarters – no, definitely not in the cards, thank god he hadn't let Fury talk him into that one. Living at work; yuk.

Tony loved every moment it took him to get home; every step further away from the establishment built underneath various buildings of the city. Relished in the looks of pure jealousy as he walked away whilst other had to stay, the sun light – although being winter it was moon light – that hit his being as opposed to garish fluorescent lights, the feel of something other than standard unforgiving floor under his feet, whether it be pavement, grass, mud or a puddle, he didn't care. And if he ruined his shoes he could just buy new ones. He cherished the pedal under his foot as travelled languidly through the streets, watching bright lights streaming different colours as he passed them. Most of all, he savoured the feeling he had when his foot first hit the floor of him house. He was out of Fury's reach now, unless there was an Avengers related emergency, but even then JARVIS would kindly inform him instead of having to be subjected to the level of volume at which Fury constantly spoke.

As of now, these were the emotions he was feeling, and he was ready to hear the welcome voice of his AI which would bring restful sensations over his body, ensuring himself all was well. Of course, there just so happened to be a slightly longer delay than normal before JARVIS started spouting out weather reports, stock reports and company information and trading as well as everything else. This pause told him everything he needed to know; not all was well in the house of Stark. It couldn't be that bad though; he had certainly programmed the AI better than to leave him vulnerable. Unless this was the rise of the machines, in which case JARVIS would totally be the leader, and he may want to get back for all Tony's quipped and joking insults.

"So JARVIS," he spoke, forgetting the rise of the machines theory for now, "Who's home?"

"Your guest asked that his presence remain unannounced, Sir." He replied smoothly

"Well, now I know _he's_ here," he put emphasis on the he, alerting the AI that he had let the gender of the intruder slip, "How about you just tell me where he is?" it couldn't be too bad, the intruder alarm hadn't gone off – he would have been alerted somehow, through any of the pieces of tech he kept constantly on his being. After a prolonged silence he shut his eyes and placed his fingers over his eyes – it was probably just one of Peppers more dull assistants, but then again it could be an amateur robber, who had somehow gotten his system to stay tight lipped. "You promised didn't you?" he asked the AI exasperated. Another silence told him all he needed to know; "Surely I programmed you to only keep promises you made to me, I've got to make sure I do that, that way we avoid situations like this." He began searching the house – which was really large.

"Most trustworthy system around, Sir." JARVIS spoke, just as Tony was beginning to decide that searching would be a waste of his time; this building was what, 92 floors tall? "But if I may suggest you begin your search on the uppermost floors." He gave away the position somewhat, "It is rather lonely up there."

"Thanks J." Tony spoke, heading down a few corridors.

"There is an elevator awaiting you, Sir."

"Great. Oh, and JARVIS," he called sweetly, "Why are you defending whoever the hell is in my tower?"

"I think you will find that his trust in me is something you will come to be thankful of, Sir. It is so hard to come by these days." And with that they were quiet, Tony pondering as the elevator fast approached the floor JARVIS had ensured his journey led to.

Stepping into his penthouse – which was a lovely place, so why wouldn't the intruder be here – he used the dull glow of the arc-reactor through his shirt to lead the way.

He wasn't used to seeing the rooms so dark, only ever being present in the day, or having the energy efficient lights shining throughout the night. He'd use what he had, he wasn't going to turn on the lights and draw attention to himself.

Equal amounts of time were spent looking around the rooms and looking at the floor, so that he could find the intruder without tripping over anything. Stepping out onto the balcony he could hear music floating through the air, no doubt from a party on an adjacent sky-scraper. He understood; they did it all the time, blasting music to try and show that they could make just as much noise at their parties as he made at one of his own. Clearly the party had noticed his appearance as they were all looking to his tower, hands shaking and bodies pumping in time to the music. He walked back inside. He had an intruder to find. Finally making his way to the kitchen, he pulled out the longest range, most harmful looking knife he could find. It was better than nothing and he didn't want to get in a very noisy suit just to feel safe. The knife had to do.

Trekking through the floor above his penthouse – mostly used as an additional penthouse – took a fair amount of time, and he was sorely tempted to ask JARVIS if the intruder had left. There was only one place left to check; the roof. He had no idea how anyone would manage to get up there though, especially since the only way up was through a scuttle hole in the roof at the far end of a pretty ordinary corridor, and then you had to walk up a set of stairs and around another small, but twisting corridor before you finally made it to the open air. He figured he'd check it anyway.

He used a chair to help lift himself into the hole, he never thought to make a ladder to get up, the roof here wasn't very high and he' always thought he'd be the only one going up there. A flight of stairs and a few turns later he found himself at the door. Much like all other rooftop doors, it was thick and couldn't be seen through, but the roof was large, even if its overall layout was decidedly not square in shape.

Opening the door he was assaulted by the music again, only this time louder; the wind had probably carried it up and over the building in its current. His foot crunched on the gravel of the roof, the noise muffled by the deep bass undercurrents and multiple overlays of what his mind registered as a smooth dub-step beat. Perfect party music, if it wasn't for the sad tone it carried – probably a melody someone had butchered into this beat for entertainment. Either that of someone had a lot on their mind as they created the piece.

Turning around the corner of the building which he had exited, he saw the small area of the roof, triangle in shape with bars surrounding the edge for security due to its diminutive area. It was probably his favourite place to sit, nothing blocking his view from the surrounding city and far beyond.

Apparently it was his intruder's favourite spot too, what with him sitting letting his legs dangle off the edge, head resting on arms which hung across the bottom bar of the boundary fence. He knew the form instantly, knife raised in his hands dropping to his side as he approached from behind. The music flowed as heavily as ever and, still a great deal away he spoke, not wanting to spook him. From this angle he could see his face.

"Hey." He started, still walking towards the figure and sitting next to him when he didn't receive an answer. "What's an intruder like yourself doing on a roof like this?" he tried for humour.

"Hardly an intruder," was the reply, lacking emotion, "You gave me an open invitation." Tony watched the man carefully; there was nothing on his face or in his actions that gave any emotion away. It was what he knew from before, a mask of indifference and a voice smooth enough to distract you. It was everything he had learnt Loki wasn't.

"Only so you could leave notes without me having to search for them." He replied cockily, still trying to lift the mood. The beat had changed, it was softer, filled with pangs of guitar and instruments he'd never heard before, a melancholy tune that was just enough to distract you from the pain hidden in it. The gods lips lifted slightly as his hand flicked out, a piece of card placed between his index and middle finger. It was held out to Tony and he lifted it gingerly from its place. The arm retreated as quickly as it had come, folding so that Loki's chin rested in the crook of his elbow. Beat picking up, he unfolded the paper, curious more than anything to what could be written on the paper. 'I'm sitting on your roof.' It read. "Lovely note," he drawled, smiling as he placed it in his pocket, "Beautifully written; very poetic."

"I do try." The god crooned, hands pushing back on the bar, feet folding into a cross beneath him, reminding Tony of the general primary school position. Tony let his legs hang off the edge as Loki sat beside him.

"Did my lucana do the job?" he asked, trying to remember the words used previously.

"Lacuna," Loki corrected, turning a slight smile his way, "It did, or I would not be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You expected me to have scaled the walls up here?" he questioned, raising a brow, but still not having taken his eyes of that spot of the horizon.

"I figured you'd just magic your way up."

"I… no. I cou- no, I didn't." the god tumbled over his words. It was odd to watch, tongue darting out to wet his lips, going to say something, and then staying silent instead. He placed his hand on the gods back, trying to comfort but feeling the every muscle beneath his touch tremble and pull at the contact. Loki's eyes finally flicked to meet his own, shock and concern clearly darting through them, although not a trace of it was displayed in his features. He gave a smile, hoping to alleviate some of the tension beneath him.

"How'd you get up here then?" he asked, and the god threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to another part of the roof. His hand left Loki's back as he twisted his form and used it to balance himself on the rough ground, eyes following the trajectory in which he was pointed. He could feel his face scrunch up as he found the object Loki had spoken of, the thing he needed the piece for. "What is that?" he asked, hearing the awe dropping from his lips. He kinda wanted to take it back, but decided being open with Loki might be for the best. Loki looked shocked that he was even interested in it.

"It's a, well; I suppose you would call it a bike. I made it long ago." He spoke, head tilting as if trying to work Tony out. The bike was sleek and, in every way Tony had every described tech, sexy, all smooth lines and infallible design, silvers and metallic chromes, blacks and cobalt's.

"You made that?" he choked out, "It looks amazing."

"I assure you it performs admirably as well, although some of the credit may belong to you and your harbouring of a much needed piece."

"What, like, 0.01%" he scoffed, turning his attention back to the god, "But you didn't come here just to show off your bike did you?" he was greeted by a long silence, and so, not expecting an answer turned his attention out to the horizon. He could make out the party below them, still looking up at him, the whole floor looking like a pulsing mass. "Loud music isn't it?" he questioned, feeling the need to talk. Loki let a huff out of his nose in a laugh, before sniffing as if wanting it to get back inside. Looking down at the party below, Loki let his legs swing off the edge, kicking them in rhythm, hands tapping his knees lightly as well, leaning into Tony's space to speak surreptitiously.

"Nowhere near as loud as it could be." He smiled, pulling back into his own space, "Not your kind of music I take it?" he asked.

"The music's fine, a little sad, but hey; if that's what they want."

"You would prefer something more uplifting?" he asked, fingers on the hand in front of him ticking with movement. He noticed how the song mimicked the movements in its beat.

"You?"

"Indeed."

"Why? I mean, surely that's not healthy, like, a waste in energy or something." He looked Loki in the eyes, figuring that the people on the roof below had been thinking the god was DJ-ing for them or something. Idiots; the lot of them.

"I… have not been present for the past week. There is a cause for this. The others… whatever you called them… from the park, they," he paused here, searching for his words, "When I left I was not in a good state, they found me thus. It took five days, but I got away when they fed me these," He held out a hand of small red leaves, each half the size of a pinky finger nail and all with a black tint. They looked foul, and the smell that drifted from them made his stomach curl unpleasantly, "It did not act as they wished. I believe they wanted to render me unable to use my magic, as I kept escaping my binds, but instead it made it flow from me in waves, smoother than before but uncontainable. This is why I am making this noise; I must expel the magic constantly to prevent a build-up and subsequent surge of it. I know not when the effects will wear off, but, I confess, and please do not use this knowledge against me; I am almost free of the power." He spoke to his lap, music pumping around.

"You're out of magic?" he questioned, shocked. He wasn't sure it could run out.

"Not yet I'm not." He answered defensively, "I may not have enough left to fight you, but I have enough to throw you off of this building and claim it my own." Struggling to stand as he pulled away from Tony, Loki found himself leaning heavily on the boundary fence for support, music coming faster and louder.

"No worries man." Tony called, hands raising to a defensive position, "No-one's coming to take you in, I thought we settled this last time." He slowly stood.

"That was then, this is now." Loki voiced his concerns.

"Well, my point still stands. Come on, you look tired, we'll get you inside and you can pump your music around my penthouse." he reached forward grabbing the others bicep. "And we can bring your bike down too." Loki's face was weary, but eventually it gave in; tiredness outweighing concern.

"Alright, but leave the bike for now; it would do you ill to touch it." The way it was spoken was as a warning, but not a threat. The kind of warning when people said 'don't touch the pan, its hot', and he figured, maybe this once, he would save his fingers from the burns.

It took a long time to get back down to the penthouse – the top one – and during this time Tony had noticed a lot of things. The main one being that Loki was far worse off than he had let on, on the roof. Every couple of steps Loki would falter, his legs wanting to slide out from under him, and as they continued his breathing became heavily laboured. He practically fell through the man hole that lead to the floor below, but luckily Tony had gone down first and the grip he gained on the gods shoulders was enough to keep them tumbling – but only just. By the time they'd made it to the lounge, Loki crumpled a top of it, spreading out over it, eyes scrunched closed and breathing heavily through his nose to try and control it. When he finally opened his eyes he let out a self-depreciating laugh and muttered out a sorry to Tony who was standing above him.

"No, hey, it's fine. You need help, you got it. You are staying here until you're better alright?" he couldn't deny the man anything, not with the hollow sadness creeping in his eyes, and especially since he was trying to gain his trust.

"I can't possi-" he tried to protest

"You can and you will." He said defiantly, trying not to notice the way Loki looked as if he was searching for the trick.

"But I am already in your debt." He said after a long while.

"Forget about it. Hey" he put up a hand before he could protest again, "If you really wanna pay me back for this, then how about you answer a few questions hey? If you don't wanna, you don't have to, but it would help me and Bruce out a whole bunch if we knew a bit more." Loki agreed with a nod of his head, finding no alternative – he would always repay his debt, and if this was the price than he would pay what he could. He told Tony so, and while he was taken aback, he tried to forma question in his mind that wouldn't put them off on the wrong foot. Was there even a right foot? He took a seat on the edge of the coffee table as Loki put himself in a more upright position. He decided jumping right in was the best course of action. "What's the deal with the other guy?" Loki swallowed and looked to his feet. "You don't have to answer." He quickly assured, watching the walls of the mask he wore on the roof tear down further.

"No, I – I owe you this much." He spoke softly but determined. Tony noticed his hands were beginning to shake as they lay open on his lap. "He is a part of me, much like the Hulk is a part of Dr Banner." He spoke slowly, the words seeming to taste rotten in his mouth. "He came about long ago, before your people first knew of our existence, and I cannot rid myself of him. Be not mistaken – he is me." He clenched his hands into fists, grasping at his pants as if reliving something terrible, "All that he has done was done by me; it is not the same level of separation between Dr Banner and his beast. Whilst the Hulk may be responsible for killing hundreds, Dr Banner is not treated thus, for it was not him. But for my transgressions… the same cannot be applied. I was me in every sense of the word, and no matter, I cannot get rid of that part of me." His eyes were alight with unshed tears and unknown pain. Tony wanted to console, but what could he say? He still didn't understand.

"But you are separate; you are _physically_ separate." He punctuated, "Surely that counts."

"I would think not. He and I are one and the same, and if I cannot rid myself of him, then what does it matter. It is not something I can do."

"Well then we'll fight him away, that would work wouldn't it? And why can't you get rid of him, you were doing a pretty good job before."

"You could rid me off him yes, but he is autochthon."

"What?"

"He originated from where he is found; he was and is me. As for why I cannot be rid of him; do you know how hard it is to take one's own life? We are infrangible, and he is an invidious blague. He makes me flagitious, and while I ache when my force reaches his form, he revels in the feeling. I – it is impossible to fight to save anything when each blow you land harms only yourself and causes your enemy joy. This is why I cannot be rid of him; my pain fast outweighs the injuries he receives."

"Surely there has to be a way to get rid of him without getting rid of yourself."

"You don't understand!" Loki spoke powerfully, head lifting to meet his eyes, "He is me! He is a part of me that was flaked away and twisted and grew with feelings of only hate and desire, controlled by anger and pain! He is a part of me that I still have! This is why it is so easy for him; we are the same, only his will is stronger than anything I can ever be!"

"Loki." He tried, "We can fix this, alright? We'll figure it out, you and Bruce and I."

"You won't." he shook his head as a soul crushingly pained laugh slipped from his lips, "Why are you fighting so hard?" Loki pleaded, the water welling in his eyes finally too much and slipping over the edge.

"We all need a second chance; Bruce got one, Natasha got one, I got one. I used to be known as the merchant of death, and now look at me – went from making weapons to kill millions, to making technology to save millions. That's a pretty massive turn-around, if I do say so myself. And by the sounds of it, you are long overdue; am I right?"

"You are a fool." Loki spoke after a long moment of consideration.

"We already went over this."

"Certainly, but I am sorry, I would ask we cease this topic for now. He likes to utilise moments of mental weakness, and I confer I am certainly compromised, what with my emotional state." He swiped his hands under his eyes to get the water from his skin, "And these leaves," he tossed them onto the table, "Are not helping."

"Sure, yeah, of course." What was this terrible feeling, oh right, guilt. Nice to see you again. "I'll set you up a room."

"You are, by far, the strangest being I have ever had the opportunity to encounter." Loki spoke as he stood.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tony threw over his shoulder, making his way towards the rooms.

"I suggest you would; but I have a request." He thought the tone seemed somewhat timid.

"Go for it." He prompted, watching the god trying to follow his quick movements with his own tiring ones.

"I would wish for rest; I have had naught of it for the past week."

"Go ahead and use my bed." He offered, realising it was going to take a while to prepare the room, seeing as he wasn't really expecting a guest, "You know where it is, hasn't moved."

"Thank-you." He nodded somewhat before shuffling through the door. With its closing the continual drone of music finished, and he realised just how silent it was.

Almost an hour later of clearing and re-arranging he had a room ready. It had been a taxing process, his mind recounting every one of Loki's words; 'escaping my binds' being at the forefront. What had he gone through in the past week?

He was about to fall asleep on the newly made bed when he realised he should alert Bruce. But did he really have to do it now? He was tired and he kinda wanted Loki to be content in his company. He would tell Bruce eventually, but did it have to be right now? He knew they were in this together, but he couldn't help wanting the god to himself – it was simpler this way. Maybe if he just waited a day or two? Bruce wouldn't be that mad would he?

~~~~~P-P-P-P-PAGEBREAK~~~~~

There we go, a longer chapter but hey, whatever.

Don't really like this chapter either, I just don't like the feel of it. What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatever.

Vote for this week – Tony tells Bruce and they work this thing out together; or Tony tries to keep Loki to himself, and probably fails.

Don't forget to leave your choice as a review.

Stay tuned and stay awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so your votes were 15 to 7, but a lot of you who voted for the majority suggested something which I figured was fitting and sustainable and decided to follow due to the story being yours to choose. So here we go, hope you like it.

I really do.

~~~~~LOVING LOKI PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Definitely should call Bruce; having things being destroyed by a hulking green well, Hulk, wasn't exactly on his to-do list. He rolled over tiredly at the thought, calling out at the ceiling for JARVIS to patch a call through to the Doctor. He also thanked the AI for making Loki feel safe – it wouldn't hurt to praise his own creation.

"Hello?" curt and quick the question from Bruce flew into the room. Hurried noises could be heard in the background, a constant static to the conversation.

"Hey, it's Tony, I-"

"Can we talk at another time Tony? Fury's calling me out, says it's urgent; something to do with the fluctuations." Bruce cut Tony off.

"What? Why wasn't I called in?"

"Fury still considers it my project. I'll talk to you lat-"

"Wait, no-"

"Tony I can't exactly just sit here-"

"This is-"

"-listening to you, I have to go-" he continued as if nothing had been heard

"There's a crow in my favourite tree." He spoke loudly, hoping like hell Bruce would get the hint – understand that this went above and beyond the fluctuation problems. The line was silent for a few moments, all noise dissipating, even those from the background.

"Really? Uh, shit, alright. Look," Bruce tried to work quickly through the problem, "I can't skip out on this, it'd be too suspicious, especially when Fury came in to check up on why I didn't come." He was looking for an alternative.

"No worries Bruce," he put on a confident tone, "I can take care of this situation."

"Are you sure?" Bruce immediately cut in, "Do we even – god this is so hard."

"I know." He said not at all having to mock the sympathy, "But really, I'll be fine. If anything goes too bad I'll shoot the fucker out of the nest – I have an excellent shot and I doubt the crow could do anything about it with the way it's looking." A deep exhale through the line, rimmed with tension and thought.

"All right, but if it gets too much, gimme a call, or you know, whoever you need to call. I'd rather I come back to a living bird that has preferably not been caged."

"No worries here doc," he cracked his knuckles as he sat up, "I got it under control."

"I'll see you in a couple of days. Good luck Tony." The response was small and light. The connection was ended before Banner could hear his soft reply. Whoopee, emotionally exhausting stress all to himself for the next few days. Sounds great.

He lifted himself from the bed, figuring he would make the god switch into his own room so that Tony could sleep in his own bed. He straightened the white sheets from where he'd laid on them before making his way out into the hall. From there he had to take about 7 steps, literally, probably less if his movements weren't exhaustion fuelled, before he was at his own bedroom door.

He tossed up his options; barge in and alert the god to his presence, probably receiving a face full of whatever magic he had left for his actions; or try to approach softly, probably receiving a face full of whatever magic he had left for his intentions. Well, that didn't bode well for him.

He figured he would rather be woken softly than to be jolted awake after a week of what was surely not a vacation.

He let the door swing open soundlessly; was he surprised? No. Not one aspect of his house was out of shape, and if that meant regularly oiling hinges than he was damned well going to oil those hinges. He was surprised, however, by the scene he was greeted with.

Loki looked so different now, wrapped tightly around one of his pillows, clutching it as if the universe's fate itself relied on the action. He wasn't in the stock position they had placed him in weeks ago when he was trying to heal, he had moved of his own accord and this was how he'd ended up; a delicate figure wrapped tightly around his only support, black hair splayed out in striking contrast to the sheets he resided on.

He stepped forward and willed his hand to make contact with the god's side. Who was scared? He wasn't scared. "Hey, Loki," he spoke softly, lightly shaking the god and repeating until eyes opened with a flash of fear. Loki looked ready to be beat down. "Hey, it's okay," the look faded from his eyes mostly as he became aware of his surroundings. "Come on big fella," because hey, the guy was big; height wise, not size wise. Size wise he was tiny, "You gotta go to your bed." He spoke quietly, grabbing Loki's hand as he burrowed himself into the pillow.

"Can't I just stay here?" he mumbled tiredly, already trying to bid sleep to return to him.

"Come on now. If you're staying here you could at least get out of my bed." Did that sound like 'you could at least stay out of my way'? It did to him. It clearly did to the god too as he snapped up with a soft and dejected sorry, moving too quickly to be able to stabilise himself. "Whoa, whoa man, slow down okay?" Loki nodded and Tony showed him to his room.

Finally, Tony thought as he lay down on his own mattress, even if it smelt a little different, _finally_. The bed dipped and curved in all the right places, the best mattress money could buy – as were all the beds in the tower, but hey, this one was his and that made all the difference. As he drifted to sleep he realised what the scent was; Loki. It was Loki's scent that infiltrated his senses and he found it oddly comforting. He wondered, with his last thoughts before slipping into blissful oblivion, if Loki could smell Tony from when he'd lain on the bed.

He could.

The next morning he awoke around 9, meaning he'd slept roughly 12 hours, not something often achieved. He felt amazing as he stepped into the shower, letting the spray wash away a phantom scent. Oh right, a scent. Loki's scent. Loki was here.

He was just gonna run with it. It sounded like the best idea given that he had no idea of what he was actually supposed to be doing here. Just going to go through the motions; finish shower, get dressed, maintenance of hair and other features, make sure breath smells minty instead of sleep, go check on friendly neighbourhood god of mischief. He hoped he was still friendly.

He opened his door to be greeted with what sounded suspiciously like the tune to Karma Chameleon by Culture Club, and really, what the ever loving fuck? The tune slipped in and out, mixing with many others, but he noticed that one most because, and loathe as he was to admit, it was kind of a guilty pleasure.

Walking into the kitchen he found Loki sitting on a bar stool balancing spoons on top of each other end to end, which hey, was physically impossible and kind of rattled his mind, but if it made the god happy. There were two adjacent towers, one eight spoons tall, the other seven; he didn't even know he had so many spoons. Loki stood as he moved to place another spoon atop of the smaller tower, an open look of elated concentration on his face, eyes wide and mouth open as he balanced it delicately. A smile worked its way over his face as it stayed, stepping back lightly. Again he reached forward, this time for the bottom spoon, lifting the tower between his thumb and pointer finger, the other hand hovering to his side as if to provide balance. Loki's eyes were focused on nothing more than the spoons, music working its way to a soft medley as he concentrated. Tony could only describe the look as the one and same as that of a child trying to balance a chopstick on their nose. With a quick flick of his wrist the spoons flew through the air, landing atop the other tower in a precious structure. Yeah, no way that was skill; that was magic. Still, Loki looked at it happily as though he hadn't expected it to happen.

"Nice party trick." The spoons clanged to the counter and the music skewed harshly as Loki took in Tony's presence. His body rushed forward to grab one of the spoons before it bounced off the edge, cheeks flushing softly.

"Sorry," Loki apologised quickly, slightly quivering hands dancing through the air as he used magic to place the spoons back into the appropriate drawer. His face quickly shut down, all emotion escaping and Tony was faced once again with a blank book; something he couldn't read.

"No, really, it was cool. Mind teaching me; I've used all my tricks time and time again." He spoke confidently as he strode into the kitchen. The god chuckled.

"I'm sure you've more than enough allure already, what with your technology advancing constantly." There was confidence in his voice too, the same confidence they'd faced the day the Chitauri had invaded, only now he knew it was faked. "Surely you aren't so desperate that you would resort to collating spoons?"

"Maybe not, but I'm sure I could get a bit of money out of it; who would believe I could balance spoons? I can see the profits now." He said in a dreamy voice, raising a smirk from the trickster.

"I hardly see your need for more riches, Mr Stark. I had been led to believe your company provided a more than stable income from your standards of living."

"My standards of living, eh? Tell me, how do my standards suit you, your highness?" he asked with a large mock bow.

"They suit me fine, although they leave much to be desired." He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs, fingers still ticking at his sides, controlling the flow of music. What was with the mask? Surely he knew by now that he wasn't here to hurt him; that he'd already seen him behind it.

"Let's not forget the context of the situation, huh?" he asked, mocking the way Loki was criticizing his hospitality before realising how hostile his words would seem. As it was, he only noticed when he saw the flicker of uncertainty delve deeper in those green eyes. He took the opportunity while he could, "Hey, no masks alright." It wasn't really a question, but he doubted he'd be able to change the god's actions if he tried, "I've already seen you pretty bad, there's no need for it."

"Regardless, it makes this situation more bearable; you're amiability, noble as it might be, seems writhen in my mind and I struggle to find it anodyne." Tony felt himself blink dumbly in light of the words; he'd never thought himself dull, but he'd certainly be hitting up the thesaurus after this.

"Right, no need to be so flannel mouthed. I'm going to take that as a 'your generosity creeps me out and I'd rather you not be able to see that.'"

"Take it as you will, the dice have been rolled. I imagine you are in a somewhat similar situation."

"Yeah, okay, points for you on that one. So how about we do this play for play, alright? No planning or plotting, and while we're on metaphors, I say we let the cards fall as they may. Cool?" Loki huffed out a laugh through his nose, nobility and masks still firmly in place.

"That is agreeable."

"Good. So, don't get mad at me but, what were you doing before, y'know, with the spoons? Because I don't wanna eat with something that could have radio-active poisoning."

"My apologies, I was simply trying to extricate some of my magic before it became too great to bear on my still addled mind."

"Addled mind?"

"Drugs do tend to do that." He waved a hand dismissively to the end of the counter where a jar sat, "I do hope you hadn't intended to use that vessel. I would advise against it now that it has housed those foul leaves." The look of distaste was clear on his face.

"Yeah, well, no biggie," he muttered, "So I called Bruce." He informed Loki, watching his face for signs of any emotion. He didn't see anything he thought to be especially negative, "He can't come in for a few days, Fury's got him working on the fluctuations out of town, so it'll just be you and me for a while." He watched as the gods eyes lit up, with what he wasn't sure, but it looked good on his face.

"I can assist you with this." Loki spoke.

"I don't know…" he contemplated, "There's a lot of technology involved, and from the way I've seen Thor act I realise you don't have any on Assguard." The god's laugh tinkered lightly.

"I am a quick learner. And it is Asgard, not the realm of guarding your ass."

"Pot-ay-toes, Pot-aa-toes. But I'm still not convinced, Thor still can't even get a hang of the kettle, and he uses that daily." Loki, as if to prove a point, leant across the bench, bordering on dangerous proximity to Tony, and used an outstretched finger to flick on the kettle before retreating back to his own seat.

"I am not my brother." He said with a sideways lilt to his mouth. Tony let out a long whoosh of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as he considered it.

"Fine," he said finally, "But only if you answer my questions."

"I do not see why you should make conditions, when you are the sole benefactor from this course of action. But I have already agreed to your previous terms, and so; I _humbly_ accept." He said with a small nod of his head as though it was an informal bow. He watched the god for a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Whatever, but it's not work hours yet." He said, turning to the cupboards to pull out a bowl and cereal, "Tell me, where do you get the tunes from? Also, is this spoon safe to use or what?"

"I make them up, and it is safe to use."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a fake cringe, dragging out the last word.

"I am, on both accounts, but if you would rather it I have yet to touch the spoons in the third drawer down." Taking a leap of faith he stuck with a spoon from the top draw, eating from it pointedly to show his trust.

"You make it up?" he questioned, pointing the spoon at Loki, "Pretty sure I heard Karma Chameleon in there, and a few others."

"But you've never heard it like that have you?"

"…no."

"Therefore, I made it up. I, for one, have no semblance of an idea of what you speak of."

"Really?" a delicate brow raised in response, "I'll show you later, you seem to like music. JARVIS, add that to the to-do list."

"Of course, Sir. And might I wish you a good morning." The AI responded

"Bit late there."

"You seemed pre-occupied, Sir. Master Loki was by far more approachable this morning."

"You don't have to approach anyone, so shut your trap. Sassy machine."

"Of course, Sir."

"You are turning my machines against me." He mumbled, digging his spoon back into the cereal, "Take my bed, turn my machines, what's next?"

"I apologise about yestereen. I had not intended it." Looking up Tony noted that Loki looked unsure, like he didn't know if beds were incredibly personal on Earth and that he had trodden across something without meaning.

"No, it's – Don't worry about it, okay? Do you want breakfast or something; I have a large variety of foods…"

He lasted 7 hours.

Not really much to brag about, but hey, he never claimed he was a patient man.

So 7 hours. 7 hours before he became completely fed up with the masks Loki had flying up every moment he thought he was getting through. For example, when Loki had deemed it safe to not continue using his music and Tony had shown him Karma Chameleon as promised. A small smile had worked its way over the gods face as he stood in the workshop, spinning a three dimensional model of a carbon atom in his hands. He was looking at sketches of the same atom, studying through everything about the same atom. When Loki had seen Tony looking though, he had turned the notes away and his face had returned to a disinterested façade.

He watched now as the same walls came up when he told Loki he could touch his stuff – no wait, touch the stuff, the stuff being the scraps on the table. Let's start again; when he told Loki he could touch the scrap metal on the table instead of staring at it. Loki had responded with something along the lines of; 'what gives you the impression I want to touch this stuff.' It probably sounded much more eloquent leaving the gods mouth, but he was too infuriated to notice, they'd been dancing this same dance all day, and he was tired of it.

"Look, enough with the masks alright, no more fronts." He knew how he sounded, tone brooking no argument, "You're staying at my place. The least you could do was stop being so shut in." Intonation strong – my way or the high way. Loki's walls fell just so that he saw the fear dancing across him.

"You would have me leave." His voice was soft and portrayed dread for the world which awaited him. Tony was quick to reassure, voice solid, projecting how he wanted the god to stay, but needed him to be more open.

"I would have you right where you are." Oh man, that had not come out right. Nothing ever comes out the way he wants. He hopes, feebly, that the god doesn't pick up on the slight. That clearly wasn't the case if the tight smirk was anything to go by.

"Very forward, Stark," Loki accused walking towards him, "I've been here nigh a day, and already propositioning me?" Tony could feel the red blossoming on his cheeks, god damnit, he didn't mean for it to come out that way! Why had he thought that would be a witty response? "Is this how you treat all of your guests?" The god was close now, Tony having to look up to see his face, the other looking down on him. Certainly that was less than an arms worth of distance.

"Most 'guests' would already have been gone by now." Because if nothing else he was an idiot, rising to every challenge. Loki tilted his head slightly.

"You seem very confident in your abilities." His tone was amused, probably mocking, but hey, he was the god of mischief.

"Well I have a lot of experience to back it up." Loki laughed at the statement, something quick, his head turning as he stopped staring imposingly and looked around the workshop, seemingly done with the conversation. "Look, hey," Tony grabbed the god by his forearm to recapture his attention, "Just, no more walls alright? It's hard to tell what you're thinking when you've got them up, and honestly, it's kind of creepy."

"Honesty is not something I am given often, Stark. Perhaps I don't want you to see what I am thinking."

"Maybe, maybe not, but it'll make things easier." He waits in silence as Loki tips his head to the floor, eyes flicking across the surface softly.

"…I will try."

"Okay, good," He taps Loki on the shoulder as if to finalise the discussion. "You go do, whatever it was you wanted to do while looking over those parts, and I'll go back to work." What was his work? Oh yeah, trying to collate everything they had on the fluctuations and anything else he thought the god might have an idea on into his private server without being caught. Good times stealing from S.H.I.E.L.D.

An hour later he finished, now only having to watch as the files and information duplicated and transferred themselves. It was going to be a long process, the thought, as his line of sight to the left was blocked.

Loki dropped himself onto the desk to his side, sitting there like it was his god given right. Seen as he was a god, he probably gave himself the right. Paper was tossed across his workspace, covering the keyboard and a section of the desk. He looked up to the god who was perched daintily, twirling what looked like it could have once been the carbon atom model in his fingers. The god threw the structure towards Tony, who caught it clumsily, not expecting it. He looked it over.

"What is it?" he asked genuinely confused. He could still kind of make out the structure of the carbon atom beneath. He spread the papers out in front of him, trying to discern the object.

"It is the carbon atom." Loki spoke as though he was dense, leaning across into Tony's space to point to one of the images. It showed the carbon atom the way Tony understood, and the supposed carbon atom Loki was showing him.

"That's not a carbon atom." He spoke even as his voice betrayed him; trying to work out the new information he was being given.

"I suppose it is not. Not the way you know it at least." He moved the sheets around, flicking through to find certain specifics to show to Tony.

"Did you draw these?"

"Yes."

"Well, points for imagination, but that's not how atoms work."

"I suppose Rutherford would have thought the same of Bohr's findings." He mused, slipping off the desk to move closer and rearrange the paper.

"JARVIS, run scans on this, cross reference it and tell me what you find." It took a few moments before the AI responded.

"The design correlates with information in my data-base, Sir. Further testing should prove the structure to be accurate."

"Shit." Tony launched forward in his desk, eyes scouring the paper as he attempted to take it all in "This – this is right." He said after studying it for an extended period, "You – you just changed everything! This changes everything! Do you realise what you've done?" he turned a huge smile to the god that was leaning over his shoulder, not caring about the proximity in the light of the discovery. "Our understanding on everything could change! Physics, medicine, biochemistry! Everything! No wonder we couldn't figure it all out, Bohr was wrong!"

"Yes, well, it was bound to happen." Loki spoke as though he was confused at the man's reaction, "Democritus precendented Dalton, who antecedented Thomson, then Rutherford, Bohr and now Stark."

"This is amazing! You just figur- wait, Stark?" he spun his chair to face Loki. One of the gods hand was on the back of the chair and the other was on the table bracketing it, so he thought it would be hard, but the chair spun with surprising efficiency. Loki was leaning over him as he spoke again, "What do you mean Stark?"

"It is a discovery and should thus be shared for the advancement of science." He spoke as though it was obvious.

"But you, my prodigy," he scooped up the papers from the table, "Just figured this out in an hour. _An hour_. And people have been studying this for centuries; you deserve a little credit." He tried not to whack either of them as he waved the papers in the small space between them.

"Well you cannot tell the world that I have made this discovery. They hate me already; there is no reason for them to then not turn their hate on you." He had a point.

"Well then, I guess we'll keep this between us until a later time, eh?" and maybe he was being too optimistic that Loki was going to end up being looked upon positively, but he had his hopes. He still didn't know the gods game plan, perhaps he was just resting here until he was better so he could blast the hell out of everything. He hoped not.

"I suppose." Well at least the god seemed to be humouring the idea of becoming a positive role model, which was probably more than anyone could have asked for.

"But I'm definitely showing Bruce. Damnit, he will get a hell of a kick out of this. I think you may have made his day, maybe even his month, if not year." He turned his seat back to o over the notes again. "Quick learner, understatement of the fricken century. I've never seen an atom before, but hey, you've got it wrong; here's what you should be looking at." He muttered under his breath, mind trying to decide whether to concentrate on the new supply of information he was given or on the way Loki hadn't opposed to the thought of being 'good'. He heard said god laugh softly and thought, to hell with it. "So, I'm a little confused, but that happens when it suddenly turns out there's two of someone; did you – I mean," why did his broaching of the subject suddenly fail so miserably? "When you're better are you, I dunno, going to try and conquer the earth, because that would blow. No offence or anything, just curious. Coz I'll look like a major idiot if you do." When in doubt always try to keep the atmosphere light. That probably wouldn't be an option with this conversation.

"No." his voice was soft, as if the accusation was slicing at him, almost chocking on the word as it came out, "I never would. I love this realm more than any other. I believe it was this that caused my actions, that and Thor's recent attachment to the planet. I used to visit here often, before my movements were restricted. Thor would tell you the same, had you the opportunity to ask him." Well that was reassuring, but also provided him with another can of worms.

"Thor. Do you really hate him?" Loki sighed and bowed his head so that his shoulders stood higher. He shook it in his new position.

"No. The initial hurt from the betrayal was intense, but I recognise it was not his fault; he was the only being throughout my life that had supplied me with any semblance of warmth. Finding out that we are not connected by blood did little to change my thoughts on him as a brother."

"Your other half doesn't seem to think that."

"That's because he is poison." His voice changes from soft and sad to hard and dangerous, something teetering on the edge of destructive, "He has taken every slight and used it to fuel rage and hate." He lets out a shuddering breath, "I fear my brother shall never forgive me my transgressions." Back to sounding small and pained.

"They're not your transgressions."

"Yes they are."

"They aren't."

"They are. We are not having this conversation." Loki lifted himself from his place, standing tall again.

"Fine," he said standing, "But they aren't." he put a hand up to stop the god before he could speak again. "You wanna argue more? Alright, I can go at this all day, but I'm not gonna change my words."

"…You are mome." Loki sighed, but Tony thinks he can see something in those eyes in response to his words. Something that could be approaching hope, but could also be a string of happiness. He was captivated either way.

"I hardly think I'm an idiot, I mean, look at all my creations," he gave the room a sweep with his hand, "but seeing as its coming from the guy who redefined the atom in an hour, I'll take it."

He looked over the contents of his desk, hearing Loki shuffling through the scrap metal and parts once again. Then he remembered the time it had happened before; when Loki had been looking for his lacuna – he'd memorised the word. The thoughts lead to his memories of a very conspicuous bike still sitting on his rooftop. He should probably get that, but then again, he had a wealth of knowledge sitting in front of him, and a more than interesting god rummaging behind him.

~~~~~LOVING LOKI PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Should they grab the bike and face the dangers of the day outside, or stay holed up in the lab?

Leave your decision in a review.

This chapter was somewhat of a filler; you guys wanted Tony and Loki alone time, but didn't wanna backstab Bruce, so this is what you got. It may not seem like much, but the connection between them is already far stronger that the connection between Loki and Banner.

Things will finally start getting to where I want them from the next chapter on, if, y'know, you choose the right path. Either way, Bruce will return soon so they'd better make the best of the situation while they can.

Hope you enjoyed

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar, I love hearing things from you guys that aren't just your decisions, and your ideas never go astray.

Stay tuned and stay awesomeHeH


	9. Chapter 9

You know the drill; this was ur guys' choice, so get comfy and enjoy.

Someone asked about Loki's vocab, and asked if I was in college; im not. I just figured I should use the most complicated words I know to make Loki's vernacular more accurate. If anyone wants definitions at the ends of the chapters just let me know in a comment/review/whatevar.

I own nothing

~~~~~PAGEBREAK HERE~~~~~

"Don't touch it!" Loki called too late; Tony was already moving to place his hand on the bike. Because he decided he'd better get the bike off the roof before someone saw it.

"Why? What could- GAH!" he started to respond only to be interrupted by his own pained noise as a force rippled its way across his hand.

"I told you not to touch it!" Loki cried coming to stand next to him. He ripped Tony's hand off the bike and looked at it carefully, "I told you; do not touch it, it will do you ill, and so you just go ahead and touch it- No! I need to look at that!" he reprimanded as Tony tried to pull his hand away. The way Loki was looking at it, so intense, it was creeping him out. Creeping him out in an 'I feel self-conscious' way, which is stupid because it's his hand.

"What could possibly have happened in that 1.5 seconds?" he asked cockily, relenting and letting his hand rest upon the gods gentle palms.

"What could have happened is that semi-biotic life forms could enter through you're pores and be on their way to your brain or heart to cause you excruciating pain." Loki speaks distractedly, bringing Tony's palm closer to his face for inspection, running his fingers across the skin so light it tickled. His brows furrow and he lets out a puff of air, "And that is exactly what's happened." He said it so straight faced that Tony believed him immediately.

"What? Wait – how? When will that happen?" he finally screeches a question, "How long do I have?"

"Not long," Loki muses, his eyes now flicking up to his wrist and tracing up his arm, "They are already at your bicep."

"Oh fuck that's quick," he shutters, fully ready to start having a panic attack.

"Indeed, now keep still." Loki pulled his hand so that they come chest to chest, the gods other hand snaking up the back of his shirt. He wants to protest – kind of – but stays still as the god ordered. The hand on his skin is cold and he feels his own flesh pull with heat towards the spot whilst Loki mutters in a foreign language. His shoulder blade, where Loki placed his hand, contracts of its own will as sensations crawl across it; the cold palm, heated skin, the feeling of slithering. It's gross and the only reason his arm doesn't move in response to the contraction is that Loki still has their fingers interlocked.

At least it didn't hurt.

When Loki pulled away he looked contemplative, as though he were wondering over his actions, staring at his closed palm which had previously been on Tony's back. He's still staring at his hand when he motions for Tony to come closer.

Tony does so reluctantly, he doesn't want another run in with whatever-the-fuck was just in his body; by the sounds of it he was lucky this time around. He walks as close as he dares, head leaning away even as his feet go closer.

"This is what was in your blood." Loki said, opening the palm to reveal what looked like a bunch of tiny heart worms, and it's incredibly discerning knowing that way working its way into his mind or his already weakened heart.

"Ew, gross" Tony supplies before he can stop himself and hears Loki chuckle, "What are those fuckers doing on your bike anyway?" he asked pointing a finger but keeping his hand as far away as possible.

"Others kept trying to steal it. It was the only one of this kind that I made; that made it valuable."

"So how do we get it downstairs?"

"I shall move it; they do not attack me as they did you. They would only accept another with my express command, and even then they would enter your body and wait for the moment the command was rebuked. One can only use such a device if they are bonded to it."

"Well you couldn't have told it to play nice?" he asked tersely as Loki hoisted a leg over the machine and plonked down onto it.

"I hadn't even touched it myself yet; ergo such an action is infeasible. Do you have something with which to destroy this?" his hand was held off to the side, "Like; now?"

"Uh," he said as he fumbled with his pockets. Finally he pulled out a flask. He stared at it unwilling to let it go. He watched Loki raise his eyebrows with an expectant expression, so he uncapped the lid and tossed back the remaining liquid, "You can put them in here till we get to the lab." He offered the silver container which the god took and stuffed the worm things into. He screwed the lid on and then stood to tuck it into the back of his pants; Tony almost felt a swell of pride, Thor would never have known where to put it. But of course, the notion was ridiculous; he hadn't taught the god where to put it. Yeah, definitely needed to stop think about where to put things – really, his mind strays too easily.

"Okay, let's go." Loki said after they'd just been sitting around for a moment, not really doing anything. Tony had gotten lost in his thoughts and was in Loki's way; no wonder they were still on the roof. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he stood to the side, allowing Loki to push the bike forward with his feet; much like a child would on a toy bike or car.

It wasn't until they'd made it to the manhole that he thought about how stupid of an idea this was. How the hell were they going to get the bike through and to the ground? They could lift it, he supposed, if he ever dared touch the thing again. And even then, it looked really heavy. Obviously, Loki had the same thought. This was given away by the press of his lips and furrow of his brow. Tony was about to say something when Loki just kicked the bike forward and the front tire slipped through the hole. He panicked and yeah, he may have yelled out 'no!'

"What is it?" Loki asked, turning his head to face him, feet and the edge of the hole to prevent the fall.

"You can't just drop through." He fought weakly

"I'm sorry, is that concern I'm hearing darling?" The god asked smugly, a grin tugging at his lips. Tony tried not to notice how easy the tease fell from Loki's lips, and tried doubly as hard not to notice how nice it sounded.

"Yeah it is jerk," he called lightly punching the others leather clad arm, "You're gonna snap your neck when the bike flips on you. And then there'll be a mess on my floor and I hate cleaning." Loki smirked.

"I'll be fine." He said with a nod.

"No you won't, we'll find another wa-hey!" he cried as Loki pushed forward again, the bike lurching and then plummeting. He heard the slap on the floor below and fell onto his hands and knees to look down.

"My bad." Loki spoke as he looked up a faux innocence across his face.

Tony mumbled as he made his way down; 'friggen trying to dent my floors. Always with the poor, poor floors,' he really had no idea what he was saying, just complaining for the sake of complaining.

They made the rest of the trip in relative silence, only engaging in conversation when Tony said 'You better not leave skid marks on my floor', to which Loki replied 'If I do, and I won't, I'll clean it' and Tony couldn't help from adding a 'damn right you will.' True to his word not so much as a scuff was left behind and soon they were back in the workshop.

"How do we destroy this thing?" he asks, slipping the flask out of Loki's pants which, okay, wasn't his best idea ever and could have been potentially disastrously awkward if he stopped and realised the action or if Loki pointed it out. But the god didn't seem effected, just turned his head to him, gave a wicked smile and said;

"With fire."

It was there in the workshop a day later, which was basically a cleared floor; no walls only the occasional beam for support, that Tony decided Loki could show off the bike. And by decided he means begged him to let him see it in action.

The conversation went something like this:

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, Please?"

"No, Stark."

"Pretty please?"

"Whether your proposal is aesthetically pleasing or not; it will not change my decision."

"What will then? Come on man, please?"

"…if anything, _anything_, is destroyed I will not be held accountable."

"YES! Woohoo! Wait; destroyed?"

"Don't worry Stark; I'm sure you could afford replacements."

And that was how he found himself moving the tables in his lab and putting things into a coordinated pile in the centre of the room. And no, he was not cleaning fuck-you-very-much.

He stood on the centre table, most of Loki's clothes which he'd taken off for comfort (six layers! He'd taken off six layers and still had a shirt on!) on the adjacent bench. He was standing because he's short and Loki was at the other end of the room and goddammit he wanted to see.

"I hope you know this is desultory; you shan't be able to discern anything cynosure from this display." Loki called across the room as he fell into the seat.

"I don't caaaare; I wanna see!" he whined back childishly.

"You are the prime example of youth without youth." Loki replied placing his hands on the handles. Even from here Tony could see the rush of movement which flowed up his arms, chrome gauntlets forming with lines of glowing blue in swirling patterns. A moment later more chrome folded over his head in some form of sleek helmet, the silver black and blue forming striking patterns here as they had done on the gloves. Technical genius.

Screens flickered up from the handles and Loki took a moment to press at a few things on the holograms before swiping his hand through it to dispel it. He kicked one foot up into place, locking it in place before kicking it down and forwards. This action prompted a deep rumble to emit, practically rolling across the floor as it reached his ears. He thought his engines sounded good, got his heart thumping with excitement, but this sound, so different to any automobile he's ever heard but promising so much power in the deep bass. This sound was almost awe inspiring. Much like anytime he sees something better than what he has; he wants a go. Even better he wants one.

Loki walked the bike to the side, lining it up lengthways with the floor space. The helmet folded back, much like his own suit, and Loki regarded him with a look that he read as 'ready?' He gave an over eager nod and watched with bated breath as the helmet folded back down, Loki leaning down on the bike in what was no doubt a more comfortable position.

When he took off it was too fast for Tony to comprehend and Loki had done a full loop of the room before his eyes had even begun moving to follow. He spun on the table to watch the bike as it ran the circles and he tripped over his own legs. Due to this, he ended up craning his neck around to watch instead of trying to move his entire body. When the wheels connected with the wall instead of the floor he almost had a panic attack. This was only furthered when the concrete gave way to glass and he thought for sure the speed would make the bike rip straight through the surface. It didn't though, which was great, and so Loki ran circles around the walls.

Loki had just changed to steering the bike up the wall, across the roof, down the wall and across the floor when the elevator opened. Neither of them notice though, and so the only way they noticed that there was actually someone in the room was when Loki was flying across the floor and had to swerve hard and kick the bike up to avoid hitting the other. The bike went flying off, but Tony didn't pay attention as he ran forwards to check on Bruce who was slowly uncrumpling himself from the defensive crouch, completely and utterly shocked, eyes staring off into the distance.

"Bruce! Bruce, hey, are you okay?" Tony asked patting his shoulders and trying to gain his attention. The doctor wouldn't be persuaded though, his eyes still glued to the same spot. He guessed what it was before he turned; after all, what else could he be looking at (apart from the clear floor)? "We were, uh, Loki was just showing me how his bike wor-woah. Shit." He started, turning mid-sentence, "You didn't tell me it did that buddy." He straightened himself as Loki came closer on the bike which just so happened to be floating in the middle of the room.

"I was getting to it," he said dismissively, whipping the bike to a stop next to them, "Dr Banner, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is that?" he asked as he reached towards the bike.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Tony and Loki screeched at the same time, Loki driving the bike away and Tony grabbing at his arm. "Just don't, trust me" Tony spoke again, Loki giving a firm nod.

"Well, if we can't touch it how can we study it?" he asked with the mind of a scientist.

"…We, ah, weren't going to study it." Tony admitted feebly at the same time Loki said, "I can make you one."

"What?" Tony snapped in surprise instead of hearing any response from Bruce.

"If I were to make one you would be able to study it easily; although you would have to be present for a great deal of it so that it would recognise you. After that you could dismantle it to find the pieces you wish to study." Tony narrowed his eyes at the generosity.

"Right, coz if you stuck pain inducing worms on yours, you're definitely going to give away its secrets easily. Secrets I could easily take and stick on my suit."

"Why not? It needs to be shared somewhere, might as well be with you two." Loki spoke ignoring Banners confused looks.

"…Is this another one of those 'I owe you' deals; because I thought we already worked that out." He asks still unconvinced.

"There is nothing I find more comfort in than knowledge. Knowledge and tricks," he amends, "Either way, it is for the advancement of science and therefore would provide more opportunities for knowledge."

"The advancement of science?" Tony ponders to himself, "Oh My GOD BRUCE!" he calls out, suddenly remembering, "You have got to check this shit out!" and he rushed to the desks, arms flailing and pushing and the metal and paper, "Look at this!" he screeched as he returns, face alight with joy shoving papers into the other scientists hand.

"What is it?" Bruce asks pressing a cool hand to his forehead as he accepts the papers, not really looking at them apart from discerning that it's something he doesn't immediately recognise. Truly, he's more interested in watching Loki stepping away from the machine he parked in the far corner; helmet and gauntlets sliding off his skin and melding with the machine.

"It's the carbon atom!" Tony announced gleefully, more interested in the paper than the gods mechanism. Banner rolled his eyes and looked at the paper again.

"No its- Tony, are you serious?" he asks, sifting through the papers. This has been his strong point for who-knows-how-long, and so the calculations fly through his head at incredible speeds. "Are you- no that's- what is?" he couldn't even complete a proper sentence, too overwhelmed at the new information. "Are you sure?" he finally articulates, not lifting his head.

"JARVIS checked it and everything. Yesterday I ran some tests; it's completely accurate."

"Oh-Holy shit Tony! This is genius!" he lifts his head from the paper only long enough to see the proud look plastered across Tony's features. "This could change everything!"

"That's what I said!" Tony calls back, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce can feel his entire being shaking; not the bad type either, but the type children get when they get to go on the rollercoaster for big kids. He can only describe it as unparalleled excitement and joy, all bundled up into a mass of adrenaline and stomach curling elation. He's practically bouncing on his feet. He wants to jump off the walls and run for miles. He wants to take this information and apply it to all the other elements, to everything he knows. He just –asdfghjkl- he just wants to squeal.

"You're a genius!" he called, lifting his head to appraise Tony.

"Not me," he says, which is confusing, "Him." And Tony points across the room to the god who looks for all intents and purposes like he'll melt under the attention. Bruce takes no notice and walks – more like skips or bounds – straight up to him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"You are a genius," another clap, "Just, really; the greatest," another clap or two, "I mean really, just asdfghjkl!" and yes that really comes out of his mouth and because he's so excited and claps on the shoulder just don't express what he's feeling he envelopes the taller in a hug. He doesn't think on it for a second, just wraps his arms around Loki, pinning the gods to his body and lifts – same as he'd do with anyone – before he drops him to the ground again and continues to sift through the paper. As he walked to the benches he calls out "Hope you didn't want to keep these secret; coz I'm using them now!" and with that swiped a hand to clear a surface and propped himself up on it to begin working.

Tony was sure things were about to start exploding as he watched Banner move in for the kill, and by that he means for a hug. He expected Loki to toss the other away from him and maybe start throwing magic around. He was actually prepared to start running, but Loki just gives a small smile and allows the action, which makes something unfold in his chest. Something bitter and pained and it scares him more than the prospect of magic flying around did. So, of course, he pushes it away and ignores it. Nothing like ignoring something you don't want to deal with.

"So are you really gonna make us one?" he asked as Loki approached the benches to pick up his clothes.

"Yes of course." He replied, smile still in place, hands shuffling through the clothes.

"You know you don't have to put that all back on; you can wear casual clothes." He gestures to the garments. Loki let out a low rumble of laughter.

"I'm afraid the casual clothing on Asgard which I've grown accustom to is far different to the casual clothes here on Midgard." Bruce is too involved in the new information to even register the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking steps closer so he can watch what Bruce is doing whilst continuing the conversation.

"If I were to don casual Asgard clothing I would certainly look as though I were going to go clubbing, either that or like an ancient Egyptian."

"What?" he queried, confused, "Like its either tight leather or scantily clad in gold. With the whole topless and necklace plus cloth shorts combo?"

"Yes. Or I could be scantily clad in fur it I were to follow my true roots." He mutters and although the words sound like poison he's still got a smile on his face.

"What do you mean true roots?"

"Thor did not tell you?"

"Not really. I mean, we knew you were adopted, ain't that right?" he slapped Banner's shoulder with the back of his hand to garner his attention; "Thor didn't tell us about Loki's origins did he?" he's asking both for himself and for Loki because, hey, Thor talks a lot, he might have tuned out. Bruce shakes his head, attention firmly grasped and Loki's just watching the table like it suddenly became very interesting.

"He always defended you," Bruce says, "He missed you."

"I will not be seeing my brother." He spits to the table, suddenly all too sure where this conversation will lead.

"What happened to not hating your brother; he just misses you." Tony speaks again.

"Just because I don't despise him doesn't mean I want to see him." He clenched the fabric in his hands.

"Well, they say the opposite of love is indifference, not hate." Bruce tries to steer the conversation to the light again.

"Then perhaps it was better when I hated him; for now I could not care whether he were to perish or live a prosperous life. I've long left any positive notion of him behind."

"But you said he was the only one to, and I quote; give you some semblance of warmth." Tony tries to argue. He wants Loki to get better, he really does, and he thinks that Loki probably needs his brother back.

"That was a long time ago, when I appeared to have been around the stature you Midgardians would appear at five years of age. Many a century has passed since then."

"But he tells heaps of stories at din-"

"Of course he would tell stories!" Loki snaps, eyes bright as he looks down at the creased cloth in his palms, "Of course he would tell tales you would find cromulent; erstwhile he knows me to be delitescent and makes me ludibrous to the point where I cannot stand to forebear it longer and undergo ineffable pain for his desultory actions!" The tendons in his neck are strained as the two scientists look on, watching the god growl at the table. Loki must have noticed that they didn't understand as he re-iterates a moment later. "He would tell you things that you would praise," his voice comes out in a strained calm, his jaw clenched and working itself between constricted words, "But he sees me as something that should be hidden for he must finally understand that his actions were…" he clenches his eyes shut, "…inexplicable. I became the centre of jokes for he and his friends for the majority of my time; they were all seen as better citizens," the room is deadly quiet as the gods voice flows over them, "They were strong and fierce and didn't show emotion like I did. They were warriors. I was often to face punishment for their actions, if their actions were not deemed punishment enough in themselves." He pushed the heel of his hands in his eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears, "I'm sorry. I'm not normally like this." His voice is thick with the effort required to hold back such emotion; Tony knows; it's happened to him enough times.

Tony loops his arm around Loki's waist, pulling him into his body and Bruce stands and makes it to Loki's other side. "No it's fine, we just don't understand is all." He tried to assure the god and received a nod from Bruce in confirmation of his actions.

"It matters not," Loki speaks again, palm still pressing into his eyes, "You would not believe me."

"Try us." He challenges, because if he's noticed anything it's that Loki rises to challenges.

"You would take my word, your enemies, over the word of your comrade?"

"Well, in my experience people don't get as emotionally screwed as you are without a reason."

"Is my heritage not reason enough?" he asks sourly, sinking to the floor and bringing the scientists with him to lean back on the bench.

"No." Tony pries. After long moments of nothing other than the god rubbing his eyes he asks again, "Loki, please."

He doesn't know whether to keep prying or not. He knows Loki will answer if he does, can see it in his body language. He knows for certain that the god will head their whims and answer because he promised he would, and because he needs to. He needs to have someone understand, needs to have someone on his side for once. Tony wants to be that person; he does. He can tell Bruce wants to be there too. But he doesn't know if he's ready for what he will hear, doesn't know if he's ready to hear the other side of the gods childhood, which he has only ever previously heard from Thor. He's not sure he's ready for his view on Thor to change, and he's sure it will. He wants to help but he's not sure how he'll take it; he knows he could help the trickster, but he's scared. He's always scared.

~~~~~ PAGEBREAK HERE~~~~~

Should Tony press for answers to help the god, or save himself hardship and let Loki mull? Your choice.

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Hope you guys enjoyed! I love hearing from you, so reviews are much appreciated!

It's gonna get interesting soon! SO HAPPAY!

Stay tuned and Stay Awesome


	10. Chapter 10

Well okay, I got 100% votes last time; as in you all voted for the same thing. All of you. So no problem figuring out which way to go now…

I did a hell of a lot of contemplating over this one, so I hope it's okay… Also I butchered the crap out of everything you ever knew, but hey, creative license, so all you myth followers; sorry, but you'll have to deal.

Holy moly, I'm still writing this but I just realised how long it is… o.o too bad though, I can't cut the chapter in half and add a random question, so uber long chap it is for you…

Anyways, enjoy if you can

~~~~~PUMPIN' PAGEBREAK~~~~~

"_Is my heritage not reason enough?" he asks sourly, sinking to the floor and bringing the scientists with him to lean back on the bench._

"_No." Tony pries. After long moments of nothing other than the god rubbing his eyes he asks again, "Loki, please."_

Truthfully, Tony has no idea what he really means about his heritage not being enough to make him emotionally screwed. He's adopted; so what? Heaps of people are adopted.

Somehow, he doesn't think that's the tale he's going to hear here.

"Loki," Banner emphasises, "We just want to help."

"My experiences with people 'just wanting to help' do not turn your words in your favour." Loki replied, pulling his hands away from his eyes and lets his head fall back against the bench while his arms fall to the floor. Tony could see the gloss covering the gods eyes as he looked at the ceiling, but there aren't any tears in sight. Which is good; humans shouldn't watch gods cry. It's not meant for their eyes, and he's seen it once already.

They sat there and waited, silently pushing for answers. Tony was about to speak again when Loki's voice broke the room; "I shall tell you the tale of the day my lips were sown shut."

"Because you cut the girl's hair?" Bruce asked, already enthralled, attracted because he's heard of this myth and he wants to hear more. Loki lets loose a self-depreciating chuckle, and his head lolls on the bench, one hand coming up to gesture flippantly.

"No, not quite." He said, closing his eyes against the light. Another chuckle, "Not like that at all." His voice is clearer now. "Understand, before I begin, this is far from the worst thing I have endured. It happened possibly half of my life ago – or two thirds – somewhere between those times." His brow creased faintly as he tried to figure it out, before it lifted and he again began regaling his tale, "We were heading back home; returning to the castle after collecting the jewel of Rabdh – a personal quest Thor sought out…

"Brother, stop you're stalling, let us away!" Thor called back to Loki whom had stopped.

"No, Brother. We are in danger." He replied, a hand hovering at his side testing the air whilst his other gripped the bag and jewel tightly. Thor gave a wide sweep of the forest they were on the edge of, trees surrounded them, but they were widely parted.

"There is naught a presence here." He gave a sweep of the area with one arm, full of confidence. "You're trickery deceives even you. What have I told you; there is no place for such matters in battle!" he teased.

"Thor." Loki silenced him with a potent look. The princes stood in the forest and waited, Thor becoming ever more restless with the want to move, and Loki restless due to the trouble he could sense.

"We must-" Thor began, only to stop himself when he hears the crunching of leaves underfoot. Neither of them had moved, "Show yourselves!" he bellowed to the area, "Show yourselves and fight us with honour!" he raised his hand, therefore displaying mjolnir to all present.

Loki clenched his eyes tightly; they would not show themselves, he could feel their magic; they had themselves cloaked. He spread his own magic as far as he could, the grey plains of what he could see in his mind's eye showing the outline of the enemies. Too many. "Thor, we must leave quickly."

"Nay, Brother! Never fun from a fight, you must learn this to become a warrior!"

"Thor! There are too many!"

"Yet I cannot see one!" He suddenly fell forward, a force striking him in the back. He swiped his arm around in retaliation, contact immediate with an unseen force, "Brother?" he cried, trepidation heavy in his voice.

"On your left!" The younger instructed and the elder followed through with his movements, cutting through another foe. It was now that more shapes began to take form in his searching vision. Too many, too many. "Right! On your six! Left! Duck! Brother, swing down!" he yelled the instructions over the sounds of metal hitting substance. Initially they trained on Thor only, but soon found that the darker haired was the more challenging foe, the one who could discern where they were. Loki found himself battling his own foe, eyes still closed to his surroundings all whilst trying to dictate Thor's movements. "Brother I cannot do this longer!" he called to the blonde who had taken to swinging haphazardly in the absence of his brother's instruction. It was true; the magic tired him, he was constantly chanting to see their presence, giving his brother aid, trying to protect the jewel and fighting for himself. Too much.

"Loki! Get us out of here!" Thor responded, battling his way to his partner. Loki pulled his staff up and slammed the tip to the ground as though he wanted to split it in half. With a small string of words and a loud cry smoke erupted from the ground, pouring thick into the air and destroying all vision. Chanting as softly as he could he reached for Thor's arm and pulled them both away from the enemy, through the trees and across the country plains. Soon they would be back at the palace.

They stood in front of the king and his royal court, the tale of the mishappenings previously having spilled from both their lips.

"Loki, you have run from battle?" Their father asked, standing above the kneeling princes.

"Yes, father." He responded respectful as always.

"Then you have disgraced the honour of your family." His voice was loud and boomed through the court, "What have you to say in defence?"

"Father, I am truly sorry, but I saw no other option. There were too many."

"This is what comes from spending your time studying forms of trickery as opposed to forms of battle! Had you been trained in ways that Thor has been you would have faced no match, instead you mock the court and your family's honour with a desire to study the woman's trade!"

"Father, without my magic we would not have seen such an opponent, we would never have suspected the-"

"Silence!" The all father bellowed over the court, "You persist to disobey my command to learn in the ways of battle, and then cannot even protect your brother in a woman's trade? This is unacceptable, have you learnt nothing of your time in Alfheim?" Loki flinched noticeably, "Clearly not!"

"But father-"

"Your disrespect is not welcome in our court! You shall be sent to Muspelheim until such a time that you have learnt your lesson!" He ordered.

"Father no!"

"You shall cease-"

"No Father!" Loki interrupted, receiving scathing looks from the entire audience, but none as hard as the one he received from Odin, "I have yet to heal from Alfheim. I implore you, please reconsider."

"Thor." Odin continued, ignoring the younger prince in favour of his elder, "You have done well to fight as you have in the light of Loki's inability. You are to head to the healing rooms after the court and have yourself tendered to." Thor gave a nod and Odin turned back to the younger, fixing him with a long look. "Loki Odinson; for your dishonour to the court, you will be sent to Muspelheim until you understand the honour you have disregarded. You have begged me to reconsider, so I shall make the process easier for you," he turned and took a box off one of the servants, walking down the steps and handing it to Thor, "Thor Odinson, you have been given this task; sow your brothers lips shut. This will stop him from being able to conjure any magic and will aid him in finding the wrongs of his ways."

"Yes father." Thor nodded, taking the box from the glowering King.

"No father! This is uneeded-"

"Silence, this is your punishment. Bear it like the man you are yet to become." He turned and walked back up the stairs to his throne – he would see to it that his elder delivered the punishment to the younger.

"Brother please," Loki pleaded as the guards took his arms and held them to the ground, another pinning his legs.

"It is Father's word. Father is never wrong." Thor replied, taking the golden thread and hooking it through the needle's eye. Loki fell silent, but his eyes continued to beg with his brother. The needle pulled at his skin.

He fought it, of course he did, bucking and pulling his limbs, trying to move his face away from the pain, but his brother had a strong grip which left bruises along his jawline. It was a haze of pain as the thread pierced his lip time and time again, ripping at the skin on insertion and tearing at the flesh as the golden string was pulled taut. Warmth spread across his mouth and jaw and neck. At first it was due to the pain and adrenaline. Then it was because of the sticky red which flowed from the wounds and didn't stop. Enchanted threads then; the kind that doesn't let you heal. He caused himself more damage as he tried to plead with half his mouth closed and the other half quickly joining in the binds.

The guards hands hefted him upright once it was done. He was still in the court, but the reserved seating had been replaced by people with drinks and varieties of food.

Of course, they always did enjoy the unfolding of punishment.

It made him sick to his core and bile threatened to crawl up his throat. His eyes gave way to streams of water rushing down his dirtied cheeks as he tried to quell the feeling; if he were to throw up he would asphyxiate, he knew this much.

Thor began to lead him through the hall with the guards holding his arms to stop him from stumbling to the ground.

"See you when you get back from Muspelheim!" Thor cried with a bright grin as they parted ways; Thor to the healers and he to the Bifrost. He'd never felt such hatred for his brother before, even if he knew it wasn't his fault…

"They didn't take the string out for thirteen days in the… correction facilities… at Muspelhiem, and even then they only did it so I could heal; the thread stopped all healing, not just the places it touched." Loki finished the tale, his right arm flailed in the general direction of his mouth. His eyes were still closed, head still turned to the roof.

"You're joking." Tony said, because it's the only thing that comes to mind. No way had Thor done that, no way Loki let him do that. Loki's face crumples at his words; brows pull together in pain and lips shape a grimace. Before they stretch to let out another laugh, hollow and empty and his feet dig at the ground whilst his back arcs a small amount.

Loki bangs his head back with a dull clang and says; "I told you, you wouldn't believe me." His face was still crunched.

Tony grabbed at his chin, turning it until it faced him completely. He used the leverage to study the gods lips. They looked absolutely normal; soft pink that dipped and raised and melded with the darker red from his mouth and ended at the pallor of his skin. Scratch looking normal, they looked perfect.

He pulled himself closer, examining the skin. It took a while, but finally, finally he saw the evidence. Small scars littered across both the pink of the lips and the pale of the skin surrounding them. They were tiny and almost completely faded and he knows he never ever would have spotted them without the knowledge they could be there. He thinks that even if he spent all day studying them he wouldn't have spotted them. His thumb swipes at some and the lips part.

But just because they're there doesn't mean the story is true.

He could have had them for cutting the chick's hair – as terrible a punishment that in itself sounds. He looked up, brown eyes locking with green and now he knows, knows the story is true, because eyes are the window to the soul, and eyes don't lie. There is pain in those eyes, but more than that; a desperation. A desperate need to be believed, to be seen.

"You're telling the truth." He says softly and the god nods just as gently, even with the hand still holding his jaw. "He's telling the truth." He says again, louder, this time to Bruce who is watching with an open mouth and wide searching eyes. "I'll kill that bastard." He says suddenly, but still quietly, voice filled with determination. Bruce lets out something along the lines of; 'I can't believe…'

"You won't," Loki rebukes, "Simply because you can't." Tony lets out a sigh – there is no argument to be made there.

"Loki look, you've got to tell us stuff like this," he starts.

"Interaction like that really screws with you." Bruce finished for him. "But if that's the case, where did the story come from?"

"Me. As much as the court found it amusing, and the people of the realm disregarded me in favour of Thor, it would sully his reputation to have fled from battle. So I wove a tail that the others would find fitting."

"So, sowing his brothers mouth shut because of a haircut was better than fleeing from battle?"

Loki opened his eyes again and fixed Tony with an incredulous look, "Well yes." He said as though it were the most obvious thing. It sent crawls across his body, and not the pleasant kind, to know that Loki thought this.

The interaction continued like this for some time, and partway through both Tony and Bruce came to a sickening realisation; Loki still felt that way. The hatred, the pain, the worthlessness. All of it and more, multiplied over century after century.

In the end they told him they just wanted him to be himself around them. Loki looked so put off by the concept, he didn't know how to act like himself. He couldn't act like his other, couldn't act how he did after the other first came to him, and couldn't be himself before that. And now he was after it all, who was he? The simple solution; you just do what you feel like doing, apart from, y'know, killing people.

He agreed.

Easily. With something along the lines of; "I do what I want."

"So," Bruce prompted a few nights later. They had spent the past days collating an order sheet and sending it away because, despite it all, Loki was still going to make that bike for them. The parts were to arrive tomorrow and Tony couldn't help but notice how exited the god was at the prospect. "Loki; singer of all songs – is that true?"

"Excuse me?" Loki asked politely, and god was that weird, that Loki had all of those princely things down to a T.

"Well, you like making music, and that's one of the things I've heard. I just wanted to know if it was true…"

Loki let out a small laugh, spoon filtering through the remainder of the cereal he had been eating because, hey, he does what he wants, and that includes eating cereal at night. "That would be a brobdignagian of songs – perhaps, one day I shall have sung all the songs, but that day is far from now." He points a spoon at Bruce, "How many songs do you think there are?"

"uh, a million?" he gave a quick guess and Loki then pointed the spoon at Tony with a questioning arc of his brow.

"More." Tony supplied.

"More indeed. In this country alone there is approximately… 50 albums published per week, yes?" he received nods form them both; "There are 52 weeks in your year, which makes 2500 albums per year. Multiply this by 69 for the years of the music industry would make 179,400 unique albums since 1943. Should we say 12 songs to an album? 12 by 179,400 is 2,152,800 songs in your country alone. I would suspect, with the songs from before the recording and in the multitude of other countries, not to mention the songs yet to come, that the numbers would far surpass the billions." Tony nods dumbly; he'd tried to do the math as they went, but Loki just kept barrelling on like he'd read the numbers, "I don't suppose you know where I'd find the time to do such things?" He gave them a mocking smile before returning the spoon to the bowl and playing with its contents.

"So I suppose 'Loki; speaker of all tongues' is false too?" Bruce asked after a moment to gather himself.

"Oh no, that one's true." He said standing to flush the milk down the sink.

"Really? That's amazing! There's what, 6500 languages on Earth alone?"

"6909 living languages, although 94% of those languages are only spoken by 6% of your people. I also know the dead languages, as I was trained in them whilst they were still used."

"Okay, I am no longer inclined to believe you; that is too much knowledge." Tony interrupted, "If you can't learn all the songs, why learn all the languages?"

"I never said I couldn't learn all the songs; simply that I haven't. Languages, however, are far more useful and I've had millennia to perfect it; it is not the only thing I know, but it is helpful when trying to communicate."

"If that's true," Tony began, "Then I am taking you with me everywhere I need to do business; you can be my translator, never again will I have to hire random's for every country! Now I have a translating god."

"And why would _I_ do that?" Loki asked walking to the edge of the counter.

"Because you like me." He pronounced proudly. Loki just scoffed and pushed off the marble, muttering something about sleep. "Well I think that went well. What do you reckon his salary should be?" he turned to Bruce who rolled his eyes and said something about bed before leaving. "JARVIS," he spoke to the roof and pouted, "Everyone's leaving me."

"Then perhaps, Sir, you should follow their lead and retire." The AI responded.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Lock it all down, see you tomorrow JARVIS."

"Goodnight, Sir."

The next morning found Bruce and Tony on the balcony; because it was Saturday and Bruce didn't have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. They squinted in the sunlight and enjoyed the quiet as they ate and drank coffee. In the mid-morning sun everything looked wonderful, no matter that it almost made their eyes bleed even through the shades they wore. The buildings around sparkled as the rays reflected of the windows, the water was a stunning blue and what they could see of central park was an iridescent green. And up here the sounds of the city were drowned out, the wind cooling their bodies from the suns warmth.

Of course the quiet was short lived when the two of them heard a series of crashes inside. They looked to each other and then towards the door, trying to see through the glass to observe whatever had happened.

Another crash.

Loki then came into sight, moving a fair sight quicker than was usual for indoors and pushing at the door, coming out into the sun. Today he wore green converses which wrapped over black skinny jeans and finished with a green shirt.

He only noticed because they paled in comparison to his eyes.

Eyes which soaked in the sun which fell on them without so much as a grimace. His pupil was so far contracted you could barely see it, making his eyes a shattering green which made all thoughts of the beauty of central park leave his mind.

Surprisingly, it was Bruce who spoke first; "Woah." He muttered, clearly seeing the same thing. Damn gods and their perks. Loki threw a momentarily confused glance at the scientist as he leant on the door, "You're eyes are just really green." Tony spoke by way of explanation and Loki immediately returned to rushing across the floor.

"Stark!" he pushed a chair out of the way, felling it to clatter along the ground. So that's where the noises were coming from, "Stark! Come!" Tony was surprised as Loki lifted him from the chair in his excitement, "Come! You must get the pieces to the lab!" Because Loki knew how unwise it would be to contact the public directly and therefore couldn't get the parts from the delivery area, "Doctor, you must come as well!" Loki pulled him up from the chair too.

'Not gonna lie', Tony thought to himself, 's damn cute'. Watching what they had seen as a manic god bent on taking the world pulling at them with a child's excitement, it made him smile easily as it did with Bruce who was failing at his attempt to hide his grin.

From here Loki's eyes were all the more green, pulsing with a joy that didn't fully radiate on his face. It was clear that Loki was trying his damndest not to look incredibly happy or hopeful. The god pushed the both of them to the elevator, urging them to get the parts transferred to somewhere he could touch them.

"Okay okay okay! We'll get the stuff Loki!" Tony called around laughter, "We'll put it in the service elevator and get it up to the shop, but _only_!" he stressed as the god looked ready to go and wait in the shop, "Only, if you do something first."

"Tony." Bruce reprimanded as Loki schooled himself into a seemingly disinterested state.

"What is it?" he asked digging his hands into the jean pockets. Tony observed the room and noted the knocked over table, chairs, vase and other items that showed clearly the path Loki had taken to get to them.

"First; pick up the stuff you knocked over," Loki glanced around and returned his sight to Tony nodding and blushing ever so slightly, "Second – shut up Bruce – second;" he shushed Bruce's attempt at interrupting, and mused, "I don't think you're really that excited. Give us a smile; show us huh? No walls remember?"

Loki looked to Bruce who gave an encouraging nod, which was more than enough to spur the upwards turn of lips. The upwards turn soon evolved into a full blown smile, tearing at the edges of his face; all teeth but no malice. His eyes crumpled with the anticipation and he spoke still smiling; "I will clean this," he gave a wide gesture, "now go. Go go go go go go-" the closing of the elevator doors was the only reason they lost the sound of his voice.

"Interesting?" he asked turning to Bruce. He got a swift punch in the arm as a reply.

When they stepped out of the service elevator amidst a hoard of crates and containers they were met with the loud pounding of music and a Loki laying on one of the tables with a spanner twirling in his fingers as he watched the roof, clearly not noticing their arrival. The music had a consistent beat and the bass wove across the ground and up through their feet and pulsed in their bodies. Tony pulled one of the trolleys and Bruce pulled the other.

"Hey Lokes!" he called loudly, trying to convey his voice over the beat and was rewarded with a swift turning of the others head. The trickster hoisted himself off the bench and walked over to them, lifting lids off the boxes while they pulled them into the space, "Well that's convenient; thought we'd need a crowbar for that. You still gotta use your magic up?" Loki gave a nod as he pulled a thick hunk of metal out of one of the boxes and placed it in the middle of the space before taking another box and tipping its contents onto the floor. "Jeez you make a lot of noise."

"Hmn," Loki spoke around the spanner he had put in his mouth so his hands could access the boxes. He pulled it out, "It's in my nature I suppose."

"What do you mean?" He hefted a smaller box from the trolley to the floor.

"Thor is the lightning, I am the thunder."

"Huh." He said by way of acknowledgement and listened carefully to the rock and sway of the beat. After a while he stopped paying attention and just let the beat rock over him.

And the next beat.

And the next.

Turns out Loki has an affinity for inventing, and Tony and Bruce aren't forced to stay in the shop while he works. They have to wait, Loki tells them, until he's developing the part of the bike that will learn to respond to them. How the hell a machine learns to respond to them he doesn't know, but Tony spends most of the time on the opposite side of whatever Loki's creating anyway, watching how it's put together. Bruce spends the time asking Loki questions about the fluctuations and Loki responds to what he can, attention chiefly absorbed by what he's doing.

It's a while before Tony notices; he's been too busy watching the small piece Loki is developing, it's only about the size of a boot, but it has got a hell of a lot of things in it already. And he only notices because the constant movement out of the corner of his eye, no matter how small, is irritating. So he focuses his vision to the movement.

He doesn't expect to see the slight movements he's making in time to the beat. The movements are monumentally small, but they're there tipping and dipping in time with the beat. He notices that Loki mouths the deeper beats, still in tune to the song while all his attention is focused on what he's creating. Which is where Tony should be focusing, but he's not.

"Well," Bruce says, thoroughly interrupting his train of thought and dislodging Loki from his if the blank stare is anything to go by, "I think, we should probably go get dinner, because as fine as you two may be, I've been cooped up in here all day, missed lunch, and now it's six and I wanna eat."

"…You didn't have to stay," Loki said after a moment, "I told you this."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna sit all alone either. I did enough of that in Calcutta, and as absorbed as you two were, you're better conversation than a television." He stood and made his way over to the duo, "Come on, you need a break anyway."

"I do not." Loki protests but gets up anyway. Tony doesn't.

"But I wanna stay heeeeere." He whined, more to act like the petulant child Loki wont, because he knows what he's seeing. He's seeing how he is when he gets into something; you lose track of time and you want to, you want to stay and forget the rest of the world. But Loki is still tip-toeing; there are too many issues for him and he won't stay if it's going to cause more.

"Dr Banner is right, Stark. You, at least, need sustenance." Tony is surprised when the god grips his arm and hoists him to his feet for the second time that day. Bruce is already halfway up the stairs and Tony quickly moves to catch up; because he wants a say in what he's going to have to eat, the last time he let Bruce pick was a disaster all round.

"You," he called over his shoulder, "Need to fight for what you want." And he's not really paying attention so again he's shocked when he hears a voice in his ear.

"And you," Loki speaks walking all too close but not touching because his arms are clasped behind his back, "Are a bad influence." The breath hit his skin in a cold rush, but Loki had already pulled away with a smirk and was up ahead.

He tried to get his body to relax as he followed the other two, but it's hard when his skin still has goose bumps and his chest feels like its coiling in on itself.

They end up getting Chinese, because Loki hasn't had it yet and Tony is trying his best to corrupt the gods limited taste experience with the food of their realm. Bruce is happy because he can get ginger beef, while Tony orders enough fried rice and sweet and sour pork to feed the whole team. Good, he can deal with left overs.

Loki likes both the fried rice and the sweet and sour pork, but he spits the ginger beef into the bin. On closer inspection, it's just because he hates the ginger.

The next day is spent in the shop again, and Tony, damn his mind to hell, can't stop looking at the grease that Loki has smeared on his skin and thinking; that's nice, before he abruptly cuts off the train of thought time and time again.

It's in light of this that Tony tells Loki it's time for a recreational break, tells him to clean up and then they're going exploring through the tower to see what else he likes to do.

It takes the whole day, but he knows so much more about the god now. Loki is a scholar, picks everything up amazingly quickly. Anything creative and Loki is there; especially art – give him a pencil and he's happy to draw on whatever surface appears in front of him. He probably should have guessed that one in light of the way he drew that missing piece, but oh well. Give Loki a puzzle and he'll sit there 'till it's done; he finishes those sliding square puzzles with surprising ease and completes the Chinese ring puzzle in under three minutes with an facile confidence. It took Tony twenty minutes to figure it out. He takes to throwing riddles at the god as they walk, always receiving the correct answers, even if it takes Loki a few tries, and that's only because some of the answers are stupid and Loki's are a viable option anyway. Loki likes playing video games, but most notably the playstation; the x-box has too many first person shooters and the wii is pointless; if he wanted to play tennis he'd go outside and play tennis. The most disturbing thing about this is why he likes them. Loki likes the playstation games because he likes that people depend on him in it, likes that people are asking him for help. He's incredibly good at card games, and Tony soon realises that Loki has been counting cards from the start, his mind already figuring out how the game works. He teaches him games like uno, and when Loki loses he just smiles like 'finally, a worthy opponent' and it's hilarious, because it's the exact same thing he does when he loses something that's not really important to him. Because if he loses something that matters you better believe Tony will chuck a fit worth remembering. Darts is a disaster, not because Loki sucks at it, but because Tony thought; here's something I'm good at and Loki flat out beat him on his first go. Turns out, Loki never misses his mark, at least that's what he's told as the god smirks at his disbelieving face.

They were in one of the many game rooms and Tony spots an old arcade game at the back. Perfect, he thinks, Mrs Pacman, I can beat him at that. He weaves through the tables to get there but is stopped by Loki's voice.

"What about this one?" he asks over the beats he's still playing, because apparently those leaves really like to fuck with the god's physiology. Tony takes one look at the green felt and coloured balls, and his first thought is; oh yes, which then abruptly changes to a resounding nope. Probably for the best.

He goes to decline, but Loki turns to him and gives him these eyes that just really wanna know how to work this, how to play this game. He did promise to teach Loki what he wanted though. He knows he lost the internal battle before he even takes the first step.

So really, it should be no surprise when Bruce corners him later that night when Loki's been asleep for about an hour and says; "So am I just gonna pretend I didn't see that?"

And Tony is genuinely confused, because he hasn't done anything and says; "See what?" as he takes a sip of his drink which is, for now, water.

And he really shouldn't be surprised when Bruce says; "You bending Loki over the pool table." But it doesn't stop him from choking on his water and spraying it everywhere as he gasps for air.

Because the universe hates him.

"Dear god," he chokes, and then blurts out quickly, "You make that sound way worse than it was." Bruce just laughs as Tony wipes at the water drops that landed on his shirt. He understands in that moment that Bruce is just teasing him, which is good, because he doesn't want to plunder through an explanation of how he was teaching the god to play pool, and he definitely doesn't want to have to remember the feeling of the other under him as he taught him the way to stand and the way to shoot. That was troubling enough at the time.

"He likes you, you know." Bruce says after a moment of silence, and Tony can't help his response.

"What?"

"He likes you." Bruce re-iterates, not taking his eyes off the skyline they'd been watching.

"He likes you too." He argues, because he doesn't really want to think about this.

"Not the same. I doubt he would have let me do that." He gives a small scandalous smile, still not meeting his eyes.

"He wanted to learn; you know what that's like, you'd do anything for the knowledge. He has the same drive as you or I." Bruce's only response is a disbelieving raise of his eyebrows and thin pressed lips to display his amusement. "Hey, he let you give him a fricken bear hug the other day," he says more offensively.

"He also practically picked you up the other day, twice."

"He did it to you too," he argues, "Maybe he's just a touchy-feely guy."

"Maybe," Bruce acquiesces, but Tony isn't pleased by it one bit.

"I think it's cute." He speaks again after a bit and Tony, for some strange reason, feels an extraordinary amount of relief flow through him. Don't know what to do with this, he thinks, shoving the feeling away and replacing it with a scathing trepidation.

"You think everything's cute," he grouches and Bruce opens his mouth to speak, "You say one more thing," he talks before the other gets a chance, "and I will shove this glass so far up your ass even the hulk will be uncomfortable." He shakes the glass for emphasis. Bruce just flicks his eyes sideways to him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

He goes to bed to firmly not deal with this shit.

Ever.

Unfortunately for him, Bruce had other ideas and began babbling in the workshop while Loki was working.

"So I have a question," Bruce broached the subject to Loki while Tony and he were at the table going through more calculations. He didn't think anything on it at the time, still going through calculations and only half listening to the conversation. Loki gave a responding yes but otherwise didn't indicate he'd heard. "What is Asgard's stance on same sex relations?" Tony heard the tech he'd been holding clatter to the table and quickly pounced on it to stop, shooting an incredulous look at Banner, "Because here on Earth it's fine, and I didn't want you to be shocked or anything." He added by way of explanation for the question. Loki continued to work on his bike and they could see the concentration on his face, regardless of the pieces separating them.

"Well," he gave a harsh turn to the spanner and forced the pieces together, "It is frowned upon." His answer was distracted, he wasn't really paying that much attention, "But then, relations outside of wedlock is frowned upon, but" he reached over to pick up a piece, the last word drawing out and becoming slightly strained, "same sexed couples aren't allowed to marry," he slotted something into place, "So I suppose that's not the most ideal of upbringings, considering." He looked up and gave them a small smile before returning to his work.

"Wait, so you're saying," Tony cut in, "That your people aren't allowed to have sex until you're married?"

"Unless you are a warrior, but even then same sex relations are censure." He frowned down at what he was making and pulled at the pieces, "And I am neither married, nor a warrior." He pushed a piece in with surprising force and twisted, giving a small 'he' laugh in triumph.

"How are you not a warrior, you fou- wait, are you saying you've never had sex?" he asked incredulity obvious, frowning at the god that was still working away.

A smirk worked its way onto the god's face, "I've never been one for rules, Stark. I do what I want." He placed another piece on and pressed his lips tight as he welded them together, Tony and Bruce looking away so that the light didn't blind them and giving pause to the conversation over the noise. Loki just kept looking at it like it wasn't going to burn his retinas.

"More like you do _who_ you want." Bruce joked when the noise subsided and it was cause enough for Loki to look up and give another small smile.

"Precisely." He returned to work, pulling over some pieces from his position kneeling on the ground.

"Wait, so you're telling us you've not only had sex out of wedlock without being a warrior, which I'm guessing is at least in part against your laws, but you've had sex with men, which is even more disregarding of said laws?" Tony asked still confused.

"I never said that." Loki replied, twisting a piece to the light to look at it, "But yes." There was that damn feeling again; the same one he squished last night. He pushed it away with more effort. Loki looked up, "Don't be so surprised," Looked back down, "I've lived for a long time. Sleeping with men is hardly the worst thing I've done or will do; although I'm sure the punishment is fittingly inappropriate." He stretched for another piece, "But…" he slotted the two pieces together, "I've never been caught," he uses the screwdriver to twine them together, "so I hardly think it matters," he points the screwdriver at them with a new seriousness, "unless you tell someone. If you do that, I will put this through your eye." He goes back to working.

"Not even Thor?" Bruce asks, "Surely he wouldn't care?" but Loki's shaking his head.

"Especially not Thor. I'm lucky to have gotten away with it this long," he puts the piece to the side and starts working on something else, "Heimdall hasn't said a thing, and he see's everything, so gods know he could have. Apparently my trysts with women have been enough to sway his opinion, although," he licked some of the wires to help them spark, "he always was understanding. Perhaps he simply doesn't care." He continues working and they sit in silence for a good while before Loki speaks up again, "What about you?" and he waved a piece of machinery at them non-committal.

Bruce and Tony share a look before speaking, "That's a bit personal don't you think?" he doesn't know which of them asked, but hey, the message would be exactly the same either way. Loki just raises one eyebrow and spares them a glance before he continues slotting the pieces together.

"You were just asking the same questions of me," he frowns at his work and looks up, "Do you have a surface grinder?"

"Uh yeah, over there," Tony points to the corner, "But you didn't have to answer."

"I thought that was the deal." Loki says before starting the machine and shaving off a good third of the piece. He waits till it's finished before continuing, "I answer the questions you asked; you said they may be personal." He looks nonplussed though as he continues the work, like he doesn't really care he admitted it.

"Well, that's not the type of personal I meant." He responds and Loki just sits on the floor again.

"Well it's not as if it were important; if you held the same views as they did on Asgard I would have not told you. But as it was you didn't." he puts the newly modified piece together with the main piece, which is getting larger and larger by the minute, although is still only mostly frame and the skeletal size of a chair, "It's not much of an admission either way. It doesn't irk me to say it." He dismisses their lack of comfort and puts more pieces together.

The conversation is dropped and they say nothing for a solid ten minutes.

"I've slept with men before." Surprisingly, it's Bruce who makes the admission and it makes Loki look up in surprise, clearly having not expected to hear from them. Tony gives him this look and Bruce responds with a; "What. Eye for an eye."

"Nothing," Tony shook his head with a laugh, "I just didn't expect that."

"My, my, Doctor Banner. Not a lie, but the admission displeases you. Perhaps the people of your world aren't as tolerant as you lead me to believe." Loki teased them, calling them out on their bluff.

"Yeah well, most people don't care, only the stupid ones." He replied.

Suddenly Tony finds himself with two pairs of watchful eyes on him, and he can feel them burning through his skin, waiting for his input. He ignores them in favour of watching and working through data, but they don't back off. He couldn't even hear Loki working anymore, meaning he had their full attention. "Fine," he said in exasperation, swivelling his chair harshly to face them.

"The world's greatest womaniser isn't so exclusive I take it?" Loki talked with a knowing lilt to his voice.

"Yes, I've done it with men before, but don't you dare tell anyone." He pointed his finger at them with an angry enthusiasm, "Only a few people know, and the press already like to swarm over it. So you better keep a lid on it." The others both just chuckle and go back to whatever they were doing before this disastrous excuse for conversation began. It was a clear notion that this knowledge never left this room.

It took until the afternoon a few days later when anything troubling happened.

And it was troubling, make no doubt.

Tony and Bruce were sitting on the lounge when Loki came stumbling in from the workshop in the afternoon, one hand clutching at his forehead which was bowed.

He slammed the door open as he entered the space, face pulled in a grimace as he walked forward throwing his head back and bringing both hands to his head, one pulling back his hair while the other's fingers pushed into the skin. He clearly didn't know they were there and he clenched his eyes shut tightly before opening them to the light and closing them, as if trying to blink away the issue. The only problem was when he opened his eyes the colour of his iris washed over the white lens of the eye, turning it all a vibrant green, before that too washed away and left a plain white surface; not pupil, no iris, just white. The god shut his eyes again and fumbled his way over to the counter, one hand gripping the bench while the other swept his hair back again and again, fingers pressing in tightly. He hunched over the counter and the hand holding his brow's elbow connected with the surface and held his head up, while the other forearm braced itself on the surface.

Tony and Bruce stood as Loki's back pulsed and expanded with the effort of breathing. They walked closer and the gods mouth opened, probably to help with the intake of air, but ended up letting out a noise that was more suited to something the hulk would create than a human. They moved to his side quickly and Bruce held his hair back so Loki could kneed his head while Tony just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked softly and the same time Bruce asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Loki responded with a surprisingly slack jaw for the amount his teeth had been pressed together moments ago, "I just – it happens sometimes."

"Is it the other guy?" Bruce asked.

"No it just," he lets out a large breath and they can see the pain is subsiding for now. He opens his eyes to lock on them and they're back to normal for now, "It feels like my skin is trying to peel away and my head is being split open while being shoved in a pit of ice." His face starts scrunching up, "And it comes in waves." He forces out and Tony watches his eyes bleed red before they're shut tightly again. One look at Bruce tells him he saw it too.

Loki starts shivering and when they feel his skin he is so, so cold. Bruce rushes of to grab cloths and stuff while Tony leads Loki to the couch. They wrap him up in the blankets and sit by his side, forcing him to stay inside the blankets as he breaks out in a sweat and tries to get out of them.

"Stay in there," Bruce said after the latest attempt to get out, "It'll only make you better."

"But it's so _hot_. I've never been wrapped before, let me out, I'll be fine." He pleads with them, hands still rubbing circles into his forehead and Bruce and Tony taking turns at massaging his neck. They're on the pull out lounge Tony bought for when he was too tired to move from the lounge room to his bed room. It comes in handy now because it gives them enough space on the surface that they're all comfortable.

After a while he seems to calm down and Bruce has to go to sleep, because it's 11 and he has to go in to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ early tomorrow for a report on findings. Tony stays on the couch because Loki is still in pain and he can't bring himself to leave him alone like that.

Finally Loki's head falls back on the couch and he's only got one blanket on now because his temperature returned to what Loki said was normal (still colder than a humans) about 45 minutes ago.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"It hurts still, but I'm mostly tired." Loki responded, and he sounded it. His voice was soft and breathy in exhaustion, "I hate fighting this." His voice is still soft and his head lolls on the back of the couch until it comes to a rest on Tony's shoulder, which is especially hard because he's near the armrest, which means Loki's slid all the way down and is practically lying on top of him. Is lying on top of him.

"How long does it normally last?" he asks softly, aware that Loki's head is probably still pounding.

"idunno,s'dffrntvrytm" he mumbles and it takes Tony a few minutes to figure out that Loki was saying it differed every time. By then he had a Norse God sleeping on him on the pull out lounge.

He takes into consideration the options he has; wake the finally sleeping Loki and ruin his respite to get the god to his room, or sacrifice himself and let Loki use him as a personal pillow…

~~~~~PUMPIN' PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Ooooooooh, so loooong. I don't care.

Your choice; Tony wakes Loki up and they go to their respective rooms, or Tony lets Loki sleep on him…

I trust you understand where this is heading…

I love to hear from you, and if I may ask that you please tell me what you thought about Loki's treatment in his past, coz I was so messed up over that.

I re-wrote parts of this chapter twice, which is weird, because apart from the occasional spell check I NEVER re-write. It was mostly because I didn't have the start bit already in my mind and it kind of threw me off, but then I was back on track. The headache thing will be explained in the distant future and I have a bunch of action ready for the next chapter, so be ready…

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Stay tuned and stay awesome


	11. Chapter 11

Some of you thought I would get everyone voting on the same side again. I didn't. SO this is what the majority of you chose.

Enjoy

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

He knew, as much as he wanted to get up, that he would let Loki sleep on him. Because as much as he wanted his own bed, he wanted Loki to feel better more. So he laid there and let sleep claim him; it wasn't easy; he never slept in clothes and so they felt confining, and he hardly ever had people sleeping on him restricting his movement, and if he had he would have felt no worse in shoving them aside. He couldn't do that to Loki.

Not with the way he finally looked calm.

…

What was that?

There it was again, what the hell?

Tony opened his eyes to the dark of night and shadows cast by the light of the moon. But that wasn't what woke him, oh no, not at all. He was woken by the soft fluttering hitting his chest. Which was weird, because wasn't he wearing a shirt; he remembers thinking how that would be annoying. Ah well, he probably tossed it off in his sleep, like so many times before.

But then, what was this weight; and where the fuck was the fluttering coming from?

He looked down and saw a head of black hair and a body curled into his side. Of course; the god he was currently sharing a house with. Said god must have been dreaming because his eyelids kept flicking making his eyelashes tick along his skin, sending shocks travelling across it. Wonderful; totally not helping anything right now; especially his express desire to not deal with this shit.

Only apparently Loki's dream or whatever didn't decide to stop and the fluttering, which was now unignorable, continued. Now not only was it thoroughly distracting, it also tickled.

Soon this was joined by a gentle flicking at his side and he soon realised that Loki's hands, which were pressed into the space between their chests, were causing it; his fingers dancing in response to the dream in barely recognisable movements.

Okay, this was no longer fun.

The movements were causing unwarranted reactions.

He'd do just about anything to make it stop, and he'd just finished that thought when Loki's chest stopped moving and the trickster apparently decided that 'breathing? No, that's so tiring; I'm just not going to do that anymore.' Tony immediately took back the previous thought as he lifted the arm that was resting against Loki's back to try and see why the fuck he'd stopped breathing.

But not only that, Loki's entire form had frozen and Tony actually thought; 'oh holy shit, he's dead' before Loki breathed in a gasp, his face contorted and he tried to curl in on himself, in turn only sinking further against Tony.

Not a dream then; a nightmare.

Tony moved his hand to card through Loki's hair in comfort and it worked, Loki's face, while still concerned, slowly relaxed along with the rest of his body. He felt a surge of happiness at being the cause of Loki's ease.

Which then turned into a surge of; 'oh god, please do that again – no wait, don't' as Loki repositioned himself, lip catching on his muscle and creating the delicious drag of skin on skin as he lifted his head slightly.

And then he was left with an overabundance of time in which he still couldn't get to sleep and Loki kept making these slight movements that were getting just so hard to ignore. He kept his thoughts trained on said ignorance, but they soon wandered down a dangerous track and brought up things like; why do I even need to ignore this; I shouldn't have anything to ignore, and then moving to things like; this is nice- no, no it isn't! And finally, to the dream he firmly denies ever having the night before, or was it the night before that, or both? Either way, the dreams were probably alcohol fuelled and meant nothing anyway.

Or did they?

Because try as he might he can't deny that this _feels_ nice. Yes, he's fairly sure it's clear that this feels nice, but never, ever, ever, is he going to admit it. Probably. Definitely. Although mayb- no, definitely not going to admit it. But maybe if Loki- no, not admitting. If only to prove Bruce wrong; they're not cute, although Loki does look pretty cute now- but no. Nope. He has to practice saying no; this is perfect – not that he wants to say yes, no, this is just a really good opportunity to repeat the word.

Hang on, what's that thumping?

As he looked down he realised he probably was paying less attention to the stability of the god than he should have been, as Loki now appeared to be deep nightmare, chest heaving with breath which flew across his skin in bursts, but worse he could feel the thumping. The quick, erratic beat of the other's heart cutting through Loki's chest and into his amidst the minute squirming and soft pained noises.

He briefly thought about waking the other before he shut his eyes and feigned sleep because Loki's eyes had flown open and it was just his natural reaction – don't move, you'll get caught. SO he stays still as Loki lifts one hand to rub at his eye and let out a yawn. Tony allows one eye to crack open to watch what's happening and Loki, now with mostly closed eyes slowly and carefully lifts himself from around Tony and steps off the bed. Loki, in the state of tiredness, doesn't look like he's even registering what's around him as the side of his leg hits the end of the couch while walking away. Tony doesn't move, just opens the other eye and listens to wherever Loki's gone, because he's out of sight now. He hears a tap running and a cup on a counter before Loki is sleep-shuffling back into view, the gods eyes mostly closed and using his hands to feel where he's going as he walks past the back of another lounge.

Loki makes his way back to the fold out bed and crawls back over Tony to his previous spot before settling and falling back into sleep.

Well then.

At least he's stopped twitching and Tony can get back to sleep again.

He doesn't think about the small pang of feeling he felt when Loki first stood, nor the relief when he came back.

…

The nest time when he awoke he realised it was day. It was a simple observation, what with the sun filtering in through the windows. Loki was still lain half across him and he briefly debated whether or not he should try and wake him to get out and what Loki's reaction would be, or whether he should try to just slide out.

In the end he had to wake Loki, he couldn't move the god for the life of him; Loki was a lot taller than he and, for some reason, heavier; as though his form was extremely dense. Either way, it was like trying to lift a dead-weight bear and he got nowhere.

Eventually, after trying for so long he flopped back onto the fold out bed and sighed, trying to catch his breath.

"Loki," he prompted, pushing at his shoulder, "Loki,"

"Tony?" Came the sleepy reply, which was weird, because he'd only ever been addressed as 'Stark' by the god. Did Loki really think of him as Tony and change it for some reason all the time?

"Yeah. Loki, I gotta get up."

"Why?" Loki whined softly, not looking at him, "I don't wanna, my head still hurts."

"No, you can stay," he assured, "But I wanna get up, and if I get up I can get you some stuff for your headache."

"Okay," Loki muttered.

Tony waited and then, after a few moments; "Loki you have to move, I can't get up."

Loki lifted himself up with a soft 'sorry' and waited until Tony shuffled out before letting his arms go limp and falling face first back down. Tony laughed and walked away as he heard the muffled 'ow' Loki let out, picked up his shirt from the floor (apparently he had thrown it off) and went to find some panadol or something.

He handed the god, who was upright by then, the glass of water and pills with a 'they help us humans' and his best get well wishes before he made his way to the labs to help Bruce cook up something for Fury and his never ending desire for information on the fluctuations. Why they didn't know, but they we're being paid to do it, well at least Bruce was, so whatever.

The doors slid easily on his approach and he wandered his way easily to the coffee machine; his cup was already empty and he needed a re-fill. He sent a greeting to Bruce who, for some reason, took one look at him and laughed before responding.

He gave him the stink-eye in return, not that Bruce saw, before checking himself in the reflective aluminium bench and finding that, no, his hair was not funny and nothing was out of place.

Whatever, Bruce was weird anyway.

"So I just realised," Bruce said later, "That we're harbouring a criminal, which is illegal." Tony watched him for a moment before replying.

"…Did you miss the part where Loki's walking around?" he asked spuriously from his own screen.

"No, I mean, I just thought; hey, we're helping out this guy who is a villain and people won't be happy with us because no-one likes him. It only just became apparent that we could be locked up, at least for as long as they could contain us, for helping him. Doesn't that suck? That he can't get help because it's illegal?"

"So this is less about an epiphany on your no longer clean record, and more about Loki's situation?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. But like, he couldn't go to _anyone_, even if he wanted help, because even if someone didn't hand him in, it's against the law. And so out of everywhere to choose to go, he chose your house; the home of his enemy, somewhere he's 100% sure to be locked up, or at least he thought he was."

"What are you saying?" Tony asked, tone the embodiment of confusion.

"I mean; I don't think he came here for help in the first place. _I mean_; what are the odds that we would have helped? Especially in his condition, you'd think he'd understand that people would take advantage of that."

"He came here expecting to die…" Tony said, the realisation hitting him hard, "No way would he have thought we'd help; at the very least he probably expected us to lock him up."

"Exactly, and when you weren't there to kill him or lock him up or whatever he tried to _jump_ to his _death_." Imagine that, a god, jumping to their death. A _God._ Gods are supposed to be untouchable, high and mighty, not the broken mess they housed.

"A suicidal god; how about that." Tony muttered, staring into space locked on his train of thought.

"If it's any consolation, we're helping him I think. I think he's just happy he found someone who gets it, who has seen and understands what he's gone through, at least to some extent."

"Hmn, well that's my thoroughly disturbing thought for the morning; you got anything for Fury?" he asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah," Bruce leapt out of his chair and swung around to another of his screens, "Check this out; I saw this large flux and researched the area it appeared in to see if anything had happened and look," he spun the screen a little to give Tony a better view. Side by side they observed the scorched ground.

"So what like; fire portal or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"It's good. You should research for other correlating data."

"Already on it." Bruce said minimizing the screen to the desktop.

Oh, Bruce was going to die slowly. "Take it off JARVIS." Tony commanded his AI and instantly he was shown a different screensaver. Good.

Until it popped back up. "Take it down JARVIS." He ground out and again the image disappeared before flicking back up.

"I think I did well with the programming." Bruce gloated when it happened again, grinning like the tool Tony now knew he was.

"Take it down JARVIS and delete the file." Again, the screen flickered before the image came up again, "I said delete the file JARVIS."

"I'm sorry Sir, but it seems you are not authorised to make such requests." The AI said politely, sensing his creator's discomfort.

"I made you dammit! Delete it from the server – wipe it out!" Bruce laughed to his side.

"I didn't make it that easy Tony; I have this beauty saved _everywhere_. I have backups; I have backups of backups and then backups of my backups of my backups." To prove his point he waved his phone and tablet in front of him, all pulled up to the same image.

And really, he understands where Bruce is coming from; he would have done the same thing if their positions were reversed, but as it stands he hates being the butt of the joke.

The image is one of him and Loki on the foldout couch, clearly taken this morning. Loki has his head on Tony's chest and the arm that isn't snuggled between them thrown across his stomach. Tony has his head tilted down, one arm thrown haphazardly to the side while the other is wrapped around Loki's back.

Leave it to Bruce to sneak attack them while sleeping, but he can't help feeling like red is creeping over his face – no matter, he can pass that off as rage.

"He doesn't like me; now take it down." He ground out, walking away.

"Oh no," Bruce laughs but changes the desktop background for him quickly before following, "I'm done with that conversation; want to hear my new one? You like Loki."

"I do not Bruce, now get your head out of your ass and get back to work."

"Nuh-uh, no way, not until you admit it." Why did he have to have a huge smile on his face while he talked? It only irritated Tony more.

"I'm not admitting anything that isn't true!"

"Then this shouldn't be too hard."

"Shut up and stop playing matchmaker Bruce, I don't like him so it's not going to work!"

"You do and it will. And when it does I will take pride in my creation."

"Oh My God! Are you serious!" he shouted and then at a more reasonable level; "I don't like him, he doesn't like me, now get out of it."

"Oh, okay then, let me ask you one question." He spoke with an air of smugness, "Just one. One. _One._"

"Fine. What?" he spat.

"When was the last time you just slept with someone, not after sex, just slept with someone."

"I don't see how thi-"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. I don't know; college, or maybe after a party after falling on my face drunk."

"So, that's over 10 years at least."

"What's your point?" he asked exasperated, willing the conversation to end.

"You care. I don't care if you slept there just to make him feel better or if you were too tired to move; you. Care."

"…Shut up Bruce."

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Here comes your god of mischief anyway." He swung a hand at the glass doors behind which Loki could be seen clopping down the stairs in jeans and a shirt, although the shirt looked more like something Asgardian; high collar but no sleeves, almost like a thick shouldered singlet that hugged his frame in the black fabric. He wore all black today and great, now he has 'back in black' stuck in his head.

"JARVIS, gimme some AC/DC" he spoke, hoping it would help get the song out. And JARVIS must have his own sense of humour; either that or he could tell exactly what he was thinking because he played the exact song. He sighed but let it play – if he called it now Bruce would laugh his head off.

"Hey, how's it going?" Bruce greeted Loki as he walked into the space who, for his part just, looked at the speakers and continued walking after a brief pause and tilt of the eyebrow. Loki let out a series of bleeps and growls in an attempt at speech which may or may not have been serious but actually sounded like he was trying to speak dragon or something.

"Woah woah woah, back up a second, I don't, as much as it seems like I might on a morning after heavy drinking, speak growl." Tony called out. Loki looked genuinely surprised at the words and clearly spent a moment thinking over what just happened before he spoke again, this time in something more human sounding but just as incomprehensible.

"ψυχρόλογος, ἀτέω, πέλωρ, ἀκουάζομαι ἀμέλει" he spat while Bruce and Tony looked on.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked once he stopped with the venom filled words and Loki's head snapped to them with a smile.

"Yes, of course." He spoke nicely, which was odd for what they'd just seen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am simply pained by encephalalgia."

"Yeah, I think you're slipping into other languages again." Tony pointed out.

"No Tony, it's English; he said he had a headache. Seriously, with him living here you'd think you'd pick up a thesaurus by now. The way you read you wouldn't have any trouble learning it." Bruce chastised.

"Oh I'm sorry, is that how you spend your free time? Here we have Bruce Banner people," he pretended to address a crowd; "Hobbies are; creeping around, making false accusations and reading thesaurus'."

"It's a medical term, idiot, and if anyone's hobby is creeping, it's you."

"Oh yeah, me and my camera phone, can't turn a corner without finding us there and snapping pics at everything you do."

"Well if you forget your trusty device I'm sure you could always watch from the security camera's stung up in every corner."

"You are disagreeable with each other." Loki observes, "Why?"

"Oh nothing, Tony's just lying." Bruce points to him with a pen.

"Uh, no. _You_ keep on lying." Tony called back, waving a screwdriver in his direction.

"I can help." Loki offered.

"Oh, I'm sure you can.(Tony: Shut up Bruce!) How do you mean?"

"I received my title as the god of lies not because I lie often, but rather because I can detect them, no matter the speaker. If you tell me what you speak of I can discern whom is lying."

"No; I don't think we will." Tony replied, shooting Banner a look.

"It's more a matter of opinion anyway," Bruce supplied, "So don't worry about it." Loki nodded and walked over to one of the piles of things he used, using his foot to kick down on something and flip it up enough to land in his hands.

"If," he started, "You desire to listen to this today," he gestured to the sound, "Can I at least power the device; my magic is coming in waves and I fear I have too much to hold – the leaves still wreak havoc with my control."

"You can power stuff?"

"Yes, magic is energy and so it is possible. It will not use much and it won't harm your systems." He assured.

"Yeah sure, go for it. So can you, like, charge a battery?" he asked, watching as Loki flicked a hand and sent a scattering of green into the air, taking over the control but not signifying it in any other way.

"It would not hold the energy."

"Oh, okay. What would?" At this Loki looked up and gave him a pointed look.

"You want me to be your battery?" he asked seeming put out, but Tony could see the fear tracing over his features.

"No, just if we had some magic we could study it."

"Good, but I'm afraid nothing you have could contain it."

"Not even this beauty?" he tapped his chest with a grin.

"No, but you would risk my magic in your body?" Loki took a step closer in intrigue.

"I've got others, so no biggie. But why can't it carry magic?"

"It needs something to control it, otherwise it is simply released; the leaves vetoed this in me which is why I must let it out in smaller amounts otherwise it just releases. Believe me, a release of energy as strong as magic with the force it has is not ideal."

"So, you're kind of like a nuke waiting to happen?"

"Perhaps, although I think it might be an understatement. Either way, apart from control, magic is dense; it would make that," he pointed at the arc, "heavy enough to tear through your chest cavity; that is not something I would have happen."

"That's why you weigh as much as an elephant." He cried in realisation; duh.

"Mmm, but I can control even the density once I have the magic, so I could be lighter than the air itself." Loki waved off, "Have you found any more on the fluctuations?" he asked, more interested in that. Maybe he didn't like being told he weighed a lot.

"We got this;" Banner said, turning the screen around for Loki to look at. The god walked closer and took one look at the image and then at the readings before snatching the keyboard and typing commands hectically.

"Hmn, I fear…" he trailed off, waiting for the commands to go through, "That these fluctuations – here, see," he pointed to the screen as they walked around behind him, "The same fluctuation, only far smaller." He pointed at the spikes that appeared across New York, often decidedly close to Stark Tower, if not on it; but the sensors weren't that specific.

Tony turned to Bruce, "So fire portals in New York then?" he said and Banner shook his head and shrugged, chewing on the end of his glasses.

"No," Loki spoke, turning in the chair to look at them, "This I think, is a person; for that differentiation in energy means some method of control and only organisms can provide that without it being something specific already. Here," he pointed to the New York readings, "the energy is in magic form, but here," he pointed to the image, "the energy is released in a form which is malleable; this type of energy could be stored or contained, but the magic energy cannot."

"Their fluctuation is smaller than yours though; does that mean they don't have much power?" Bruce asked.

"It means either that or they have enough to hide their power."

"More than you?"

"Let us see." He smiled and pulled up the current readings, opting to show only his. He placed those readings next to the ones they were just looking at for comparison. "Magic can only be at your greatest, for it is only power. Therefore, this can only show his highest strength or the lowest he can make it seem; nothing between. Here is mine now," he pointed to the larger column, "but, as you know, I have little power for now. Either way, the manipulation will stay the same; the lowest will always be the lowest. If my power levels drop below his, then I am stronger than he when at full strength, regardless if that is his highest or lowest." He explained to them.

"Okay so like; you can always hit bottom, no matter what, but your high is only as strong as you currently are?"

"Yes, now watch." He directed their attention to the screen and they watched as the power levels dropped dramatically as though shutting down on itself. The new reading was far lower than the other, "So either way, I am stronger; but that is not something to be unexpected – I am a god. Yet here, I present myself as someone with the strength of less than a conjurer or jester. The most one could expect with powers such as this would be mild illusion; nothing more than party tricks and _perhaps_ forbearance if needed."

"So if we caught the person, they wouldn't be able to break out?"

"Not at the level I project, but this person could still be stronger than they seem. When approaching an enemy hiding power is delitescent is it not? It aids in the catoptromancy of the situation; helps one come out victorious."

"You think he's an enemy?"

"He may well be; why else skirt your tower and scour it constantly; I had thought I had sensed something, but with the leaves it was hard to tell what I was picking up on."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I felt no need to worry you if I were simply picking up on a pressure point – which I wasn't, thank the nine, or I would need to power a great deal more than your music systems."

Two whole days later of Bruce being a complete douche and Tony was almost ready to shout at Bruce that he liked Loki just to get him to shut up (really, that was the only reason why (right?)). Bruce was officially the worst person ever about this kind of thing, because every chance he got he would pour lewd comments over Tony in a bid to get him to admit he was hot for Loki. It did nothing for his resolve because now every time he looked at Loki, Bruce's comments flew through his mind.

Some examples, he believes, are in order; (mind you these are all spoken in that suggestive tone that just oozes when people use innuendos)

Bruce: What are you doing?

Tony: Polishing my helmet.

Bruce: I know who you want to polish your helmet.

Tony: (Talking about a tear in the ironman suit) I just wanna fill this in

Bruce: I know who you wanna fill in

Tony: (Getting Loki to help him lift some machinery) Now grab the knob

Bruce: (So only Tony can hear) Isn't that a bit forward?

And probably his favourite (not) the craftily created; that's what he said, with dramatic emphasis on the 'he'.

He was literally so close to snapping.

It only irritated him more so because he knew it was true. There, he said it (well, thought it, but hey); it's true. But probably only because Bruce keeps sticking ideas in his head. He can only be fed sexual images of someone for so long until it sounds like a good idea, it would happen with anyone right? Who is the least likely person he would sleep with? Hammer; that's a good one. Now, if he was fed innuendo's of Justin Hammer all day he'd probably want to screw him t- no, no he wouldn't. Ew. No, not true.

Okay, so maybe he liked Loki a little. Fucking Bruce, it's like highschool all over again, when your friends knew who you liked before you did. Perfect. Abso-fucking-lutely wonderful.

Truthfully, the dreams should have told him this, and normally he'd be fine with it, but all because Bruce had brought it up and he'd decided to be stubborn he was fighting this tooth and nail. It wasn't going to be enough; it never has been and it never would be.

And then the next thing he knows Bruce is turning around saying he probably couldn't get Loki anyway, and if that isn't a challenge he doesn't know what is. Too bad he can't resist a challenge, only now half of him is contradicting the other; one half fighting to get Loki and the other half fighting against it. It's only fair that the one with truth behind it starts winning the internal battle and he finds himself gravitating constantly. He should be annoyed that he can be manipulated this easy, but he really just like's seeing Loki happy and since he realised that Bruce has been leaving him alone, so it's okay. Everyone wins, right? He makes Loki happy, therefore Loki is happy. Seeing Loki happy makes him happy, therefore he and Loki are happy, and when this happens Bruce gets this look that _suggests_ he's happy; but Bruce is really weird so he can't be sure. But everyone's happy so yeah.

It's on this same train of thought that he tries to make Loki happy today, because the god has spent the last half an hour with his head and hand pressed against the window looking down onto the streets of New York.

"What ya looking at?" he asked, walking to stand beside him

"That's the problem, I'm not looking at anything."

"Don't be ridiculous, look," he points down, "there's some people, and there's Starbucks, there's cars."

"I can see them Stark," and it sucks that he's gone back to calling him that after he said his first name in a sleepy haze, "But I can't _see_ them. I can see the people but I can't _see_ them, just as I can with the cars and the stores – I can't see anything."

"You can go out if you want; you're not our prisoner." He assured the melancholy god.

"I'm sure the people of your city would be just thrilled to see me."

"Well, not many people hung around to see exactly what was attacking the city, and any camera images were shody at best; people probably won't even recognise you."

"Not helping, Stark." Tony got the distinct impression he knew exactly what was running through the gods head, and with the way he'd been sinking into a foul mood recently it probably wasn't the best to be hearing things like; 'pathetic, didn't even affect them, can't even do the wrong thing right, they don't even know you – a prince' because if Tony knows anything it's self-hate. And if he's gleamed anything from Loki's evil twin, it's that he _feeds_ on Loki's emotions, spurs on the hatred in the hopes it'll let him back in.

"Come on, Nicholls, let's go" he said with an inclination of his head for direction because his hands are in his pockets. Loki finally turns away from the window to give him a baffled look.

"Nicholls?"

"Just this guy from this movie that looks like you, come on," and Loki follows so he keeps talking, "Captain James Nicholls. Although, I don't think that's a good nickname, because fucking Benedict Cumberbatch, his name's Major Stewart in the movie, who is Nicholls superior is all like; 'let's go battle!'" he imitated a dumb child voice, "And Nicholls is all like; 'uh no, they have double the people.' And then Stewarts all like; 'it's cool, it'll be fine' – which it isn't – and then leads him and the small army into battle and everyone dies except for Stewart." Loki looked at him throughout the re-enactment with thinly veiled humour, "So a more appropriate nickname; Prince Hal, played by the same guy, but then I might as well call you Prince Loki so, ah, here we are!" he cuts himself off as the elevator pings open and they walk into the garage, "Which one Prince? Uh no, that one's bad too, now I'm thinking of a 70's singing diva." His mind wandered as he walked through the cars.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, not having moved far from the elevator.

"Pick a car, come on; I'm taking you out, we're going driving, and don't worry about anyone seeing you – the windows are tinted so dark no-one can see in, no matter how close you get to the glass." He waved a hand at the room in large, indicating to the vast amount of cars, "Your choice?"

"We can't-"

"If you're not going to choose I'm going to pick this obnoxiously green one," and then in a mockingly sappy voice, "Because it matches your eyes." He made it come out dreamily and Loki shoved his arm as he walked past him to the door of said green car.

"Well, I like this one's design anyway; so if you insist I must come, I suppose the choice is not too bad in itself."

"Are you kidding?" he asked with awe, happy the god liked this car; he liked it too, but he didn't think the god would find cars interesting (stupid seeing his apparent love for creating the half constructed bike upstairs), "This is my baby; the Plymouth Roadrunner 1969 – I worked on her for ages. You really like the design?"

"I like this design, and this one" he pointed to an Orange Mclaren F1, "and this one and this one" a purple Lamborghini Aventador and a yellow Saleen S7, "In fact, I like them all except that one." He pointed a finger in haughty disgust at the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG and its lemon wash – that car was pretty gross, but it was fast and Mercedes gave it to him in the hope's he'd drive it around and it would be good for their company.

"Ah okay," he said and gave a moment of silence for consideration, "well," he said turning back to Loki, "get in, time's a wasting."

The majority of the drive was fine, Loki looking out the windows at the tall buildings they passed and freaking out when the person in the car next to them looked through the window and he thought they saw him. Loki was relaxed in the seat and changed the lights as they approached to waste away the magic he still couldn't hold and so they could keep moving.

Tony was fine watching Loki out of the corner of his eye in comfortable silence with nothing but the soft sounds of the radio (Loki-powered) permeating the space. He liked driving, liked how it gave him a clear focus and nothing more; all his thoughts were clearer while driving and he was more perceptive of everything.

Said perceptiveness lead to the observation that Loki was getting twitchy and irritated, which was weird because he wasn't doing anything to get on the gods nerves (he thought) and was even more concerned when Loki pulled his feet up to rest on the dash and slouch in on himself to glare out the window. Loki was staring at the trees and nature as they flew past on the highways that littered the area and his lips were moving as though he were speaking. He heard Loki mutter a 'shut up' and decided to broach the subject.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked after a while, concerned.

"I'm fine." Loki said curtly.

"You just told the air to shut up; no-one made any noise."

"I'm _fine._" He stressed.

"Do you want me to pull over?" he asked worried.

"Oh yes," Loki scoffed, "Now we can pull over, when no-one's around so there's no risk of anyone getting hurt." The anger in the voice was unwarranted, Tony thought, and that creeped him the hell out.

"No Loki, that's not what I meant. We can head back to the tower if you like."

"Wonderful, lock me in again, fantastic." He scowled.

"You know you can leave at any time." He tried to sway Loki into a more positive mood; something was wrong and it wasn't just a case of the man period, that's for sure. "What's wrong?"

"Like you'd care." He grouched pushing himself further into the door.

"I do care."

"Oh I'm sure you do – who wouldn't care when it comes to making sure I don't flatten your pathetic excuse for a home again." The words were so hostile and he continued to crowd into the corner.

"Just hang on a second," Tony said, wanting to deal with the problem but not being able to while driving, "I'm going to pull over."

"Of course," Loki raised his voice in exasperation, "because otherwise I'll run the car off the road." He flailed a hand in his anger as Tony put the car in park and pulled up the hand-break.

"What's wrong Loki?" he asked pulling off his seatbelt so he could face the other better, "I want to help."

"Sure you do. Go find a different monster to play with."

"I'm not playing with you and you're not a monster-" Loki let out a shallow laugh, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he turned a frightening smile to him, finally looking away from the window, "You're just _so_ predictable" he narrowed his eyes.

"Well then you should know that I won't stop until I get my answer."

"Oh you'll be long dead by then." His smile is dangerous and chills Tony to the core; where the hell was Loki from the days before.

"Well fine." He said, working his stubborn way to a point, "But I'll die trying to get an answer out of you because I'm not playing you and you're not a monster and I care."

Loki lets out a barely audible; "Pff, he said you'd say that." But Tony catches it – just – and the chill he feels now is worse than before with the slicing grin aimed his way.

"He's here isn't he?" he asked Loki, now understanding why he'd been getting worse steadily over the past couple of days; he'd probably been being badgered by the other constantly.

"What does it matter?" Loki shook his head not confirming or denying.

"It matter's because this isn't the you that we were getting to know; this is him fucking with your head and-"

"Fucking with my head? Really? Because I remember you saying something the other day about how I was already messed up." Loki straightens in his seat, calling back on how Tony the other day had said those words in relatable comfort and twisting them against him. Or at least the other one had twisted them enough. Tony focussed on the scene, trying to find the other as he had that one day in the park while he responded.

"Those words are completely out of context; you know that, so why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" he relayed the question with a pain filled laughter, before degrading to a serious expression, "Because it is my nature."

"The nature of a monster? No Loki; that's not your nature. Your nature is sitting in the lab making music and working things out." He could make out the faint shadow of the other Loki leaning over the seat and whispering in his ear, eyes filled with malicious intent and Loki is clearly having trouble focussing on the two conversations. Tony can only help the anger he's receiving is truly meant to be directed at the creature at his side.

"No matter; you'll be dead soon enough anyway."

"Not if you don't let him in." Loki's nostrils flare at the words as the other Loki reacts, moving closer where he can and spitting poisonous words that Tony can't hear. "Listen; I can't hear what he's saying, hell, I can barely see him, but listen to me. He's lying, because I care, I do, otherwise I wouldn't have taken you for a drive, and I wouldn't have let you in my tower, and I would have called S.H.I.E.L.D. the first moment I saw you. But I didn't, and neither did Bruce; so we care."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Loki all but yelled in frustration, tears glossing his eyes but not falling.

"Because it's true! It's logical!" he shouted back.

"Or it's all a very well thought out plan!" more yelling.

"That's crazy – why would I do that? I swore to you!"

"It's crazy? It's Logical! 'I care' are not words I've ever heard without being followed by betrayal, so I'm sorry if I follow the pattern and am therefore disinclined to believe you!"

"Disin- Listen to me!" it's hard to keep Loki's attention on his words with the way the other Loki is practically climbing over him, "Stop listening to that creep, because he screwed around your life – but we didn't! I didn't! Because we care more than that shit head! What will it take for me to prove it!" he's thinking of doing something drastic; very, very drastic. It may not be a good idea, but it's the only one he has.

"Prove it? You can't prove anything that isn't tru-" Tony cuts off his words with his own lips, swallowing them as he grabs Loki's face with his hands and presses him into the seat corner. He keeps the pressure up until Loki opens his mouth in response and runs his tongue over Tony's lip. Good.

The kiss deepens and Tony is struck by the way in which Loki utilises the time. Loki drinks from it, takes everything he can get from it and gives everything he can. He's seen this in the movies, but never thought he'd experience it; the desperate need for the contact, the way Loki grasps at the action like nothing else matters being dragged fully into the motion with the knowledge that this is the only chance. Tony thinks Bruce was right when he said Loki liked him, because the trickster's movements seem pained like he wants this to last forever but knows it will end and so is dragging everything he can from the experience. Loki thinks Tony is doing this to prove a point, not out of any form of care, yet he takes advantage of the situation believing it won't happen again.

He can't explain the feeling of the kiss, will never be able to, but he knows it hurts to feel the want pulsing from Loki when it's mingled with the resignation of 'this is your only chance'.

When Tony pulls back from the clash of tongue both Loki's are visible and clear, but the poisonous one had his mouth shut and his eyebrows raised – he hadn't expected that. The pause gives Loki enough time to swipe him out of existence with a soft wave of his hand and the fly of magic.

"You shut him up" Loki whispered, their faces still close, Tony leaning over him. His voice was so incredibly soft and thick against the strain of not crying. "I'm sorry," he continues, just as softly, "I didn't – I'm sorry." Tony lifts his thumbs and trace Loki's eyes, swiping away the collection of water that threatened to fall. When Loki opens his eyes again they swirl with confusion and apprehension; waiting for Tony to say; 'lol jokes, I actually do hate you' or the horror of their contact to hit him.

He's scared, Tony realises, to lose this, yet he's already decided it wasn't his to begin with.

He's still got his hands on Loki's face, so he uses the leverage to pull in again, to connect again. He tried to, as cliché as it sounds, kiss the pain away. Loki's response was timid at best this time - as he'd expected - unsure of what to make of the situation. He pulls away but a hairs breadth and whispers against his lips; "I'm not kidding Loki; I care." If this was a movie, he thinks, there would be appropriately sad music, and all the women would cry and yell at the screen, screaming for them to just get together already. He kisses him again, and again, until he feels one of Loki's hands makes its way to his shoulder hesitantly. He pushed further to encourage the action, this time running his tongue over Loki's lips. The fingers flutter against his skin, unsure whether to continue or not and Tony can still feel the pain in the action; the want and the reluctance of leaving himself so open. He lets one of his hands wander from Loki's face and finds the one skirting his shoulder, bringing it up to rest on his own face and holds it there. Loki's other hand slowly joins it and grips the other side of Tony's face. "I'm sorry" Loki whispers again in the small gap they separate for air, and in the next gap Tony replies with; "It's okay."

They do this for what seems like ages and it's nothing like the kisses Tony normally partakes in; instead it's slow and full of intense feeling instead of his usual fast and heavy actions.

He doesn't know how, but they end up back at the tower and Loki walks over to Bruce and envelops him in a crushing hug – crushing only because of the emotions poured through it. It's an irremediable outpouring and the god looks like he's going to collapse in the scientist's arms when he returns the hug, looking at Tony with questioning eyes.

Tony can only feel happy as his two friends cling to each other for dear life. He takes a picture, how could he not.

Loki ends up falling asleep in the cot in the workshop they currently occupied and Tony tells Bruce what happened – everything, despite Bruce's apparent smugness over being right.

Over the next couple of days Tony enjoys catching Loki by surprise and planting sloppy kisses on his cheek, forehead, lips, wherever. And he thoroughly enjoys the blush he gets as a reaction, because Loki won't take initiative, so Tony has to prove he can.

Loki finds the kitchen one day; the proper kitchen for the chefs to use when he has a large amount of people staying. It's always completely stocked and Bruce and Tony find Loki in there with soufflés, lemon meringue pies, apple strudel, something that looks suspiciously like chocolate crackles and something Bruce identifies as Katayef. Loki looks at them like a deer caught in the headlights, so Tony pulls him over the counter by the front of his shirt and kisses him straight on the lips. Bruce just smiles at it and asks if he can try some. Loki says they can have it all – he can make more.

Needless to say, it's delicious.

Four days later and Loki is walking into the room with a look of determination on his face, which is weird, with the way he's holding the pool cue like he wants to poke out someone's eye. Both Tony and Bruce just stand there without knowing what to do, because Loki looks murderous. I probably had it coming to me, Tony thought; he was, after all, the one to teach Loki not to swing the cue around because it hurt like hell and could be used as a weapon.

They barely have time to duck as the cue comes swinging at them, but they do and it doesn't connect with either human. Which is odd, because no way Loki wouldn't have been able to follow that predictable movement.

They look up cautiously at the god above them who is paying neither human any attention. They stand and look in the direction that has the god so enamoured and see a form on the ground. A form which now has a nice lump forming on its skull, but a form either way. Loki moves the small end of the cue to slap its cheek gently when is tries to move, "Don't even try it." Loki warns and the man – he looks like a man at least, surrenders in the face of Loki's calm rage.

"Who the hell is that?" Tony asks rashly, but hey, it gets his point across.

"I believe you originally addressed him as 'fire portal'." Loki kept his eyes on the blonde-haired man, "I was right; I am far stronger than he."

"Nice save babe." Tony appraises, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

"What do we do with him?" Bruce asks.

Good question.

Give him to S.H.I.E.L.D. or try to interrogate him themselves. They saved Loki right, so why not this guy? But then again; the bastard was sneaking around in his home – and right behind them at that.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Why my chapters have suddenly gotten so long I don't know, but I don't care either way.

In the next chapter some shits going to go down.

But your choice; give the guy to shield or interrogate him themselves?

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

B T dubs; holidays are over : ( back to school to study for trials and finals…

Stay tuned and stay awesome


	12. Chapter 12

You know the drill guys; you voted for this so I hope you enjoy.

If it's not the option you wanted, well, you should have voted more… lol

And here we go;

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Tony made sure that when the intruder awoke he had no hope of escaping; tied to the chair they placed him on in the middle of one of the now clear lab levels. Loki sat behind their captive as to ensure both that he didn't know he was there (because they could only assume he came for the god) and as a magical safety barrier.

The man had slightly spiked light brown hair and eyes that, when Bruce checked for concussion, were a dull hazel. He looked to be in his early 30's – a bit older than Loki appeared but younger than either scientist - and had a slightly tanned complexion. He was taller than both Bruce and he, but a fair sight shorter than their resident deity with a nice purple shade working across the side of his head.

Bruce and Tony stood over the man until he awoke, wanting to convey the sense of exactly whom was in control whilst still having a clear view of Loki who was directly behind their captive but far enough away that he could move without having to worry about being heard – not that that was a problem, the guy was like a living shadow, silent in his movements.

When the man started grumbling and lifting his head they made sure to slam him with questions which he would no doubt answer truthfully in his semi-conscious state.

First matter of business; "What's your name?" Tony asked briskly.

"Mnnnhh" he responded, blinking his eyes harshly.

"What?"

"MNoohha" he replied just as groggily and tried to bring a hand to his head – too bad it was tied down. That garnered his attention and he quickly shook himself awake, flexing his arms on the bonds.

"MNoo-what?" Tony teased, earning a glare from the captive.

"Noah." He spoke in measured tones, not saying the name quick or slow, just stating the fact and trying to take stock of the situation.

"Noah what?" Bruce prompted, if they got a while name they could have JARVIS search it.

"Roman, Noah Roman." His eyes flicked across the space, probably looking for an escape route. Tony noted the way he eyed them up, probably thinking them weak, after all; Tony hadn't seen the need in wearing his ironman suit when Bruce and Loki were near, although he did have the bracelets on. Just in case.

"JARVIS,"

"Already in motion, Sir" his AI responded quickly, cutting of any direction Tony may have given. Ah, his AI was getting so smart these days. He looked back to the prisoner and decided he'd just stare at him for a while, you know, to unnerve him.

"…If that's all you wanted, can I go?" the man- Noah asked with an air of cockiness.

"No, you can't" Tony reprimanded.

"Why were you in the tower?" Bruce asked, sitting on the desk in front of the man.

"My tower." Tony expanded before giving time for an answer.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." Noah replied with a small smile. Tony could see Loki shaking his head out of the corner of his eye, their own living lie detector.

"I hope you know we know when you're lying." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why were you really here?" Bruce asked again.

"Really; I just wanted to get to know the mighty ironman and incredible hulk," he said with sincerity and then tacked onto the end like a nail rusted through hate alone, "Before I killed them." To their credit neither of them flinched in the face of his determination, although Loki's face screwed up a little in displeasure towards the idea, which was nice – knowing the god really had their backs. Said god pulled out a pen and began writing on the paper near, across a few pages.

'His inflexion is ('bentrovato' crossed out) wrong' he held up another piece of paper, 'He is a pawn'

"Who do you work for?" Bruce asked quickly understanding the words.

"Who says I work for anyone?"

"Your tone." Tony informed sharply and the man only responded with raised brows.

"…You don't seriously expect me to answer that do you? I'm not going to." Loki started writing halfway through the sentence, holding up a new piece of paper that said only one word; 'fear'.

"But you do have a boss…"

"No, I thought up this ingenious plan to kill the avengers all by myself." He drawled sarcastically.

"Kill the avengers? You mean all of us; not just Tony and me?"

"Well duh, what's the use in taking out only two of you?" okay, slightly unnerving. Loki began writing again.

"…You do know we have a god on our team right?" Tony raised one eye in defiance.

"So do we." He smiled unnervingly while Loki held up his paper in earnest; 'from the park' it said.

"What do you mean you have a god on your team?" he spat while looking at the new piece of paper; 'there will be more'. Right, coz how many did they fight at the park – six or something?

"Oh you know, he's about yay tall," he indicated with a nod of his head which really told them nothing, "Black hair, green eyes," Tony looked up to Loki instantly who was looking at the man in front of him like he had grown another head, "Handsome, although he's a monster when you get to know who he really is." He's smiling like a shark and Loki is just shaking his head 'no' continuously and staring at them with imploring eyes. "He's kind of my semi-boss I suppose."

"Is this, by any chance, the same god you were fighting at the park?" Tony queried.

"Yeah, but the fucker kind of lost it; guess he couldn't handle the deal." He snarled. Loki's face was the epitome of confusion, eyes squinting trying to remember, mouth slightly open. If this were a cartoon there would be question marks floating about his head. He tried not to let the cold dread settle in his stomach; Loki could have been playing them this whole time, although he did look mighty unsure.

"Loki?" Bruce asked for confirmation of the name and Noah nodded, "You're sure?"

"Yeah, wouldn't forget the bastards name in a hundred years. He's a real piece of work."

Suddenly he was balancing on only the back two legs of the chair as Loki tipped it and sneered at his side, "I've never met you in all my years, nor have I made any _deals _andyet you speak recondite truths."

"Well maybe not you, but it was you," he spoke in riddle, seemingly unaffected.

"Your jactation collogues me to triturate you until you conflate with the ground on which you sit – and I may not be able to cogent it."

Noah gapped at him for a moment before responding, "You know your split personality's threats are kinda similar, you guys should say something more along the lines of 'I'll pummel you into the ground'."

Loki's face paled and his back straightened, "Impossible," he slammed the front of the chair down with a force that ricocheted throughout their captive's bones, frightening Tony with its conviction, "I would remember," his eyes flicked to the ground and scoured it back and forth before flicking back up to Noah as he spoke.

"Would you?" he questioned, smirking at Loki's lost look, "Would you?" he reiterated louder in the gods silence, "How many things has he done that you don't remember?"

"No, no this is the first," his voice was soft, "This is the first thing I've been accused of that I don't remember." He let out a deep breath and when he spoke again it was fuelled by a new determination and anger, "Tell me; what did he deal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Noah taunted, but Tony could read the fear seeping across his face, and of he could then Loki damn well could as well. The god let his magic travel through the chair as he held its back and towered over the figure.

"Tell me," he ground out as the bonds tightened with the magical enhancement and Noah let out a frantic noise, conjuring a flame in his hand and letting it rush towards the god. It ran up Loki's arm without much effort or response, twisting up and around his neck before it flew down the opposite and back onto the chair, burning the man's hand before it petered out, "Do not use my element against me; not whilst I have power." He ground out and Tony delighted in the fear that washed Noah's face, a bit hash yes, but he felt it, "Tell me."

"I'm sure you'll remember in your own time," the man replied, utilising the same self-preservation techniques Tony knew he contained; too bad it didn't work well for him. Loki's grip turned crushing on the wood and it compressed on itself in the effort he used not to lash out.

A feral snarl escaped his lips as he pushed away the air crackling in his distaste, "Take him away before I kill him." He kicked the door open with his foot, the force causing it to hit the wall and dent, "Sorry." He spat without much empathy as he closed the door with a swipe of his hand but without having to actually touch it.

"…I'll take him in," Bruce said after a moment, referring to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, "In the truck so he can stay tied up; the other guy will nab him if he tries to run. Someone should stay here with him." He motioned with his head to the door Loki exited through, "We can't keep him here anymore."

"What about the," he gestured to his face, "Bruising and stuff?"

"You whacked him over the head when you saw him, remember? And then he burnt himself when he tried to magic up fire. We noticed him here through the fluctuations."

"…Alright, get him out of here; I'm going to go find Loki." He walked away from the prisoner and his friend, "Good luck."

"You too." Bruce offered already figuring out how he was going to work this.

"If he kills me write me a good eulogy." Bruce snorted a laugh in response just as the door closed behind Tony.

Loki was a ghost in the building; Tony couldn't find him anywhere and JARVIS was the most useless piece of technology in light of the situation, giving nothing away no matter what, whether that was because he was heeding Loki's wishes or actually didn't know where he was Tony would never know. Half an hour into the fruitless search Tony contacted Fury and told him they had a prisoner coming in before continuing the search.

Another hour and a half later and he was approached by the god. More like snuck up from behind and given a heart attack, but details. The main problem was that Loki looked terrible, anger seeping from his bones in the understanding that he didn't even know what he'd done.

"Do you have someplace I can break?" Loki asked as calmly as possible and Tony immediately thought of the lab six floors down where he tested the most of his equipment. Yep, perfect for those tightly clenched hands that just begged to deal damage.

"Sure, ah, come this way," he said, motioning for him to follow. Loki didn't say much throughout the journey, but Tony figured it was his way of making sure he didn't lash out. He appreciated it; he really did, because if Loki were to unleash anything it looked like he might just split his skull open. It frightened him, yes, but it worried him more. This is the man he'd been getting to know, and dare he say falling for, in a whole new light. This was madness and anger and hate and probably the exact emotions his mirror fed on; all negative chi or whatever.

"If you wish things to remain intact you may desire to remove them." Loki's voice broke his train of thought as the elevator doors opened.

"What are you planning on?" Tony asked as he quickly scanned the area with a sharp eye and deciding that, no, all this stuff was replaceable, which was why this was the testing floor.

"Beleaguer." He walked to the middle of the room while Tony stayed near the exit. "Don't come back down unannounced." The warning floated through the air and he nodded consent before turning to leave. He barely caught the 'thank you, Stark' as the elevator doors closed, but it was there.

"JARVIS, what does beleaguer mean?" he asked the empty cavern.

"It is to exhaust with attacks, Sir. It seems he will be trying to 'blow off some steam', as you so often do." Great – heavy on the sarcasm.

"Thanks J. Can you patch through a call to the good old Doctor,"

"I assume you speak of Dr Banner; the call is being made."

"Good," he stepped out of the box and walked to the lounge, "Can you pull up security on the floor Loki's on?"

"Yes, Sir, just a moment" the AI responded a moment before Bruce's voice rang through the room.

"Tony? What's up?"

"My cooker just looked like it was either about to jump off the top floor or cause some serious damage. Currently it's on the testing floor and I'm about to pull the security to see what's happening."

"Did it blow a casket or something?"

"Something like that," he replied as the screen flickered to life and he observed the damage. Already part of the lab was decimated, an uncharacteristic pile of wood that used to be one of the tables against the wall and the technology that used to adorn it strewn around the room. He watched as Loki picked up another table; metal this time, with one hand and surprising ease seen as the thing was screwed with industrial grade material to the ground. He flipped it through the air and held it hovering in place across the room with magic. The god then clenched his hand and made a lobbing motion, one of the many chairs flying from its spot on the floor to hit the table with a resounding clang that reverberated through the floors of the building and making it audible even though he didn't have a mic to watch. "I think you should head back soon, someone with experience keeping calm could be useful."

"Okay, yeah. I'll figure it out and call you when I'm almost there." Bruce complied and movements could be heard on the opposite end of the line.

"Alright, see you soon." He said ending the call and returning to watching the live feed. He got enough of an idea of Loki's emotions from the raged cries that permeated the walls and the sounds of destruction that followed. He was currently throwing screwdrivers and the like at the table like daggers where they punctured the metal and embedded themselves. It soon became apparent that each tool lined itself up perfectly and the resulting image was that of a target in which Loki began hurling bursts of magic at. He moved closer with each strike until he was upon it, slicing it down with a devastating punch that ended with his knuckles to the floor. His magic continued to swell and a flickering of a green electrical fire flooded across the floor like dye in water. It continued to build until the swirling mass moved like a hurricane and swallowed the entire room, obscuring the most of the camera's view.

He watched this for a great deal of time before it subsided and he was greeted with the image of Loki in his office chair legs crossed and elbows on his knees, hands supporting his face. It seemed serene for all of a moment before the table to the right of the room crumpled in on itself like a crushed can and the monitors on the adjacent wall blew sparks and debris everywhere, Loki reacting to neither.

The god had used nothing like this in the battle against New York, and no doubt the powers would have been helpful. Not to mention the fact that the god was currently drained; what if he was at full strength?

He watched the destruction continue in much the same manner before he got a text from Bruce and he travelled down in just enough time to see the scientist pull into the garage.

"Is it any better?" Bruce asked hopping out of the car.

"You tell me," Tony spoke, pulling out a phone and showing Bruce what seemed to be a highlights reel, fast forwarding through things and watching others, "This bit's one of my favourites." Tony informs as the video plays.

In it Loki is still sitting in the chair and apart from the mess around him, looks normal. It remains that way for a moment before every monitor left in the space, as well as a great deal of machines rip apart and into their individual pieces hovering in the air where their converged selves used to lie. The circuits, wires and cogs span weakly in the air, the light catching off their surfaces and shimmering before dispersing and flying at the walls where they connected with a dull clang and fell to the floor. The video continued to show Loki standing swiftly and picking up the chair he'd been seated on before throwing it across the room.

"Can you connect us through to the live feed, J," Tony asked and they found themselves watching a remarkably empty room. Dread curdled in his stomach instantly at the sight; where had Loki gone? He'd only stopped watching for (he looked to his watch) 15 – 20 minutes at best. "Where is he JARVIS?" he called whilst in the elevator, Bruce next to him waiting just as eagerly for the answer.

"He is on the penthouse floor, Sir" the AI responded and both Bruce and Tony mashed the button on the panel, willing the device to go faster.

The room looked deceptively clear as they left the elevator, but the red they saw creeping its way from behind the couch did not bode well. They walked to its edge to peer over the top and upon seeing what it bore Bruce rushed around it while Tony simply jumped it. He tried not to slip on the blood now under his feet.

"Loki!" he prompted, kneeling in the thick goo without giving a damn and pulling off his shirt quickly. He saw Bruce do the same as he gently slapped the trickster's cheek while pressing the cloth against the deep gash that ran from his elbow to wrist. "Loki! Dammit, why'd you do this?" he called as he tied off the shirt and began to tie Bruce's shirt around the identical wound on the other arm.

"Loki," Bruce tried to contact him more gently, "Loki, come on, open your eyes," he lifted the kneeling god's chin from his slumped form. Green eyes opened blearily and Bruce continued to garner his attention, "Loki, listen to me, we're going to get you down to the med rooms, okay? Nod Loki, talk to me." He ushered as Tony prepared to pick him up.

"You left," are the first words that escape the god's mouth and Tony knows they're aimed at him. He hadn't meant to leave, but he'd obviously not been present when he was needed.

"Loki, I was just getting Bruce," he placated as the god's head rolled back down, trying to fight through the flood of guilt he felt.

"You left," Loki said again, lifting one arm before it flopped down being too heavy for him to move, "But he was there." His voice was sticky, like his tongue refused to move and he sounded like he was drunk. Tony hated that fucker, the one that the world knew Loki as and the one that left Loki bleeding out on the ground here. "I had to – had to stop." He said softly.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Bruce informed, "But we can't give a blood transplant; he has an alien blood type."

"Well get some HBOC's in him; it's the best we can do for now." Tony supplied, leaning down over Loki and adjusting him, "I'm going to pick you up now, alright?" Loki just leaned back into his touch as he hefted him up.

"You're strong, you're strong," Loki spoke with a tone that cried 'wow'. Halfway through lifting him he was interrupted by the god again, "I got this, I got this," he said, tapping Tony on the chest and putting his own feet beneath himself. The motion didn't last more than half a second before he was falling and Tony thanked his reflexes that he managed to scoop his arms under Loki before he contacted the punishing ground again, "Whoops," Loki giggled as Tony finally coerced him into his arms and made towards the elevator.

"You're going to be okay, Loki," Bruce spoke, "We need to keep him awake, so keep talking." Bruce clarified as he hit the elevator button.

"You guuuuyz," Loki drawled, "I love you guyz," his head shifted against Tony's chest, but unlike all those nights ago the action only transferred fear through his being, "You're de bessh-d."

"Yeah, alright Loki." Tony admonished before turning to Bruce, "What of he needs things other than oxygen in his body? Like, nitrogen or some other element? What are we gonna do?"

"We'll just have to use the perfluorocarbons and hope it works." Bruce said, pushing his fingers into Loki's neck to feel how weak the pulse was becoming; the shirts had already turned a darkened red, but it was better than nothing.

"I know," Loki spoke again and they waited for the vital information, "We can go bowling." Apparently not so vital, "Yeeeeah, let's go bowling, or dancing; I like dancing." The god was delirious, "Do you think they'll have cherries? Cherries are awesome." He continued and both Tony and Bruce shared worried looks.

"Okay Loki. After this is done, we'll buy you some cherries, how does that sou-"

He was cut off abruptly and almost dropped that of whom he was addressing when Loki yelled very suddenly and very loudly; "Oh here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again!" Well maybe sung was a more correct word for the action, and whilst it was remarkably in key the volume level left their ears wringing in the small container. He continued to sing parts of the song softer; "I should have known, should have known… venetian blinds your car is pulling… just when you think, you're in control," he strung together different lines of the song in seemingly no order, flailing one arm and kicking a leg in time, making it more and more likely he was going to end up on the floor by the moment.

"Loki, Loki! I'm going to drop you if you don't stop," Tony warned softly and caused Loki to look up at him. A lazy, goofy smile spread across the god's face before he spoke.

"Yuuuur pretty," he said as the doors opened and they made their way out. The gods head tipped back so he could see Bruce and he repeated; "I love yu guyzzzz."

"Yeah, we love you too," Bruce replied absent-handedly as he immediately moved to the storage facilities and pulled out supplies, Tony taking Loki to one of the beds.

"Really? Yehaaaaay," he cheered as he was laid down, "This is soft, but it's algid," he pouted before his eyes widened and he looked around, "Whoa, everything's bluuuryyy." Bruce moved quickly setting up what would be the drip and laying out disinfectant and thread that would be used to close the wounds on his arms. That might present a problem, given Loki's previous encounters with needles. Upon thinking this the god caught a sight of them, "Are we going to sew something?" he questioned, looking at them without a hint of fear, "But I didn't bring any fabric." He pouted. "Ow," he whined as Bruce pushed the needle with the HBOC's into his arm, but didn't otherwise respond to it or try to remove it which was good.

"Loki, I don't want you to get scared or anything, but we're going to sew your arm shut." He said, hoping the information would help quell fears instead of just jabbing him outright.

"My arm?" he asked as Tony undid the first shirt while Bruce prepared two sterilised needles; it would be easier if they stitched one arm each.

"You cut it remember?"

"Oh yeah; my bad." He nodded as the other shirt came off.

"This is going to hurt, okay?" Bruce asked, showing him the needle, "We can't help you with the pain because you don't have enough blood and we don't have time, but we're not going to harm you further." He stressed, trying to get the message across as Tony took the second needle and placed himself by Loki's right arm.

"It's okay," Loki smiled at them, "You guys are the only ones in my life, out of everyone, you's are the only ones,"

"The only ones, what?" Bruce asked, pushing the needle through the skin for the first time and receiving no reaction. Tony followed on the other arm.

"The only ones in my life I trust." He answered, his head swaying where it was, eyes watching the ceiling. God that crushed his heart squeezed it shut until it hurt. How long had Loki been living and in delirious honesty he could only provide two people with whom he trusted. Tony stared down at the god who was now forlornly staring into space, Bruce lifting a hand to ruffle his black hair in a show of comfort.

In the end Loki had needed a hell of a lot of stitches – more than they were willing to count out. The silence of them stitching was only interrupted when Loki asked if he could tell a story or if they would tell him one. His stories only made sense to his currently addled mind and were disjointed, but Tony and Bruce took comfort in the fact that Loki was speaking. The god was enraptured every time they told a short story, asking questions at the end. At other time's Loki would break out in song again, but again it comforted them to know that he was at least conscious.

One of the worst parts about the whole ordeal was having to clean up the semi-coagulated puddle back upstairs and throwing out his clothing knowing that even if they could be cleaned he'd never want to wear them again. He want's nothing to do with the red liquid which should have stayed firmly _inside_ Loki's veins.

Bruce, being the one with medical qualifications, stayed down there while he mopped up the mess. He found the accursed knife that caused the damage glinting on the floor like it was proud of what it did, which is stupid because knife's can't feel, but it angered him enough that he had it dissembled and remade into a box shape before crushing it like the rubbish it was and tossing it down the garbage chute.

The next day Loki awoke and proceeded to act as though nothing had happened, however he thanked them for taking care of him. Tony, however, had different ideas and cornered him on the couch. The god's arms were still bandaged and he'd explained that the HBOC's were likely to be purged from his body and that it would take a while for his blood level to increase, but the wounds would heal quickly.

"I need you to promise me something." Tony started and Loki looked over from where he'd had his attention garnered by a tablet.

"What?" the god asked, not questioning the question, but asking what needed to be promised.

"It doesn't matter, you just have to promise me, alright?" he pleaded and after a moment received a small hesitant nod, "Never, ever cut yourself again, okay?"

"Stark, I-"

"No. You don't do it. I don't care if the other you is being a bitch or if you're cutting vegetables; I never want to see that you've put something sharp through your skin again, got me?" Loki frowns at him like he's trying to figure out what the words actually mean before nodding consent. He continues to frown as he looks down at the tablet in his lap, pressing a few things but not doing anything. He's clearly thinking something and they're close enough so Tony uses his knee to bump against the god's in encouragement.

"Stark I-" he begins, moving his head to face the inventor but not lifting his eyes.

"Tony" he cuts over the top to correct him. Loki's face twists into a heartbreaking show of concerned happiness, disbelief and relief at being able to address him with his first name, eyes softer due to his lack of energy caused by a low blood level.

"Tony," he agrees softly, closing the gap between them hesitantly, because for all the time's Tony's kissed him, the god still hasn't kissed Tony. It's soft at first, matching the tentative advance fully and Tony pushes back eagerly; trying to show Loki it was fine; the god had more self-conscious issues than he'd seen in a long time. They were especially ridiculous because Loki was a god and gods shouldn't be hesitant about anything.

When Loki's hand finally makes contact with his shoulder he traces the arm with his own palm, holding it tight and placing his other hand on the trickster's hip, trying to bundle him in his arms. He snakes his tongue out to run along Loki's lip and he opens easily, skilled silver tongue sliding over his own.

The encouragement apparently did the trick, Loki slowly clambered on top of him though they both remained siting, meaning Tony really had to strain his neck to look follow the gods mouth up.

Bruce walked in to the scene and promptly, without changing pace, managed a U-turn and left again to go do work of some kind. Maybe he'd clean up the testing facilities.

Two days later they removed the stitches from Loki's arms, the wounds being only small scabs, but he still had a vastly decreased blood volume, which meant his every movement was hampered and he no longer had to expend his magic as it was being used to make sure the blood being made to replenish his system was more than fully functional.

So basically he was human, a weak human at that, so they fed him lots and made sure he slept and all the things you're supposed to do for sick people; not that the god didn't argue against being coddled.

Another three days and Tony found himself waiting for the elevator so he could go up to the higher floors to make Loki eat something. He himself ate more now that he had to make sure Loki ate, and he was often found eating the same meals regularly, which was odd.

Finally the elevator made it up, it must have come from the bottom floor or something, and its doors opened to allow him in. Too bad it also allowed him to have a heart attack as he saw Steve Roger's waiting inside. He tried to act as normal as possible with his heart thundering the way it was in his ribcage as he entered the device.

"Tony, I was looking for you." Steve said as the doors hissed closed.

"I didn't know you were coming. JARVIS, please alert all residents and patrons that Steve Rogers is here and we'll be going up to the common floor." Which was a common-room that took up a whole floor. JARVIS would relay the message to Loki and the god would know to stay out of sight.

Probably.

"I need to discuss with you about the prisoner Bruce brought in." Steve began immediately and Tony begged the skies that his heartbeat wasn't as audible as it seemed.

"Uh, sure, what about him?" he asked, feigning interest.

"He said he's been working with Loki-"

"What?" he cut in quickly, shock probably coming across as fear.

"I know; Loki, right? Either way, he said that Loki was in your tower – I was sent immediately."

"…Look," he started with wide eyes, "Noah's the only dangerous thing that's been in the building; my security would have picked it up otherwise, hell, it even tells me if a bird lands wrong." Not mentioning the fact that he took Loki off that list after his first appearance with the whole jumping out the wall incident.

"Regardless, I've been sent to check it out." The elevator stuttered beneath their feet, lights flicked off and they were suspended for a moment before it began its ascent upwards again. "What was that?"

"JARVIS?"

"It appears there is an unknown fluctuation occurring in your penthouse, Sir."

"If it's Loki, I swear," Steve grumbled under his breath as he commanded the AI to take them to that floor instead. Tony knew it wasn't Loki, he knew that fluctuation, but he'd be damned if Loki probably wasn't in the same room anyway.

The doors parted to the open space and sketched a scene instantly. To the right of them was a woman with blonde hair and caramel skin, black and red covering her form tightly with a circle empty of any insignia on her shoulder. She held to curved blades, one extended to the other side of the room while the other rested at her side as she stood like she was waiting in line; comfortable and full of confidence. Trailing left from her was a wreck of furniture and floor, marred with scratches and scorches until it lead to the second being in the room, which was, of course, Loki. He stood facing her, as she did him, slightly crouched in his position and with an arm in front of him whilst his other also rested at his side, looking for all the world as though he were about to enter a kung-fu tournament. Unlike her, however, his breath was ragged and his arms wavered from the obvious effort he'd placed on them whilst still being weakened from blood loss.

As they stepped into the room the two fighters looked to them, the woman making the fatal mistake of taking too long observing as Loki drew in whatever magical reserve he had and blasted the heck out of the entire room, teleporting everything bar the two humans. They heard a crash on the floor above and hurried back inside the elevator, Steve's face the epitome of anger and righteousness while Tony's conveyed only fear and worry. His poor heart was going to give out, arc reactor or no.

The doors opened to another scene, this time showing a room with not only its normal furnishings but also that of the floor below. Neither of the two beings were anywhere to be seen on first glance and so Tony rushed into the room and flushed it out.

Quickly he found the girl and her wicked knives unconscious on the ground and called Steve over, hoping the super soldier hadn't found his god of mischief. Wait, his?

No such luck, though, for as Steve worked his way over a very audible groan rang out through the room. He realigned his sight to see Loki trying pitifully to raise himself from the floor; he really had outdone himself. Steve unfortunately noticed this also and approached the felled man – for that was all he seemed now. With a devastating knock of his shield (of course he'd brought that when sent to flush out the building) he pounded Loki unconscious again, despite Tony's protests that the man couldn't very well do much harm in his current state.

15 minutes later he found himself texting Bruce; 'Steve's got Loki and another woman. He's taking them to SHIELD; we know nothing alright?' He sent it and then deleted all traces of the message from the servers, putting everything he owned under tighter security as he tailed the paddy wagon Steve had procured from god-knows-where for transport.

He had to try and get Loki out of this shit, but he couldn't tell Fury that the god had been living with him and Bruce; they would consider them compromised and lock them up for aiding and abetting.

That left only two options: He could try to convince them that Loki was helping without the knowledge the god had been staying with them, or he could wait until a more opportune moment; see what they planned to do to the god and then work on a case with Bruce on how to get him out.

He didn't think either decision held much stock, but he had nothing else.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Decision; try and convince with a faulty plan and get (hopefully) Loki out, or develop a plan a wait - allowing Loki to be handled by shield in the meantime…

All the things happened in this chapter, and now we move onto more angst and whump and all the feels….

All I can say is; poor, poor Loki :' (

Hope you guys enjoyed, leave your thought's in a comment/review/whatevar

P.S. trails soon and then finals D : Wish me luck

Stay tuned and stay awesome


	13. Chapter 13

Asdfghjkl – trials soon D : im starting to freak out guys (and it's only trials, not even finals)

Either way; I'll try to story – for you guys

I also have another story im working on, but I wanna finish it before I start posting the chapters – so watch out for that too; maybe…

Idk

Eitherway; hope you enjoy…

~~~~~CONSPICUOUS PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Brain

About

To

Explode

Literally, all that used to be the greatness of the mind belonging to Tony Stark had been reduced to a sopping pile of completely useless mush swirling around his skull and causing more trouble than it was worth, practically pouring out his ears and ready to burst through his skull with the amount of fluid synapse left inside.

It's how he felt anyway.

Stepping into the conference room with Steve and Fury he literally searched his nothing-for-brains trying to figure out an explanation as to why the hell Loki was in his penthouse and coming up with absolutely nothing. He didn't even want to be there, he wanted to be with Loki who was no doubt being restrained in that damn cell which he knew couldn't hold the god; regardless of the fact that he was currently probably injured within an inch of his sanity. Hopefully they noted this and allowed Bruce to check on him.

"Stark," Fury grabbed at his attention even as it constantly drifted to the god in their holding cell, "nice of you to join us," he growled in relation to his constant spacing out.

"Yeah, well, my mind was otherwise occupied." He replied back snappily, having a hard time reeling in his emotions in the light of such a devastating situation. How was Loki now? Was he awake?

Did he think they turned him in?

"Understandable; you had one of the top villains in your home; mind sharing as to how he managed to get through your 'top-grade' security?"

"I dunno," his voice was strained testily, "Rogers and I opened the door and he was there fighting Noah's bimbo on the penthouse floor." His head jerked in barely suppressed anger. As soon as Noah and the girl had seen each other they'd been conversing like they were bff's, placing no doubt in everyone's mind that they worked together on this, but still placing Loki in a variable condition. Kind of. In the simplest terms; Bruce and he thought Loki was good; the rest thought he was bad. "And then Captain Spangley whacked him over the head as a nice 'thankyou'."

"You're defending a villain who broke into your home?" Fury asked, "With his underling at that?"

"Well he wasn't just fighting her for no reason," he snapped, watching as Steve confirmed that it had looked like the two had been fighting.

"Are you telling me you think Loki, of all people, was trying to get rid of these supers?" The director's voice was deep and slow, trying to comprehend.

"I don't know; we didn't exactly get to have a chat now did we? For all we know he could have been helping and now he's imprisoned after taking down a potential threat, who, I might add, looked like a hell of a threat with those blades in her hands!" Okay, yeah, he was probably pushing it now, better tone it down. Fury narrowed his eyes suspiciously before proceeding to talk.

"If you're so invested in this dream then fine; I'm placing you on guard duty. I've called in the rest of the team – you'll all be keeping guard of him on a rotating watch; we don't want him slipping again," he fixed them with a solid glare and dared them to defy, whilst Tony was delighted inside at the prospect of being permitted into the cell area, "You," he pointed forcefully at Tony, "Get the first watch. Enjoy." And with that he exited the room, leaving the super soldier and genius behind.

"Tony," Steve started after a moment, "Are you sure about this, I mean, we don't even know why he was there and you're defending him?"

"Look, as far as I've noticed," he spoke, walking towards the door, "You don't try and take down your own team; kind of counter-productive."

"So is getting captured but he did that the first time around."

"But that's getting captured, this is physically weakening your own forces; no Steve. Do you honestly think anyone with even a degree of brain function would consider that?"

"Others have"

"Well then they're lacking brain function aren't they?" he asked, halfway out the door, "Now if you'll excuse me; I have a prisoner to watch." And with that he closed the door firmly behind him, cutting off anything else the Captain may have tried to say.

He had to fight the urge to run to the prison area less he look to eager, but his heart thumped hectically as he approached, wondering how Loki was faring. Probably not well.

He was right, he noticed upon entering the large open area that contained a new glass case similar in design to the previous but most likely different in construct. One of the walls of the space surrounding the cell was flat as opposed to the curved nature of the others and he knew the wall could be drawn away; the other two prisoners were being held on the other side of it.

Loki was laying on a table in the middle of the glass container, the silver metal contrasting the now pale skin of his chest and black pants. He'd realised, a while ago now, that the god wasn't nearly as pale as he appeared; the armour he wore was so dark it made his skin seem light in tone, but it was naturally a slightly golden hue no doubt brought on by the relentless sun in Asgard. Here on the table, however, it was so devoid of colour he could be looking at a black and white image if it weren't for Bruce's hands and body moving about behind him. There were restraints on the table, but they hadn't been used; whoever had put him in here had clearly recognised the god as too weak to move.

Bruce ushered him into the cage as a few medics made their hasty retreat.

"How is he?" Tony asked making sure his voice held no inflexion so the mic's couldn't carry it to the monitoring station. The buckling in the bare skin of Loki's chest did not look nice.

"Not good; his blood level is lower than usual, but not too bad. Overall loss it looks like he's donated a few bags of blood but that's all." Well that was a vast increase on his blood level days ago, "The area where he was attacked by the Captain seems to have, partially, crushed his skull," he winced as he spoke, gesturing to the right side of his head; the area was covered by his hair but it was clear, "I'm hoping it will heal up by itself; I've already heard some bone relocation, but I'm not sure if it's from that injury or the ones sustained while in combat with our other prisoner. He has multiple cracked ribs and was brought in with a broken one which has since re-aligned itself. It would seem as though he hasn't eaten or drunk in days by his blood tests and physical composure, so we have him on a drip; not sure what good it will do." He shrugged as he packed away the remains of his materials, "he has slivers on his arms, but they are mostly gone whilst some of his injuries are still healing; I'd say they were more recent." Bless Bruce and his understanding of needing to talk in code, "The director has given the medical staff orders to deliver him a magic suppressant the moment he's healed," he zipped the bag closed and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's chemically engineered and they don't know what it will do yet; they don't have anyone or anything to test it on, so it's highly unstable and one of many that they're willing to try. I don't think it's wise in his state, which is why they're waiting for him to heal; they don't much care for its side effects anyway." The entire speech was only interrupted by that sickening bone relocation sound as the side of his head returned from its current concave shape to a more sight friendly convex.

"Well…" he didn't know what to say really, so he changed the topic, "The team's coming in; we're taking Loki-watch duty in turns it seems. I get first watch because the Director loves me."

"And I suppose this watch duty will be placed _outside_ the cell," he admonished, walking towards the door with a reluctant Tony following; he didn't want to leave the god's side but he couldn't stay either.

"How long till he wakes?" he asked as they passed through the door, hearing its heavy mechanism lock behind him.

"Not long from the way he's healing I'd say; there're medics in the surveillance room awaiting his awakening so they can put the drugs in him; but I doubt they'll do it themselves – one of us might have to do it."

"Not me." He replied quickly, eyes skirting the room and looking for an appropriate place to sit and wait, he would not let Loki see him in a negative light; giving him a suppressant would surely do that.

"All right, well, I'll be going to give a full report on his status; take care."

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged him off as he found a chair on the far side of the room; not the most comfortable looking structure, but it was better than the ground.

Two hours later he changed his mind; the ground surely had to be better than the torture machine he was currently perched on; the seat was unforgiving and the back of it dug into his spine. I creaked with his every movement and gave him no lee-way or opportunity to actually observe their prisoner. He'd only just relocated to a high table-top when Loki shifted; the first sign of life yet.

Loki tried to lift his arm but it flopped uselessly in what was probably reminiscent of all that a magikarp ever managed to do. His fingers danced at his side, however, and green tendrils flared across his body and the surface he was laid upon before travelling down its legs and across the floor. It worked its way up the window and across the roof before dissipating. Apparently satisfied with whatever he had found Loki allowed a questioning groan to escape his mouth as he tried to roll over and get up off the table. It mostly resulted in him falling off and landing in a crouch, ripping out the drip line before using the table to hoist himself up; it was the only thing he could have used; there was nothing else in the room.

Finally his eyes opened and he traced the area with trepidation in his eyes. Tony felt worry crawl through him as Loki's eyes finally connected with his form; what if Loki really did think they planned this.

"Stark." The god greeted curtly, letting Stark chose how he would approach the situation. It was a technique he understood instantly; his next words would either quell or feed the doubt swirling in his mind.

"Hey, long time no see; last time you had this lovely muzzle over your mouth," he replied and watched as previously un-noted tension melted from Loki's shoulders. He was about to open his mouth again when the door burst open and a plethora of people entered the space, snapping Loki's attention away from him. Said god's knuckles were white as he gripped the table top; whether out of effort to stand or fright was yet to be determined, so Tony let his attention be snapped away as well.

Entering the room was the entirety of the Avengers team, plus Fury and a small band of medical staff. Yeah, it was probably fear that gripped the trickster so.

"Open the door," Fury ordered quickly, wanting to get the drugging over and done with.

"But, what about the green?" One of the coats asked, referring to the magic that had been crawling the space not too long ago. The director looked to Thor – and when the hell had he gotten here? – for an explanation of the mentioned event.

"He was simply scouting; it can do no harm," he explained even as Loki plotted to frighten them out of entering the cell area; he had little magic left but hoped Thor wouldn't see through his illusions.

Tony, still a great distance away from the rest of the team watched as the thoughts flew through the trickster's head before a green mist started seeping from his skin. Every bare patch emitted it like a steam and it flowed into the air easily, swirling around and looking like he was smoking or about to catch fire. His expression didn't change; it stayed neutral, the only giveaway of what he was feeling was his slightly widened eyes watching the people outside his cage intently. Soon the smoke filled the entire chamber making it hard to see its contents. He noted the distress it caused in the other avengers as Loki disappeared from their view; moving away and further into the smog. This brought him closer to Tony though, so he got a better view and once Loki deemed himself sufficiently out of sight he turned his gaze upon him.

Loki's gaze was questioning and Tony tried his best to convey that this wasn't his idea and that he was working on it but that Loki shouldn't fight them; it'll only cause more problems through a series of minute head shakes and eye movements along with barely mouthed words he knew Loki's keen senses would pick up on but that the other's wouldn't.

"How about this?" The directors voice cut through the silence to Thor, "Is this safe?"

Thor went to answer but the action was null-and-void as the wispy substance subsided and Loki was revealed to be standing in the same space, taking slow, deep, and deliberate breathes as he tried to hide his exertion while his palms shook slightly in their once again tight grip of the table. Maybe the white knuckles were caused through a mix of fear and tiredness.

"Go now," Fury directed again, walking through the door himself and taking the needle out of one of the medic's hands. The medics quickly rushed into the room and secured Loki's arm, lifting it from the table and causing his legs to buckle under him. Quickly some of the medics hoisted him back up and arranged him on the ground; Loki was definitely exhausted if he would show it in front of them. The god was manhandled into a laying down position on the floor and Fury found the needle half of the drip that was still located in his arm and pushed his own concoction into the remaining piece before pushing the syringe and allowing the substance to flood Loki's veins.

The patient let out a deep moan as the liquid speared through his veins with a more accurate result than those leaves had ever provided, sectioning off his magic in chunks, leaving a terribly hollow feeling ricocheting throughout his frame.

Everyone in the cage took a step back and watched as Loki tried to conjure some form of defence and the green flared and petered out in his palms. Again, Loki tried to fight it, green pulsing over his skin and disappearing as it met the places in which the drug had already worked. His face looked open as the sparks flitted weakly on his chest, devoid of any emotion as he looked to his bare chest, begging it to stay the colour it was, hoping that the drug wouldn't counter the glamour Odin placed on him or the glamour he placed on himself.

Seeing the god subdued on the ground Fury left the cell as the medics wheeled out the table, leaving Loki in the bare room. He returned a moment later with a small device in his hands, clearly intending to see whether or not the drug had truly worked. Fury let it work and the wires rushed forwards and connected with his chest, sending electric shocks running through him sent by the tazer. Tony tried to hide his emotions behind a cool façade and Bruce did the same; the only two truly showing any remorse were, surprisingly, Clint and Natasha who were looking at the god with barely veiled pity. Natasha was a master at reading people; perhaps she could read Loki too. He had no idea why Clint looked the way he did.

Not receiving the expected rise out of Loki, Fury announced the drug as a success, stating that it was to be administered every eight hours and that Loki was all but human now. Thor looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't work up the words while, slowly, a smile slid across Loki's face and they saw the space around him waver as he tugged at the magic he could no longer access. They regarded him for a moment in silence as Loki bent his legs and placed his feet on the ground, one coming up to rest on the other, crossing his legs in the air as he continued to lay on the ground.

"Natasha, you're on watch duty. Stark; get some rest – that's an order. Everyone else is dismissed," Fury called as he left the area and he reluctantly followed the stream of people out, looking back only to catch the quick wink Loki sent him while Natasha was walking to that damn uncomfortable chair and hence was not paying attention.

They'd get Loki out of this.

The next time he heard of Loki it was because Natasha had stomped her way into the common room with a defiant look on her face and instantly rounded on Thor. She shook her finger in his face and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out; nothing. Tony thought it odd that she didn't have anything to say, what with the way she was glaring at the thunder god (fearless woman) and watched her with interest as she turned to the monitors and opened them to watch Loki as he sat cross legged dead centre of the cell. She rewound the tape for a while and Natasha could be seen on screen walking around the area outside the cell. Finally she let it resume playing with Loki walking sluggishly throughout the cell while Natasha mimicked his movements outside it.

There was a great deal of silence before Natasha spoke; "Are the myths true?" she asked, clearly working up to something. Tony noticed the slight falter in his step as did Bruce, no doubt Natasha had too.

"I know not of all your tales; how am I to tell which contain truth without the knowledge of the tale itself?" Loki questioned, switching direction and walking back the other way, Natasha following, "But surely you understand you cannot believe everything you hear, Ms Romanoff." One of his hands flexed, stretching and rolling his fingers unconsciously.

"Well perhaps I should be more specific Mr…?" she copied his formality but was at a loss as to how to address him, "I would say Odinson, but I've heard you're adopted."

"Indeed," he rounded again, "I was never of that name; no matter the circumstance."

"Regardless, how should I address you if not by Odinson? Perhaps your real father's name?"

"Loki is fine," he argued weakly, turning once more, Natasha still following.

"Then surely you should at least _deign _to address me by my name." she worked at him slowly

"It is not how I was raised." He didn't stop pacing

"Thor uses first names."

"He was raised differently." His voice is hard here, his masks falling from sheer exhaustion alone. Again Natasha is quiet for a long moment, watching as Loki's pacing becomes smaller and slower, concentrating in the centre of the cell.

"Can I ask some questions?"

"I can hardly prevent such matters; I had thought them putative to mine own situation." He rubbed softly at the section of his arm in which the drug was administered, through the camera they could see the way the site had turned a purple-black, perhaps bruising, perhaps something else.

"Did you really sleep with a horse?" she asked un-phased causing Loki to freeze on the spot, twirling and sitting down abruptly, cross-legged like they had first seen him in the live feed.

"No-one wants to be with a horse." He said, looking forward to where Natasha stood but not looking at her; more at the space between and beyond; at nothing.

"But did you?" He looked up to her and re-iterated.

"_No-one_ wants to lay with a beast." His eyes slipped back to looking at everything and nothing at once.

"Let me ask this way then; is the myth about Sleipnir true?" Loki's every breath was measured when he responded.

"Once again, I know not of the tales you regale and they may be a conflation of fact and fiction."

"Is he your son?"

"Has Thor truly found such matters so entertaining, so ludibrious that not only had he to spread it on Asgard but Midgard as well? I find myself disinclined to answer, but know this; I have not seen my son in Millennia; the truth behind the matter should therefore be lapalissian." The god's eyes had found his lap, as had his hands and they were ringing themselves together softly, but his back was still straight. Natasha could be seen with an almost disgusted look on her face, "No-one wishes to lay with beasts." Loki repeats, locking his eyes with hers before they return to the ground in-front of him, fingers tracing minute patterns across the ground.

"Are you-"

"Surely you can read that I do not wish to continue this topic, surely you can understand. I'd ask you to kindly refrain and continue with a different line of questioning." He cut her off, shoulders slumping a little but squaring, no doubt waiting for her to continue pushing.

Natasha, however, stomps out of view on screen, walking through the doors and into the corridors leading to the remainder of the facility. Loki looks up in confusion and shock before burying his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and allowing his back to cave and curl under the pressure he would no doubt hide the moment he could.

The Natasha of real-life cuts the recording and returns it to the live feed where Loki is once again tracing patterns on the ground in front of him. She looked to Thor for an explanation.

"Do not let what my brother has said irk you." Thor spoke clearly, dismissing what he has just seen. Every one of the team watches on as Natasha's face contorts and she looks at him like he just lost him mind.

"Irk me? Are you kidding right now? Because I'm pretty sure he just told me he was _raped_ by a _horse_!" her voice was high but the words came out from between tightly ground teeth.

"Aye, but as he hath said; it was millennia ago – he complains far too prominently; such behaviour is not befit of a man nor especially a prince. People such as yourself should surely understand this." Natasha floundered for a moment in light of the response, her look amplifying.

"People such as myself," she ground out, one hand pointing to her chest, "understand that you don't just _get over_ something like that."

"But it has been thousands of years since the event; he should have left such memories behind by now."

"You don't just leave those memories behind Thor! It's not _possible_!" she screeched in the face of his obvious obliviousness, "Just because he's evil doesn't mean he doesn't _hurt_ you idiot! That's not a memory you can leave behind – ever!"

"He hath done so before." Thor objected.

"Before?" Natasha's voice quietened and she leant back from her imposing stance, back straightening as she read the situation, "You mean it's happened before?"

"Of course, or he would not have six children," he laughed at her seeming insolence, but it just came across as though he was laughing at what had befallen his brother, "He is lucky he hath had only six! But he will, as you say, get over it. If he complains longer tell him to cease and he will; if not then I shall speak with him and he will cease." He placed a hand on her shoulder in a familial way but she ripped it off.

She had blanched, but Tony was sure she looked much healthier than he or Bruce did at the moment, both of them with hands over their mouths trying to hold the contents of their stomachs in check.

Surprisingly, Clint spoke next; "Are you shitting me? Like, you can't seriously be for real right now." He deadpanned. Clint knew, more than anyone, the horrors of which Natasha had endured and found her reaction to the information a legitimate response; the woman would kill any rapist any day; no matter the victim. No-one deserved that and it was something the archer respected her for and he would back her for the rest of his days. Tony knew this and used that as the explanation as to why Clint would be so willing to side with Loki in this instance. "You cannot just tell someone to stop complaining about something like that – it's not complaining Thor; it's hurting – and when something like that happens you support the victim, not tell them to SHUT THEIR MOUTHS!"

"You are mistaken, friend Hawk, for I have done so before and it has had such results. Clearly my brother's words have upset you; I shall tell him now and he will not continue to irk you thus." He concluded with all the energy of a happy puppy.

"No, Thor! Don't-" Natasha chastised but he was already half-way to the cells, the entirety of the team trailing after him. Tony grabbed a bucket from under the sink as an afterthought before following again and quickly catching up with the group.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed as he swung the door open and the now vaguely humanised god looked up from his position on the floor before quickly looking back down, "Brother you have caused distress throughout the team!" he chided.

"I am _not_ your brother. What happened to being adopted?" the raven haired god sneered through the glass at the older.

"I am not here to argue such matters. Your words have afflicted the team; you must cease speaking of such subjects." Thor walked as close to the glass as he could while the others panned out behind him and Tony rocked the bucket in his arms, looking at a decidedly green Bruce, although he wasn't worried so much about the hulk right now.

"I am not the individual whom brought up such a subject." He sneered again, not moving from his position.

"Regardless, you shall cease." Thor emphasised the words with a stern look that went unnoticed by Loki who still had his eyes trained on the floor.

He went to sneer yet again, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a resigned "Fine" which spoke of an argument had too many times before and lost the exact same amount. This was the dead opposite of what Loki had once been in such a similar position and it was enough to send the contents of his stomach hurling up his oesophagus and past tightly pursed lips.

He knew he brought the bucket for a reason.

Steve looked to him worriedly and rubbed Tony's back as he tried to gain control of himself.

"What is wrong with him?" Loki asked, voice drifting through the air.

"This is what you have caused brother, now you must glean why you should cease." Thor accused, causing Tony to look up; he wasn't throwing up because of that really. He was throwing up because the whole situation was wrong.

"I did not intend it." Loki spoke and when Tony looked to him the god looked truly apologetic, looked disappointed with himself that he couldn't reign in his emotions and ended up making another ill.

He looked angry at himself for pretending otherwise.

Tony went to clarify the situation when Loki snapped up straighter, much like a meerkat when they looked for danger in the sense that he was completely still as his eyes washed a silvery blue over the preceding emerald. His head swivelled to the right and he watched the wall astutely, the same silvery blue working in patterned runes down his body, clearly spelling out something in another language as they made a solid stripe from his mouth down his chest and disappearing below the line of his pants. Thinner lines from his eyes traced down his face and along his collar bone before following down his arms and ending at the tip of his middle finger on both sides. His eyes slowly moved along the wall as though watching something, tracking its movements along the wall until the markings began fading and his eyes swirled duller.

By then Thor had grabbed the nearby table and opened the cell, stepping inside and began grappling Loki onto the surface. Loki didn't react much, although Thor had a hard time flattening him against the structure, his posture stiff and strong.

He had one arm and a leg restrained when the markings fully faded from his body and his eyes returned to the general green. Loki lifted one arm and watched the remaining runes flush away, a gleeful smirk curling at his lips.

"You know what that means," Loki goaded as Thor forcefully pushed his arm to the table with a loud clang. Finally with all his limbs restrained Thor took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"You will stay here brother-"

"Not your brother"

"-and refrain from following this." He said with an air of finality before leaving the room and joining the rest of the avengers on the other side of the glass.

"What was that?" Steve asked and Tony thought it a good question; he hadn't seen anything like that yet, and by now he'd known the god for a while. A glance at Bruce told him the scientist was just as confused as he.

"Yes Thor, what was that?" Loki teased from his now vertical position. When Thor said nothing further he continued himself, "It was my duty was it not? And yet you bind me against it."

"His duty? What does he mean?" Bruce asked from the side, looking at the wall curiously to see what could have caught the god's attention moments ago.

"…As gods we have duties," Thor finally spoke, "They can be completed at any time and they provide a certain amount of release. Right now, my brother-"

"not your brother"

"-is weak, thus his duty is forcing him to comply; it will give him strength he needs, and so if you wish him to remain subdued you will not allow him to leave."

"Well he wasn't exactly going anywhere, why the restraints?" Natasha asked.

"His need to complete the duty will enhance his strength through that alone."

"Much like adrenaline," Loki added, smiling wickedly with his masks falling back in place, "So that it may be completed in light of my inability."

"What is this duty?" Steve, ever the reasoning one made their distinct lack of knowledge known.

"…"

"Well tell them Thor – they shan't believe it coming from my mouth."

"…His duty is to, in the simplest terms, give people their due I think is how you would phrase it."

"Give people their due?" Steve prompted.

"He would cause chaos and mischief of the most horrid kind on those whom need to be brought to justice for things they have committed. He will taunt the unworthy and have them pay for their wrong doings as seen fit."

"As who sees fit?"

"Instinct," Loki calls, "Righteousness, A higher power; whatever you may call it, it is no decision of mine."

"That sounds promising," Clint piped up, "Can't we just trap him in 'duty-mode' and let him loose?" he has absolutely no tact no matter the situation.

"I'm afraid that would be…" Thor trailed off, looking for the right words

"Rather messy?" Loki suggested from inside his cell, "But hey, not my fault, we can't all have a lovely duty like your own." His voice flowed sarcastically, tauntingly.

"…What's your duty?" He asked out of sheer curiosity. Tony was a curious person; so what? Thor flushed violently and grumbled, not really replying.

"I suggest you keep him under tight security; he is right in that he has no choice in the matter – it is an instinct, but that does not mean it should be allowed to run free." And with that he left, and Loki chuckled at his obvious avoidance of the topic.

"Oh _brother_!" Loki called out sickly sweet, clearly mocking the retreating figure with an air of madness both scientists knew were a mask, "You're drugs are failing you – I've too much power! I know you suffer from acalculia but even you must see this!" The other avengers just watched the display until Loki fell silent when it was clear Thor would no longer hear him. "Seriously though," he turned to the remainder of the team, "You're drugs are not working as you planned, although the achievement is cynosure."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, moving forward from his spot beside Tony.

Loki pursed his lips, looking across at him, "My my Captain; you are the one who hath brought me here. Should you not answer that question yourself?" he raised one eyebrow cheekily before huffing a small laugh, "I come with no ill intent; as I have told your Agents. I have not enough power to leave your care, however, I find myself lacking the control needed to hold the power recently bestowed upon me, so you'll excuse me if I interrupt your activities with my proclivities."

"What kind of 'proclivaties'?" Natasha asked with narrowed eyes. Tony noted she still thought of him as the villain; no matter what he'd been through. It was also the moment that he noted he was still holding a bucket of his stomach contents in his hands and its smell was not alluring.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you; but I shall put off anything until the need arises." She watched him for a moment before apparently deciding he spoke the truth.

"Alright you lot, clear out, you'll get your turn Loki-sitting later." She ushered them out.

"I think, Mr Stark and Dr Banner, that you should develop some method of monitoring my control over my power. Your drugs may, in fact, be counter-productive, and all scholars know the merits of working with what you do not understand."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get right on it," Tony waved a hand in his direction flippantly but gave a deeper look with his eyes. Loki matched it and let his masks slip away. Scared, Tony realised, Loki feared the situation he was in; bound and at their mercy with little more magic available to him than allowing himself to fake confidence. He'd fear being bound too; had ever since Afghanistan and that was without his memories being dragged about and flaunted in front of everyone. No doubt he thought they all thought him weak; but they sort of did didn't they? Their impression of him was changed – never before would they have pictured world-conquester Loki to have had such a past.

All Tony knew was that he was quickly beginning to really dislike Thor.

For the first time he didn't consider that that may have been Loki's plan all along.

He got to work at what Loki had suggested immediately and soon (not really soon – it was hours later but if felt soon to him) Natasha came tromping into the room.

"Loki started wasting his magic away," she stated taking a seat on one of the benches behind them, watching the progress they had made, "He also said you will probably need to run some tests to get your machine right."

"Really?" Bruce asked as Tony tried to pretend he wasn't that interested.

"Yep. Clint's watching him for now but he said he needs to burn a larger amount of magic and so if you could do your tests now it would be great."

"And you believed him?"

"He's pretty distressed. I don't think he's lying." Tony's ears would have perked up at that if he had the muscles available.

"I suppose we could come now," he made it sound like he was relenting to a chore whereas Bruce was stacking equipment quickly and making his way towards the door. As soon as it closed with his half of the device Natasha rounded on him.

"You are terrible at hiding things." She chastised.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen; I don't know what's up here, because god knows that guy is good at hiding the truth-"

"God of Lies"

"-Oh yeah. Either way; you're not nearly as good as he is; you used to be better at it but seriously; if you were given an opportunity like this normally you would be all over it. But just remember; he's still the villain."

"I know we shouldn't trust him; but he seriously hasn't done anything wrong this time. You were like him once; we all were. What if he – I don't know."

"You think he might be waving the white flag?"

"Or maybe we just don't understand; something else is going on here with our other prisoners."

"Something's not right, that's for sure, but I can't get a read on your supervillain boyfriend," she joked. "But seriously; he's in pain."

"Oh Natasha," he said standing and gathering the rest of the materials, "Has his story made you soft?" he teased back.

"You know I'm a sucker for the underdogs," she punched his arm lightly as Bruce's head ducked back through the door.

"Guys, hurry up, let's go." He encouraged before stepping outside again; no doubt waiting for them.

As they drew closer to the cell area they noted the slight beats traversing the walls. Upon reaching the door it was still soft and he found himself straining to hear the pattern of the beat. Natasha unlocked the door as both scientists had their arms full and immediately a current of noise flowed through, louder than anything he'd heard permitting from the god before. The walls must have been soundproofed; he could only think of one reason you would soundproof a prison cell and it didn't sit well with him.

The panels on the walls in the room shook as the sound was louder than even the best clubs he'd been in. The first thing he saw was Clint sitting on his counter perch and bobbing slightly in beat to the music. Tony had recognised that too; it was hard to not dance to the tunes that escaped the god. Second he saw the god's bare feet which rocked in time with the synthesised beat that sounded like it could be the accapella for a pop song, appropriately fit with repetitive beats that could have been used for chorus and verse sections. The third thing was the way Loki's face was scrunched in pain and he was clearly focusing on the movements of his body and the tunes around him, trying to block it out.

Somehow, through the haze of noise and pain Loki noticed them entering and turned his head to them, offering a smile which did a terrible job at masking the pain he was experiencing and instead came out incredibly sad looking at made him want to just hug the ever-loving crap out of him.

He walked into the cage and over to the god, Bruce trailing behind whilst Natasha took a seat next to Clint. "Are you okay?" he asked when he was near enough but he couldn't even hear his own voice over the music, meaning Loki would have to read his lips.

"I'm in considerable pain," Loki gave a lopsided smile as his feet and hands twitched, trying to distract himself. Just like in his penthouse all that time ago his voice cut through it clearly and was heard by all in the room.

"Is it the drugs?"

"It's mostly from the effort of not exploding," he corrected, "I did not receive much power at all and it is already wasting away, but amongst the surfeit of concoctions addling my body I find it increasingly difficult to restrain what I usually can." Natasha and Clint looked on interested as Tony and Bruce placed the pads against the god's chest and set up sensors in the room and beyond, registering the words and quickly discerning what Tony was saying. It was true; he could see the sweat playing across his skin and dripping from it, making him have to swipe the gods chest before applying the adhering disks.

"What can you let your magic out on?"

"The music is helping, although it drains magic far too slowly for the current predicament; I cannot do much now, but that decidedly uncomfortable looking chair would supply the perfect release." He nodded his head in the damned things direction, "And I understand it would not please you to see my magic carry outside the cell, so if it may be brought in here it would be much appreciated." He used manners easily; probably a part of his charm.

Surprisingly Clint carried the chair to the still open door – there were four avengers in the immediate vicinity; he wasn't likely to try and make an escape now. Bruce took it from him and placed it to the side of the room.

"I know you want to get up, but Thor said to keep you restrained."

"I understand; I cannot predict it's onset in any case; it all depends on the proximity of those whom I 'deserve' to visit. Apparently you four are clear or we'd be having a bit of a problem right now." He smirked tiredly as Tony found the device on the side of the table and pressed the buttons so that the surface tilted and he was now on a more vertical angle.

"Alright, well, we're all set so I'm just gonna go stand over there," he pointed to the laptop screen, "I'll give you a signal when we're ready okay?" he received a tight smile and a request to hurry as he walked the few metres away. Natasha and Clint came to look over his shoulder through the glass as Bruce finished processing a few things. He gave the god the thumbs up and Loki visibly relaxed with the flow of his magic being directed at the chair.

They all kept one eye on the results and one on the chair to see what would happen. The levels at which he was controlling the magic stayed even while the magic levels themselves fluctuated; increasing as he manipulated it into what he needed but slowly decreasing overall as the energy syphoned away. The chair, for its part, fell loose and collapsed itself before the pieces floated up through the air and began re-arranging themselves; the pieces rippled and transformed, setting back together in what seemed to be a much more comfortable padded chair with a large back support and high arm rests. When it finished the straining control levels receded as did the overall magical energy level, and whilst the levels were different they could now see a direct correlation between the two. Typing in what Loki had just expressed as a straining point for his magical energy they could monitor the way the two readings stressed against each other.

Loki let out a large breath at the strain that had been lifted from him and lowered the noise level from rage club to teenage bedroom. "If I may suggest," Loki starts, "That the next time someone whom my duty desires to focus on is to walk near me you may wish to put some form of gas in this chamber; so that I may expend the energy re-arranging its structure into something breathable."

After a few more tests and leaving Loki mostly magic free they went back to the labs to finish the data and programming.

The next day Loki was again pulled into the trance like state his duty caused – while Natasha was on duty. She really was being accommodating and so informed Tony immediately who brought some machinery for Loki to pull apart and reconstruct. Loki was still restrained and so again Tony changed his position, laying him down from the almost vertical plane he'd been in since morning. He appreciated it.

"She has not stopped her questioning," Loki spoke while he twirled some pieces through the air, Tony sitting beside him in the reconstructed chair (which was in fact comfortable – perhaps Loki had foreseen this), "But it is less hostile than before." Natasha looked to Tony with a questioning eye, "She cannot hear us." Loki explained as he flipped a smaller piece through a hole in another. Tony sent Natasha a confident and reassuring look hoping that it would quell any worries she was having.

"She relates I guess," he said, lifting one leg up onto the chair so he could rest his face on his knee while the other leg folded below him.

"I think, I let too much be known," Loki admits, still watching the looping pieces.

"You told her?" he asks, head lifting from its resting place. Loki turned his attention to him but the pieces kept twirling with the same efficiency.

"No; I mean of the other things I have spoken of, briefly." He alludes to past conversations without dredging up anything hurtful.

"You mean the 'punishment' shit?" Tony asked, he thought it was hard enough for the god to trust them, why would he tell Natasha?

"I have not spoken of it directly; but she presumes, I suppose, she mentions such matters briefly, but she has yet to be so blunt as to ask me outright."

"She likes you, I think," Tony supplied as Loki looked back to the objects, "Maybe, one day, she might understand what's happened to you. She seems the most likely to."

"I think that Agent Barton would be more likely." He pondered, lifting more pieces to float through the air.

"Why?"

"I am sure he noticed some fighting whilst under the control of the Chitauri staff; I think he suspects foul play, but perhaps in the manner that he would think I am a soldier myself, being forced into the actions."

"You were, just in a different way." Loki just hummed in response as he flicked some of the pieces and created colourful sparks off them and directed them through the air. They formed little patterns before they fizzled out and he repeated the action. "Hey," he started and continued on the limb, "can you only do that with, I dunno, inanimate objects, or could you potentially float yourself around."

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to him out of the corner of his eye. He did no more before Tony realised he was getting higher.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as Loki lifted him through the air, "Oh holy shit! That is amazing!"

"And tiring."

"Oh, sorry, you can put me down or whatever."

"No, I need to get rid of the energy; this is as good a way as any." He gave a tired smile and Tony beamed in response.

"This is so different to my suit," he concluded as he stretched out, comfortable in the invisible grasp. Looking over at Natasha however, he realised it probably looked bad; she was standing at the rim of the cage and watching with an extremely careful eye, "Hey Lokes, can Nat hear us yet?"

He huffed out a laugh before responding, "No, I had forgotten to lift the barrier; she may hear you now though."

"Can you lift me over to her?" he asked, watching as Loki closed his eyes and relaxed. The black bags under them had made his iris so bright before he was sad to see them go, but he wouldn't forbid the exhausted man from resting his eyes. Loki hummed and proceeded to do as he asked, sending Tony in a lazy loop on the way.

"Hey Nat," he said as he reached her and he flipped himself around in the hovering grasp, moving so he was sat upside down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not mad but not really amused either; more curious.

"Talking to you," he replied as he righted himself again, "What are you doing?"

"Watching my non-super powered teammate float around in a cage with a weirdly gentlemanly villain."

"I was raised a prince… most of the time." Loki cut in.

"There you go," Tony said, laying out sideways like a model.

"Maybe you should get down."

"Why, you jealous?"

"No, but Loki's readings say he will run low soon, and I can't imagine lifting you is easy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Loki huffed a laugh in the background, "Because all my weight is caused by sheer muscle."

"Yeah, okay, but I really think Loki's getting tired or hefting you."

"Why's that?"

"You're like, five centimetres from the ground."

"Really – ouf" he puffed out a breath as his feet connected with the ground and he lost the weightless feeling. "Sorry man." He said to Loki as he strode over to the god who opened his eyes slowly.

"You two are indeed entertaining," he said as the last of the pieces returned to the ground and the final sparks fizzled out from their patterned streams. Steve entered the holding area and greeted Natasha to take his shift. Tony used the distraction to his advantage.

"Bruce and I are working on it, okay? We'll get you out," he whispered as Loki quickly threw up a sound barrier, "If we have to convince them you're good or break you out sneakily; you're not being shipped away, okay?"

"You are too trusting," Loki replied softly, "They claim to work with me and yet you still hope to help me. Being blamed I am used to; but not the help you provide." Tony patted his shoulder in comfort.

"We got you man, they can go shove it." Once again Loki's smile was bittersweet and once again it hurt his heart.

"I wish I could kiss you now," Loki admitted a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Me too," Tony agreed, "Chin up your highness, maybe next time eh?"

"You definitely owe me for making me wait." Loki teased.

"I think I can manage." Tony smiled back, tapping his shoulder again in finality as Loki allowed his tired eyes to close.

He left the cell again, greeting Steve as the locking mechanism closed behind him and once again sealed his god inside – and yes, he was selfish and he was going to continue calling Loki _his_, because he sure as hell isn't planning on sharing.

"I didn't know he could be creative," Steve said to them softly, finger dancing in the air as a crude representation of what had previously passed. Natasha grunted in the affirmative.

"You'd think the music would make you realise that," he returned, but at the same time knew what he meant; he'd never pictured Loki drawing sparks through the air.

"Guess we just didn't see it coming," Natasha confirmed, "Anyway; I'm going to go get some rest; you should too Stark."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Can you make me hot chocolate Tash? You're hot chocolate is always the best." They can hear Loki and Steve conversing as they walk away; Loki saying he won't be much entertainment and apologising sarcastically through exhaustion while Steve says he brought a newspaper. They walk in silence next to each other until the conversation is out of ear-shot.

"He really does have good use of etiquette when he's not being all evil." Natasha conceded.

"So you think he's not being evil?" he tried to keep the hope from his voice, and he does a pretty good job at it because Natasha doesn't even give him a second glance.

"I don't know; nothing here adds up. I've been grilling the hell out of the other prisoners every moment I can get near them; which isn't often – it seems Fury wants us focused on Loki, which I can understand, but those other two… I'm serious; I just don't know – and that's a lot coming from me." He had a hard time keeping down the smile that tried to escape at her uncertainty; maybe they can turn the team around yet.

They finally make it to the kitchen and Natasha pulls out the mugs and ingredients, "You truly think he tried to save you don't you?" she asked voice suggesting curiosity only; he likes to think he's come to read her well, but he hopes this isn't a trap of some kind.

"I think he wasn't there to hurt me; otherwise my penthouse wouldn't have been a battle ground. Really, if he had wanted me dead he could have gotten me at any time, and I didn't even have my suit on. He just whammied them both upstairs and knocked them both out in the process." He watched as she mixed the ingredients and got them heating.

"Well that's either running or protecting," Nat agreed, pulling the mugs out when the liquid was hot, "Marshmallows?" he nodded in agreement as Natasha lifted her own mug and began walking away; no doubt to spy on some agent, "Watch out for any tricks, alright?"

"Yes muuuum" he whined in teasing response and resigned himself to drinking his beverage in contemplative silence.

Halfway through his drink and someone joined him in the kitchen. He didn't look up, he couldn't bother moving his head from where it was rested gazing into the mug. It had to be one of the Avengers; agents would have tried talking to him. Maybe he could guess who it was.

They went to the fridge and took something from the crisper; therefore not Thor, although he could already tell that by the non-elephant like steps. They next pulled a glass from the cupboard, he knew it wasn't Nat, her steps were silent and why would she be back. The glass was then filled at the tap; so it wasn't Clint, he had this weird habit of drinking _all_ the milk, therefore it must be Bruce; but why hadn't he tried to talk about Loki then?

"You alright?" they asked and Tony snapped his head up with an effort that hurt his skull and neck.

"Steve?" he furrowed his brow in confusion, "I thought you were on Loki-watch?" he posed it as a question; surely he hadn't been sitting here for too long – his chocolate was still hot so he couldn't have been.

"I was, but Director Fury kicked me out; he wanted to speak to Loki alone." He shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Alone; you mean no-ones in there?" dread; that's what that feeling was – Fury was not one for following protocol if it meant getting information, who knows what he could do to Loki.

"Or on the camera's; he wanted complete privacy – I don't know why but I assume it's important."

Important; yeah, like ripping his skin open. He wouldn't put it past Fury to do that. But he should trust him right? The director is their leader of a sort – their commanding officer. Surely he should be able to trust him, yes?

No?

He found himself tossing up between trusting Steve's judgement and therefore trusting the director or running off to hack into the surveillance and watch in. It shouldn't have been such a hard decision - the director wouldn't do anything with Thor here right? Right?

When did his life get so screwed.

Oh that's right; when he was born – guh.

~~~~~CONSPICUOUS PAGEBREAK~~~~~

So looooong…

You're decision; wait it out or sneak in to watch

A plot point may lie beneath one of these choices : D

Also, what do you reckon Thor's duty is; gimme suggestions :D

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Stay tuned and stay awesome


	14. Chapter 14

I find that I've written this as Loki's story in Tony's perspective.

You chose this…

P.s. This is like the crappest chapter EVER; so sorry.

Enjoy…

~~~~~MASSIVE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

"Excuse me," Tony squeaked out before moving as quickly yet as subtly as he could towards the monitor's station and away from an oblivious Steve. Fury and Loki; no, not a good idea.

Surprisingly, as he swung open the door to the closest surveillance room, he was met with Natasha who was already watching the unfolding events. Clearly he underestimated her hacking abilities.

"Natasha?" he asked, quickly slipping into an empty seat and gluing his eyes to the screens where Fury paced and Loki sat in his bonds.

"Captain told me. Said Loki'd been entering a fit again – I thought I'd better watch." She spoke with all the force of someone doing their job and looking out for their superior and yet she didn't kick him out. He figured that said something.

"You don't have any sound yet?" Tony queried, quickly typing in a few commands after snatching the keyboard out of her hands – she must have not had the time. Moments later a crackling and then the echo of heavy footfalls indicated their link to the room and they sat with rapt attention, watching the many screens unfold a mess in their wake.

Fury was outside the cage, pacing back and forth in his black trench coat, looking through one eye menacingly as he stalked his prey and no doubt tried to intimidate. He says try because Loki looks completely otherwise preoccupied, the swirling mass of his eyes glaring brightly as the runes fused and ran and re-wrote themselves dangerously. The music he put off was digging and heightening randomly, no semblance of beat and it sounded vaguely horrifying in light of the lack of control it suggested – Tony remembers the time he startled Loki with the spoons and the music had hitched harshly, notifying him the two were somehow linked.

"Loki." The director prompted, coming to a stop on the outside of the glass. Loki, in return, smiled ferociously and his loose voice commandeered by something unstoppable came out sickly sweet in poison, like a thousand razor blades sheathed in only the light presence of a single layer of skin.

"Nicholas." He smiled, back arching as the runes flashed brightly, his grin and driven eyes being shown to the roof as the force directed his head back.

"You're goons didn't complete their job," Fury continued, not seeming to be affected by the display and walking to the door of the prison, "They're in the next room."

"Ehehe," Loki laughed, watching with a slide of satisfaction on his lips as the director made his bold moves, "They're none of mine." He continued happily. Fury typed in the codes and the door hissed open allowing fresh air to flood the chamber and, along with that, the scent of the man standing in the doorway. "Oh Nick," his voice sounded a mocking disappointment but issued the other forth; "Do come in."

"Enough of your games." Fury ordered, taking another bold step forwards and entering the room, allowing the door to hiss shut behind him.

"Such ill formed games are not constructed by me – I am not the master here." The possessed god crooned, leaning forward in his binds, slick deadly smile still flashing.

"You're trickery isn't welcome here."

"My trickery?" Loki gasped out merrily as more symbols twirled from his back over his shoulder blades and down his chest, "Big words coming from the banker." He sung, still leaning forwards even as his form shuttered at the runes tracing his body.

"The banker? Who are you then? Community Chest? Chance? Or perhaps you're the car."

"Perhaps I am the board; not even aware I was a part of the play and yet the most integral part." He arched violently as Fury paced to stop in front of him a scant seven metres away. Again Loki laughed as he settled, bringing his eyes up to look at the man in front of him after they had fallen in light of the fit, "Whatever I may be, I suggest you stop underpaying the players; people don't take too kindly to being cheated."

"And you should know."

"Ehehe, you misunderstand me," Loki teased, head turning away while their eyes stay locked, "What I meant to say was; you shall cease or you shall pain."

"Cease now? We've come too far and you're not getting out of this."

"Don't make excuses Nicholas; they're useless in your plight." He smiled terrifyingly and finally Fury had the decency to look at least slightly perturbed. The look multiplied when Loki stepped out of his shackles, simply moving his leg forward as though to walk and the bindings snapping in his wake. His arms did the same, simply snapping loose as he made his way forward.

Once both of Loki's feet were placed on the ground he looked to them before looking back to the director and giving him another toothy grin. The god linked his hands behind his back and rocked back on the balls of his feet as a chuckle passed through the teeth. Fury stood his ground though, not backing down. "And I could care less for your _progress_," Loki sneered through the smirk, moving forwards and directly into the other's space. The space between them decreases more so as Loki circles him, leaning in to threaten yet keeping his hands behind him and therefore stopping any malicious motions; "I care only for what you are doing."

Fury looks genuinely terrified – well, terrified for Fury – in light of Loki using his height and obvious strength to his advantage. Tony watched as the director taps as the pager in his hands, sending out for backup, but neither Natasha or he moves.

"Click away little man," Loki's voice was horribly painful to hear; dangerous in all the ways it has never been before, with so much more force than ever, "How long will they play your game?" he snaps in his ear before continuing his journey around the body, the languid circles close enough that if he were to be any closer they would most certainly be touching. Fury looks frozen to the place and Tony wonders why he didn't anticipate this happening; although he'll admit he never thought Loki was chasing Fury through the walls; maybe a goon miles away, but never their director mere metres away. "How long? When they figure you out, find out your _plans_," the word rolled from his tongue in a beautiful display of hate, "I wonder what they should do if the things they knew were turned on their heads, don't you? If they found certain _files_ and certain _information_ and certain _people_ spoke that of which they were required not to." The door to the room snapped open as Thor and Steve charge through. Loki spares them nought a glance, but it is enough to shake Fury from his trance and he takes a step back out of the gods space. And another and another. Until, unfortunately, it places him too close to the glass and Loki strikes his arm out, palm flattening against the glass and blocking Fury's path to the door where Thor and Steve are trying to get in, because Lord knows neither of them are patient enough to put in the 12 digit code correctly. "Rectify it." Loki spits angrily in his face as Steve finally pushes Thor aside and takes the time to push in the numbers, "You have your future to come; figure out where you're going." Steve finally finished the code and the door slowly slides open, "I care not where you've come from," Thor grabbed Loki's arm but the trickster just shakes him off, the action throwing the thunderer across the room surprising all there bar Loki himself, "But believe me when I say that if you do not correct your err I shall come for you."

Loki stared Fury dead in the eye for a long moment, long enough for Thor to regain his footing and try again with Steve at his side. They push themselves between the two and Loki raises his hands in mock surrender as Steve ushers Fury out leaving Thor to deal with his focused brother. Loki chuckles again in light of Thor's fighting stance and without taking one himself manages to look just as menacing. "Just a bit of fun." He smiles but the glow of the runes dampen as the director finds his way to the wall; as far away from Loki as he can get and ordering a cocktail of drugs to be brought down and administered to the prisoner.

"Why, brother, do you focus on the director? He is a good man." Thor argued, still crouched and ready to pounce even as Loki calmly and tamely takes a retreating step back – not out of fear though, never out of fear in this form. People rush into the room and also make their way towards the container, crude looking weapons in their hands.

"I've known many a good man Thor. That, this man is not." He held his hand up as though wanting to use the light to see through it; instead flames erupt from the surface and run over it as he calmly contemplated it. "The horrors, Thor, brother, that he has planned. You know that I can see them now, now, with this _enhancement_." His eyes snapped sideways to the elder god fire dulling out, "I think, before I fall, that I would request that you keep your mind open; I do not lie in this form Thor." He turned to give him attention, "I have no need to lie when such terrors walk amongst you, such nightmares forming that only need the cutting slice of a well-trained tongue to tremble your world and tear it to shreds with naught an option on your behalf while you watch the things you care for rot beneath your feet." It's not a threat, just a stating of facts and that makes it so much worse. The weaponed humans finally take the initiative to shoot at the raven haired, darts lodging into his skin and no doubt lacing his blood stream with a string of concoctions.

Loki doesn't even blink.

Not to the sound.

Not to the piercing of his skin.

Not to the drugs.

There are at least seven darts sticking him like a pin cushion, three of which he can identify as high class sedatives they have in storage ready to placate the hulk. And the green beast only ever needs one. Clearly they weren't taking any chances.

Too bad for them even the surplus garners no effects.

Loki's eyes tick dangerously from Thor's to lock onto the form of the director behind him and through the glass, mouth curling maliciously. Thor immediately tries to halt him again; right arm grabbing at Loki's left shoulder to ground him. Loki doesn't even regard him as he lifts him left hand and places it on Thor's forearm seemingly gently but apparently far from as he looks to softly guide it away whilst Thor's body twists with the movement of the action and a shocked look passes his face. The golden haired falls to the side under the gentle caress and Loki marches to the front of the cage stopping just short of the glass and Thor just watched on, unsure what to do. The people with the guns are backing away quickly.

"You are lucky for one sole reason," Loki addressed their leader, "You have something precious, something rare to garner, especially from one such as I; you have time." Loki reverses until his back is pressed up against the vertical table, "But be swift; it's quickly running out." And with a smile he allowed the restrains to wrap back around his ankles and wrists.

Fury left the room and the runes died down completely. The drugs never did have the desired effect of knocking the god out – he stayed awake long after they left even as they called a team meeting, but Tony notes that the other drugs have shut off any magic the other used to even gain by breathing. One of the drugs, or maybe the combination of them had stopped the flow completely, which was positive considering his control had been shot to threads for now.

"We need to figure out what to do with Loki." The director issued the room, giving them all an evil eye especially potent as compensation for what happened earlier that day.

"He was fine before you decided to pay him a visit." Tony spoke up, not bothering to skirt around the issue.

"In which we found out that we don't know what we're doing – he is dangerous and needs to be stopped." He reprimanded before turning his attention to Thor, "Do you think you could take him back to Asgard?"

"My brothers imprisonment earlier hath not been met well by the citizens of Asgard." He replied dutifully.

"Are you telling me that because he's a Prince your people wouldn't want him punished?" Fury leaned across the table dangerously.

"Nay, the people would rather they be given an opportunity to punish him themselves – but such actions would be unwise. He hath escaped before and Loki has become somewhat opposed to the forms punishment he receives-"

"Wait. What type of punishment?" Steve cut across.

"Whatever the Allfather finds fitting."

"Like sewing his mouth shut? Like in the legends? That type of punishment?" Bruce accuses from across the desk.

"If the Allfather sees it fit."

"Hang on; doesn't that happen because he cut some chick's hair?" Clint relayed his input.

"Indeed, that is the tale." Thor replied and Tony noted the way he used his words so that he doesn't lie outright. Bruce did too, he can tell and not only because of the anger flashing in his eyes but also through the subtle shaking lacing his fingers.

"But that's all it is; a tale, right?" Bruce pointed out, "His mouth wasn't sewn shut because he cut a woman's hair, was it?" Thor looked perturbed; he didn't know what to do with the accusation.

"I know no-" he began but again Bruce cuts him off. Bruce has everyone's attention now, what with the way his left hand grips the edge of the table.

"Because _I_ think that he had his mouth sewn shut for something else." His eyes were narrow as he challenged the god, "Didn't he?"

"You know not of the matters you speak." Thor ground out, sitting up further in his chair.

"Well would you like to clear it up for us?" receiving only silence he continued, "No? Well i'll do the honours. Your _brother_," even Bruce spat the word like it was a lie, "told me how it was his _reward _for _saving_ your _life_." Thor stayed silent, his nostrils flared, "It's true isn't it?" Bruce leant forward in his seat, "Isn't it?"

"He fled from battle; it is a dishonour to the house of Odin."

"He saved your life."

"He disgraced Asgard!" Thor shouted rising to his feet.

"By making sure you both made it out alive!" Bruce replied just as harshly, jumping up and leaning half over the table, fingers digging at the wood under his fingers. "When you were too proud to flee he instructed _you_ how to fight _your_ enemies because they were _invisible_ while fighting for _himself_ and guarding _your treasure_! And when you got back to the Palace he" he flayed his arm in the general direction of the holding cell, "had his mouth sewn shut and was shipped off for 'punishment' on another planet!" he took multiple harsh breaths to try and calm himself before finishing softer but no less harshly, "Isn't that right?"

"When hath my brother told you this?"

"In case you haven't noticed he's been here for a while."

"My brother lies, Bruce Banner, you would do well to remember that."

"But that's not the lie is it? The lie is that he told everyone it was for cutting someone's hair so that you wouldn't be seen as to have left a battle, isn't it? But what I want to know," he pointed one finger to the desk to emphasise it, "Is where the hell that is seen as a legitimate punishment for any sort of action."

"The Allfather made it so."

"No, Thor. Torture is never, _never_ a decent punishment; no matter the crime."

"But the Allfather-"

"Dammit Thor!" Tony cried over the top, "Just because Daddy says so doesn't mean that it's alright!"

"Well he had it coming." The director reinstated his presence.

"He had nothing coming; he had just saved his brother's life." Natasha argued with much the same conviction as she had with Thor days previous.

"He's dangerous." Fury argued.

"Only because you went in there." Clint piped up, realisation dawning on his face, "What did you do? Even Thor, the hardly supportive brother said so; he only goes after people who deserve it. What did you do?"

"…We all have our pasts." The director grouched.

"And yet he's fine with all of us. That's why you want him gone; he can get to you – so what did you do?" Clint emphasised as Bruce finally took his seat again, calming himself.

"You've made up for your transgressions; therefore he shan't chase you. Perhaps the director has not." Thor spoke, sitting stiffly.

"And you? I'm sure you made up for sewing his mouth shut and ignoring his PTSD after multiple accounts of rape and apparently torture." Natasha swivelled to face him.

"I have nothing to fix – he knows the actions were fit."

"He listened to the Allfather too?"

"Everyone listens to the Allfather; Loki knew what not listening would garner."

"If you weren't a god I would punch you. I might just do it anyway."

"But Loki said you could fix it," Steve interrupted. Everyone turned to the director for his response.

"…Maybe I can." He finally acquiesced, turning to flourish out of the room but not before ordering that the prisoner be kept on whatever drugs had put him in his current state.

"Loki," he called later inside the cell while Bruce is on duty and sitting outside, "Loki" he again prompted, the rest of the avengers sitting outside also as they discuss the previous events. He has no idea why they let him in, they always do though. He placed his hand gently on the tricksters shoulder and the reaction is immediate. Pictures, flashing slowly at first in the space and all he could see was a scene flicking in and out. He stepped back instantly, unsure of what he's done, calling out to Thor for an explanation.

"He is projecting." Thor said quietly, "Memories, for now, as seen by Heimdall." Loki looked so peaceful on the bed while his face flicks in the air from multiple different times, different circumstances. "He uses magic normally to hold the projections at bay; he does not wish for others to watch his life yet again as Heimdall has."

In the images Loki looks at rest, looking out over a field one second before flicking to his contemplation of things happening around him; of course they can't really see that, only Loki's reactions. The images flicker softly, Loki in different clothes doing different things; laying in grass, sitting on a roof. Loki smiling down from the roof, Loki giving his helmet to someone they just cannot see. Thor coming to see him on the hill, Loki smiling. The same in a room, in a tree, on a beach. The images are starting to flicker faster, not much, but they can only really take in the pictures before they're gone. They're all rapt. Thor tossing his arms up in a manner of environments, grabbing Loki by the arm and pulling him away from the orchard, a book, a shop, a nap. Three men and a woman, joining to push him towards the forest, the stables, the ocean, the bifrost. Caves, mountains, fields, cliffs, all manner of environments with five enthusiastic friends and Loki trailing behind. Spoils; treasure, gold, flowers, once a library but they leave without taking anything and Loki glancing to the knowledge wantonly. Fighting, enemies; beasts smaller than their hips, creatures three times larger. Wolves, Vampires, Leviathans, Sea Serpents. Dragons. It's a mash of memories and they can't follow even one of the stories. Swords, hammers, clubs, weapons dealing close blowing damage. Loki disregarded; guarding and defending. Failing, they are failing. Knives, knives everywhere. Loki tossing, running into the bear, the basilisk, the bilgesnipe, the beast. Saving. Tearing, shredding, flipping. Magic. Pain, red, injured. Disappointment – they could have handled it. Enemies again; small regiments of them. Towering tall. Small, striking quick. Wide and horrid with teeth like needles. Thin and long with a strangling grasp. Failing. Failing. Failing. Not saving – can't save. Smoke, fire, blockades, distractions. Freedom. Running, killing; winning, losing; hitting, fleeing; weapons, magic; knives, hammer; staff, sword. Contradictions, differences are all that is seen. Palace. Gold on gold. Bright and exuberant, the sun shining. The people. The warriors, golden and glinting, even covered in blood. Greatness. Perfection. Shadow, Loki walking wounded. Dropping to his knees as Thor, Odin, the three, the woman, guards take the bounty. Court. A thousand eyes staring down. Loki on the floor. On his knees – bowing now. Orders, judgement, a golden circle and blue – eye. Disappointment. Lifted. Dragged. Images flicking so fast while the real Loki continues to look at rest, sleeping face deceptively calm for what runs through his mind. Dragged, pushed, shoved. Colours everywhere, bridges, falling. Hitting. Staying. Hands, armour, grip tight. Chains. The images are flicking so fast they can barely tell one from another. Profiles, front shots, back shots, angled, they're all the same; screaming. Yelling. Red and harsh. Blood. Pain. Tears. Teeth. Yelling. Tearing. Stripping. Flaying. Burning. Grinding. Screaming through stitches, lips ripping. Dirt, mud, muck. Sick. It's silent but they can tell through the strain in the image's neck.

Until it's not and there's so much yelling and it's so loud and even their hands over their ears can't stop it. It's sickening but the sleeping form still looks content; looks are deceiving.

Until he too screams, the memories taking their toll and pouring out of his throat raw. He stretched on his now multiplied binds, all 14 of the hulk capacitating straps holding him down, digging into his skin.

Tony tried to wake him but to no avail and they exit the area, standing outside where the screams penetrate even the soundproof walls.

No one ever stayed in Loki's cell area while he slept – they only entered once the screaming had stopped. Day after day, night after night. Loki couldn't do anything about it – he had no magic to.

Natasha spent the most time in there, only leaving when the screaming began but allowing herself to endure the torture of watching such pain. She was certain that one day important information would come from his sleep relivings.

Loki hardly looks at them when they watch him, staring off into space instead. Steve thinks it's out of shame; Bruce knows it's out of self-disgust.

Loki hardly even looks at Tony, and that's the worst. He gets no rest because of the nightmares. He doesn't eat.

He seems content to waste away in the enemy's basement.

Fury doesn't go near the cage any longer.

They've taken to sometimes leaving Loki with a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at times because they all honestly need a rest.

It's at one of these rare times that the Avengers are taken by surprise.

The helicarrier is infiltrated.

Well, really, Noah and his bimbo just escaped, but either way, the machine is compromised.

Bruce is hammering his pager – he can't hulk out up here so he can't protect himself.

Tony needs his suit.

It's no-where near him.

He's at a fork in the road; left or right – both lead to his suit but left takes him past the prison cells while right takes him past the more office like structures. Safety – because they escaped the cells, they aren't hanging there – or civilians.

~~~~~MASSIVE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

I told you; crap.

Left or right guys; it's vague because I've been giving you some detailed choices lately. Think over the option.

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Stay tuned and Stay awesome


	15. Chapter 15

I'm doing my trials now (tests before my finals for year 12!) and so I've not uploaded unprecedented, but I made a weekly commitment to this story, unlike the other which was just a 'whenever I have the feels', so you better feel happy I cut out time for you.

This one was especially hard to write as I had to do a lot of study as well, so I hope it's okay. We're getting places people – major places.

Hope you enjoy…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Shit, what was it about getting attacked lately?

There was probably nothing worse than this whole finally-getting-over-it-and-then-having-your-life-crapped-on-again feeling.

So taking a gamble and running down the left corridor only to be met with a steaming pile of ass couldn't, no shouldn't have been surprising, but we'll get to that in a minute.

As it were, Tony Stark, self-proclaimed and totally proven genius decided that left was the greater decision of the two directions; less people trumping around to get in his way, ergo, making it easier to get to his suit. It wasn't to be.

Of course, if everything were to be how he wanted it there'd be no bad guys and he'd be at home right now relaxing in whatever way possible with Loki at his side along with whoever the hell else decided it was a good idea. Which is how he came to the revelation that; wait the fuck – Loki.

Good thing he'd already started clomping down the left hall.

Because there was absolutely nothing graceful about his panicked running. He was sure Loki would have made it an art-form.

Speaking of which, he found himself outside his prison door, well, the door to his prison door, but anyway. Surely Loki was fine – right? He had no powers so it wasn't as if he could fight, but Noah and the bimbo had to be out fighting the Avengers, not him – right? _Right?_

Maybe just a quick check.

Just to see if he was okay.

Pushing down on the handle garnered no immediate result – duh, the place had gone into lockdown as soon as the escape had begun – that door would be shut tighter than Steve's asshole. He flipped open the security scanner on the wall and waited impatiently for it to read his hand-print and then poked in the code with vigorous enthusiasm.

God-dammit why did things need a processing time?

He watched with bated breath as the measure filled up, internally screaming for joy when it filled. And how, _how_ could a screen possibly take so long to come out of the wall, turn itself on and connect to a security feed? Too long, that's how long. He bounced on his toes, alternately watching the corridor in which he would soon be heading to get his suit before looking back to the slow moving contraption.

Good thing he spent so much time looking down the hall way, because it may have just saved his life and given him the reaction time needed to barrel back the way he came and duck around a corner as a torrent of flames brought the corridor to life.

Well, that direction's out then.

And judging by the thick metal door sealing the road the right path was out too.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Turning back around, he high-tailed it as fast as he could, noticing how odd the corridors and passing rooms looked devoid of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were more than likely fighting or evacuating.

_Probably evacuating_, he thought sourly, _while I have to run through these damn corridors_.

He gained a new appreciation for corridors as he came out into a large area separated by only glass panels; it looked a hell of a lot like a common room, but S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would never have something as _casual_ or _normal_ as that. Not to mention nice and sane.

Someone must have realised the absurd section of sanity though, because this 'common room' would be better called a battle scene. Or maybe a hostage situation.

Because fuck it all if all the avengers weren't crowded against the window with a pyromaniac threatening to burn to a state which rivalled his own cooking skills if they even thought of moving. And how the hell? Tony thought that bastard was behind him.

Oh that's right – portals too.

Fucking fire portal.

His musings were cut short as a sharp nailed hand grabbed at his neck and shoved him further into the room. Oh goody, must be his lucky day.

"Oh goody, must be my lucky day." He repeated his thoughts aloud, wincing as the hold tightened on his neck; he really could use his suit right now.

"Tony!" Steve called out, back plastered to the glass; maybe they were going to push them all out at once; one swift kill or something.

"Hey Cap, guys," he greeted as he was lead towards them. Bruce looked incredibly distressed, somehow still managing to keep a cool; he was remarkably good at that, even more so since the outbreak of super villains. His eyes ticked over to Natasha who was making a series of complicated gestures with only her eyes.

Was he supposed to understand that?

Her eyes flicked to the right, her left, and towards Noah. He assumed that meant he should look out for him. Or maybe he should avoid going there and she was going to try something. Or maybe he was supposed to try and jump him and give them some time. Or maybe she was going to jump him and he should focus on getting out of this girls grip.

He decided to go with a mix of the last two, shrugging violently away from the woman and towards Noah, who turned towards him after hearing the girls – he really should have remembered her name – frustrated growl at his release.

Apparently he did something right because at that moment Nat surged forward and stuck a heavy needle into the side of his neck. He never wanted to find out where she kept that.

He fell to the ground limp while the rest of the avengers stood forward to grace his side in his silent stand-still against the woman.

"Sarah, give it up," Natasha commanded, so that was her name.

"No, I don't think I will." She smiled dangerously at Tony; why did everyone attack Tony, granted, he was the weakest without his suit, but surely they could focus on someone else for _once_.

Her smile creeped him half-way to China, although they could be over China for all he knew; he wasn't really keeping track of the hellicarriers whereabouts. Maybe it was his self-obsessiveness, but he swore she had something on him personally – maybe they did, they had attacked his home afterall (let's just forget it's the only known household of an Avenger and much more accessible than S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ). Either way, he was sick of being attacked by crooks, and by that he means being attacked himself, not the avengers as a whole. Because really, why couldn't he just live his life out for a few weeks without having to have someone else save him; he wasn't a damsel dammit! Although it was hard to be anything else without the suit – maybe he really should sign up for training. Perhaps Natasha could teach him that thigh choke; not that he'd use it often, it'd probably place his crown jewels a little too close to whoever he was attacking's mouth for comfort.

_Not again_, he thought as a force pulled him forward and placed him between Sarah and the Avengers who had no doubt being having an interesting conversation; _I have got to stop tuning out_.

"YOU'LL ALL DIE!" she screamed at him and through the intense shock he had the intelligence to recognise the other feeling swirling inside him was fear. Also disgust, a fair bit of that too as he resisted the urge to wipe the spit from his face.

"I don't think that wise," a cool voice slid from the side and they all turned to see the shadows part swiftly to show Loki perched on the edge of a table, legs crossed and leaning back on one arm in pure indifference.

"Oh? And what have I to fear?" she replied tersely.

"This does sound rather familiar, does it not?" he turned to Tony and he nodded dumbstruck, "Saying so must give you an indication as to your future, would it not?" he uncrossed his legs and spread them, elbows perched on his knees as he leant forward, hands dangled in the air.

"You think I should fear these _imbeciles_?" she hissed, hand flaying out to signify them, "How _far_ you have fallen." The avengers stood there in a stupor; what the heck was going on?

"I cannot fall further if I tried," he slipped forward off the desk, holding himself high, "And as we can see, the, what was it? 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' are clearly incapable at the present moment-"

"Then what are you blabbering about?" she squealed.

"Please," he held up a hand softly against the pitch, "Let us talk, from monster to drama queen, for you clearly misinterpret your own intentions." He sauntered forward, placing himself somewhat between the Avengers and Sarah yet far enough from either party that he was at no risk of being attacked. "That could end badly."

"You want _me_ to fear _you_?" she asked indignantly, cackling as he came to rest, hands linked behind his back and Tony knew the glint in his eye promised something untoward, but for whom he was unsure, "Don't bother with your petty attempts; I know you have no magic at your disposable."

He quirked an eyebrow condescendingly; "And yet here I am." Well that was a question wasn't it? A smile quickly ripped across his face as the implications dawned on her. "Now," he spoke again, drawing closer to her; it appeared he liked to use his imposing personality to subdue others, "Do cease these desultory actions." He stopped his pacing scant inches from her, not quite towering over her tall frame but the act was still intimidating.

She lashed out to grab at him and he flung himself backwards, tipping her off balance and sending her sprawling across the room in one elegant step. He tsked; "Underestimation will be your downfall."

"As it was yours?" she spat, rearranging herself.

"Quite the contrary," he supplied, stepping aside as she lunged at him again, "I had expected much more from them. As it was they were underqualified and I progressed a tad too far."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing in front of them all again, "You defend them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased with a smile and a lilt of his head, hands still clasped behind his back.

"I don't _need_ to know!" she growled, throwing a bright yellow something at them, constructed purely of magical energy.

They all heard the devastating rip and subsequent groan of pain as Loki's hands whipped in front of him before expanding diagonally, much like he was trying to zoom in on one of Tony's displays. A green barrier followed the movement and curled around them, deflecting the strike.

When the blinding yellow receded they could see the look of absolute abhorrence, denial and fear scratched onto Sarah's face. Even more disturbing was the air that was buckled and torn floating around the god of mischief, wisps pouring from the tears and crumpling distorting the image of the space behind the air. The rift looked deadly, weeping and screeching in its own right, but with a wave of his hand and an obvious illusion it dissipated before their eyes.

"What have you done?" Sarah growled lowly, stepping forward.

"What I must." He replied, matching her steps and causing them to turn like some old western show, eyes trained on one another.

"You'll die." A self-satisfactory grin slid across Loki's face when he replied; 'oops.'

She made a few glances at him while the avengers tried to figure out a way to get out of the corner/window they'd been backed into.

"If you don't mind me saying," Loki's voice caught their attention again. He was addressing the woman, "You're not like to win; how about we call off this wondrous affair before something… _untoward_ happens." Tony could see Thor sweating in the corner of his eye, but he couldn't understand why. She just snarled in response and continued to walk in her wide circle.

A circle that lead her closer to the avengers.

Either Loki hadn't noticed (unlikely) or he just wasn't worried. It didn't matter either way, she made another strike towards the god and Loki caught her by the hips, pressure punishing against her as they stood unwaveringly close. Read; close enough for Tony to be jealous.

The avengers could no longer see Loki's face as he talked into her ear, they could only see the abject horror and mind-numbing fear that washed across her face as he no doubt threatened her. But apparently she wasn't too worried as she replied to his unheard threats with a; "No, they're _mine_." To which Loki shoved her away from himself angrily, clapping his hands together where they were instantly surrounded by a green and black fire before he drew them back and held them at his sides, stance dropping threateningly and teeth glinting sharply to match the low growl emanating.

"I'll not let death take you," he spat, "You'll think you know death, and pain and emptiness, but I'll trap you where even _he_ cannot get you, he, with all his resources. And then, I'll let you feel every ounce of everything I have ever felt and you will crumble to the floor, tear your own flesh from your bones as I have mine and beg for death for as long as I." Loki was coiled tense as a spring, low enough to the ground that he just may want to meld with it, but the form held so much power. Sarah took a few steps back but continued the circle she had been travelling in before and Loki, as determined as he was, followed.

Sarah suddenly lashed out and grabbed at the nearest thing possible which was, surprisingly - and thank god-or-whatever because he needed a break - Bruce.

Granted; not the smartest choice, trying to hold the green rage machine in an iron grip, but it was there and then gone in so little time Tony doubted even the Hulk would have been able to respond. Loki, evidently, could respond in that time-frame though as he placed himself between Sarah and Bruce, one hand gripping the base of her throat while the other, palm facing up, gripped just under her jaw.

From his vantage point he could see both the way Loki's eyes glinted with an un-marred fury whilst Bruce shook with tension, green beginning to tint his skin. He laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort as Loki drew the woman nearer to him, his harsh whisper shaking as he growled in her face; "Don't. Touch. My. _Stuff_."

She had just enough time to open her mouth to begin a witty response before Loki's hands drew apart; one pulling down whilst the one under her jaw ripped upwards, tearing her head clean from her shoulders and spraying blood against his alabaster skin.

Everyone stood stock-still, looking over the events and trying to figure out what-the-ever-loving-fuck just happened, glancing from Loki to the head that now lay on the floor.

Loki turned slowly, his face an absolute mask, they wouldn't be able to tell if he was about to flay them or hug them from the set of his jaw and eyes and it was unendingly unnerving. His eyes flickered over Bruce who was still shaking and looking a little green but was mostly looking grateful and shocked. Loki's eyes ticked across his frame and once he decided whatever he saw met his standards gave a resolute nod, no matter how small, and proceeded to stagger back, legs almost giving out under his weight as he spread his arms to catch himself.

Clearly he exuded more confidence and power than he had.

Or, you know, a power overload as Thor demanded someone bring the inhibiting drugs to cut off the stem that had apparently come from the tear Loki had created in the air.

Thor hefted Loki over his shoulder and the raven-haired god didn't even protest, just kept his eyes glued to Bruce as if making sure he really was what he appeared to be; alright.

It was odd, granted, for the rest of the team who looked upon the scene like the ocean had suddenly decided it wanted to reside in the sky while the atmosphere took to the craterous holes it left behind and filled them with clouds. But they had no qualms with listening to Thor's reasoning, especially as he yelled at the trickster.

"You IDIOT!" he screamed, tossing the slighter form onto the bed and strapping him down again – a lot of good that did last time – and continued to hurl insults, "You cannot TEAR the layers! Even I know this! YOU were supposed to be SMART! Look what you have done!"

"Hey, how about you give it a rest Thor," Bruce put a careful hand on his bicep, "He saved my life."

"He tore himself OPEN!" Thor shouted, still facing his 'brother', "You absolute FOOL! This is why you are not a WARRIOR!" Tony figured it was probably absolutely comprehendible that his temper wore short at that moment, and seen as he'd been keeping it on a tight leash the past weeks he thought he'd done well.

"He SAVED Bruce's LIFE!" he screamed at the thunderer, "He didn't HAVE to do it! But he DID! And all you do is yell at him?"

"Man of Iron," Thor breathed heavily through his nose, "You do not understand the implicatio-"

"No, I GET it, alright? He tore himself open! I understand, but he did that for BRUCE and you just stand here YELLING at him?" he let the information settle for a moment, "Is that seriously how you go about thanking someone?" People – medic's – entered the cell with the vials of drugs they would pump into the god.

"N-no," Loki said immediately once they came into his view, voice shaking and head doing the same, eyes wide a saucers, "No." he looked them all over with beseeching eyes and Tony felt worry spike his insides and run them through like cloth.

"It is for the best, brother." Thor told him, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder as Loki tried to squirm as far away from their approaching forms as he could in the binds.

"It's not. It won't – you don't understand," Loki said, voice low with terror, form shaking; "It won't stop it; don't do it." His eyes flicked back up to his brothers, allowing the medic's to enter closer into his space.

"I believe the term is; 'man up'." Thor insisted, beckoning the medic's closer who took the opportunity to jab Loki wherever possible and passing the drugs through into his system.

"…Uuuunghhh…" Loki supplied as his eyes widened, "B-ba… ba desh- deshn, unghfuhhh, b-bad dec-cision." He crooned, teeth gritting in obvious distress, head rolling on the flat surface he was now fully lax against. He let loose another string of unintelligible mutterings before turning his gaze on Thor; "Ushummmblphuuh." He groaned out with as much venom as possible, which was rather like a fish trying to threaten you; and by fish he means like a clown fish or something – not a shark or lionfish or whatever.

Fury walked in the entrance of the room, and clearly Loki was too out of it to notice (either that or his 'duty' was giving the director time to right his wrongs) letting out a sharp; "Debriefing. Now." Before turning on his heels and expecting the rest to follow.

Tony stayed behind to lay his hand gently on the side of his face and tell him he did good, despite his idiot brother's words. He didn't get much of a response by the way of words; Loki just blinked harshly repeatedly and Tony resigned himself to the fact that whatever they had pumped him full of as well as the tear probably meant his main man wouldn't be coherent for a long while.

"What the hell was that?" Fury asked as they came to be seated at the large table.

"Our prisoners escaped-" Natasha began and Fury cut her off angrily.

"I _know_ that! What I want to know is how _Loki_ got out and why one of my prisoners is _dead_!"

"We were trapped in the lounge; Loki found us and dispatched the woman." Steve spoke up.

"That doesn't explain how or why he was outside his cell." Fury growled. Tony, who had yet to cap his anger answered.

"Oh fuck you Fury, you wouldn't be happy if Loki saved the world."

"He's the enemy, Stark, you would do best to remember that."

"Yeah, well, he's saved us a couple of times now!" he screeched, "The least you could do would be _thank_ him! Or maybe you could have listened to him when he said he didn't want those drugs, because like it or not, he just saved our lives!"

"He is a liar, Stark. He could be tricking us."

"Oh yes, because saving someone's life is just _so_ dastardly. He must just be _splitting_ himself with laughter; 'ehehe, I saved their useless, mortal behinds; they'll never know what hit them!' Somehow I don't think that's his plan!"

"He tried to blow up New York."

"Actually; he tried to rule it. And then, just now, he saved the people that threw him in prison! More notably; he saved the guy who threw him around like a ragdoll!"

"Regardless-"

"Regardless? Don't just 'regardless' this! He did _good_," he pointed a finger in the directors face, unaware he'd even stood or come so close to the man, "And you know it! Were you this opposed when you hired Natasha? You sent people out to kill her and gave her a second chance! Come on; he's _trying_! You've seen it – he doesn't have to stay in his cell, nothing's stopping him from getting out, but he's still HERE!"

"Natasha didn't try to conquer the world."

"Well I'm sure if she had to live a few millennia she would have tried!" he shouted, Natasha didn't even look offended.

"Uhh, Tony," Bruce called out reluctantly from where he watched Loki's statistics by the large display monitors, noting how dangerously close to zero his control was while the power levels pierced higher than ever before. That wasn't what his eyes were focused on, however, as the doctor looked up from the tablet in his hands and held up two fingers.

Because if the day had to get worse that was the best way for it to happen.

Tony ran off instantly, noting how Fury demanded the feed be sent to the large screen. He hooked his earpiece in and fiddled with his communicator until he was granted audio of the scene on the tablet in his hands. He had a vague knowledge of Bruce catching up to him, but nothing held his attention like the happenings on the screen.

"Mm, my," Loki spoke, "Well this is a ground breaker." He smiled, walking from the glass wall to stand by the table. To stand by a tied, helpless Loki.

"G-g..get," was all the vulnerable one was able to say, mind on the brink of a drug induced coma whilst his other half stood above him in full battle regalia, minus the helmet and staff.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" leaning in a little with a twist of his grin.

"Nn..no-o" he stuttered out.

"Oh?" he asked, feigning innocence, "But I've yet to ask anything." The stronger one crowded over the weaker, one hand pushing down on his bare chest while the other tangled in his hair, pulling his head back, the curve of his mouth malicious as he spoke, "Time to be whole again," he growled down to him, "No longer shall we feel inanition," The stronger kept his eyes trained on the weaker form while the weakers eyes fluttered, "No more of this nonency," he forced their eyes to lock together, "No more being delitescent."

The Loki strapped to the table let out a weak laughter; the most he could give at the time. "You-u've l-lost you..'re touuuch," he grinned up at his mirror, "Yo-u'll ha-ave to, to try har-der if you wa-ant us to be-e _ugly_." Probably not the best choice of words, but the greatest his mind could come up with for the monster their unity would create.

"Ugly," Loki pondered, "As soon as your barriers drop, yes, I will make us as _ugly_ as the world deserves." He smiled, "and as for my touch I hardly have to try, do I?"

"Loki!" Tony cried, bursting through the door. If he was sore tomorrow he wouldn't be surprised; so much exercise, it was a wonder he wasn't as fit as the Captain by now. The upright one of the two made an angered swipe of his hand which, upon trying to enter the code into the door, made the container unbreachable. "Loki! Listen to me!" he cried, fist thumping against the glass as he moved to get as close to the table as the barrier would allow, "Loki! We're right here; don't listen to him!"

"Listen to whom?" The standing mocked, "Himself? Now, why wouldn't he listen to himself – that's absurd."

"Listen Loki!" the eyes on the bed ticked over from looking up at his mirror to looking at the genius physically separated from him. Bruce stood by the door, trying to override the mechanism.

"Oh yes," Loki cooed, "Listen to him, why not? Why not listen to the one who has you locked in here, stuck in a glass cage like an exhibit, like nothing more than their _play thing_." The drugged Loki's eyes flicked back sharply at that, locking onto his other half, "How long do you think it will take before they realise this and start using you as the play thing you've become?" The weaker's eyes widened in what had to be fear as reflection smiled down to him. "What do you think they would find meed for your actions? For the decimation of the city? For the evil you wrought upon the world? For the evil you are?" he leaned down to place emphasis on the line to come, "For what's hidden under our skin?"

The Loki on the bed's jaw hardened, face setting itself harshly while the other again smiled and leaned closer over him, "We are catoptric, you and I," one soothing hand ran down the chest while the other smoothed his hair.

"Don't listen to him Loki!" Tony cried, but the conversation continued like he had never interrupted.

"So I know, like only we can know, what awaits us. What they can do to us. What they plan to do to us."

"Loki! Stop; we're not going to do anything to you!" he screeched, the desperation showing plainly in his voice. The standing Loki bracketed the weaker between his arms, partially blocking the view to Tony, and so he moved so that he could lock eyes with the one he wanted.

"You're addled; your mind compromised. I could come by force now if I willed, but I _respect_ you, like no-one else does. These people – they'll use us until we're no longer of use; until we're broken _again_ like so many times before." He leaned down further as he spoke, crowding his own space, filling the bound's vision with Loki, Loki, _Loki_.

"Loki look at me! I promise you, I _promise_! I'm not going to hurt you!" Tony tried, but it was hard to direct his speech around the body.

"Lies. They all speak lies; just like all the others. We're not about to let ourselves fall into that trap again are we?" he spoke into his ear although his voice rang clear.

"There's no trap! I swear Loki!" he bashed his arms against the clear barrier, "Bruce, please!" he coaxed the scientist as he worked on the door.

"Like all the others before; swearing and promising and _pretending_. You know what follows. I know what follows; haven't we been through enough?" Loki's eyes sharpened as he turned and looked into the other's eyes. "Remember the pain?" he asked, seeming soft as the weaker locked eyes with him, "The suffering?" his hand ran up his arm to rest over his chest, "The heartache?" The drugged Loki was enthralled, not even registering anything else even as Tony pleaded with him from his spot, watching the way his confused mind was twisted. Loki's arm came to rest on his mirror's neck, "Is it worth it? Again? The few lies they feed us followed by endless pain?" his voice held sympathy and understanding, the hard outside broken to reveal something shattered, even as he tried to coax the other into submission. "Is it?" he whispered, connecting their foreheads, "When we can escape it, when we can be whole," his voice soothed like a caress and even Tony's continued screams couldn't deplete the peace it brought to the weaker, the original, "why should we feel the pain?"

Bruce pounded against the device, willing it to open, punching in code after code and trying his hardest not to feel the sorrow emitting from the two in the chamber or the dread flowing from the engineer outside it.

"We deserve more." He ran a hand over the bound's cheek, thumb continuing the calming motion as they stared into one another's eyes, "I know, I _know_ it doesn't feel like it; you don't feel we deserve more. But we've had enough; we're a shell. And this power, this tear you created, you can't control it – the people who play with us made sure of that. But I can. You know I can. You know I can hold us together, that nothing can touch us; we find a way out of everything you and I. Right?" he looked close to tears himself as he spoke and as he finished he waited, watching the reactions whilst Tony persisted outside, hating the way the bastard could get to him.

Loki nodded.

Softly. Imperceptibly, but it was enough.

"Then let me in," Loki choked out, hands running down the table and unhooking the clasps on his arms, grabbing his hands and holding their palms together, and it was like they were pressing their hands flat against a mirror. Tony resorted to throwing the chair at the glass, hoping against all hope it would shatter and let him in, even though he knew it wouldn't. "Please; let me in."

"Tony," Bruce called from the side and he spared him a glance only to note the steadily increasing green tint to his skin. No, not now! The greatest result would be Loki getting pulverised if they could even break the cage that was built to withstand the Hulk's punches. If not then Tony was stuck out here defenceless with him.

"I can save us," he continued, "Let me in." Loki looked damn close to agreeing, if only his tongue wasn't stuck to the roof of his mouth.

As it was he tried, mouth opening to acquiesce but unable to make anything more coherent that a jumble of syllables, instead settling for nodding his head.

"Say it," the stronger urged, still soft, coercing him, "You know you have to say it."

"Iuuuh," Loki tried and Tony watched in horror as he tried again, "Iyeughh-"

The slurred word was cut off by a deafening roar in his ear as Bruce's skin ripped out on itself, morphing and rippling into something hardly resembling the man it was before.

The hulk lifted his two massive arms, bringing them back behind his head before pounding them down on the glass, immediately sending a crack across its surface; but it wasn't enough. Loki continued to urge the other on. It would take a few more hits before the Hulk broke the barrier.

He knew, standing there watching it happen that they would need the sedatives to calm the Hulk back into Bruce and stop him from pulverising Loki or himself, he might even need some sedatives for the god too, to calm him down. They were only across the other end of the room but he knew also that there would only be a split second gap for him to enter the cell before the Hulk and hopefully be able to stop whatever was going on inside whilst hopefully acting as a peaceful barrier for the green beast. If they could even stop it.

A split seconds difference, but as the glass began to crumble, he knew he could only chose one.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Sedatives or inside the cell? You're choice.

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Hope you enjoyed; not too sure about this chapter, but explanations soon and much more to come!

Stay tuned and Stay awesome


	16. Chapter 16

Not kidding, next weeks update may be a few days late (maybe the whole week, depends) because so many things going on right now – I didn't even think I'd be able to do this chap, I'm so sorry : (

But I'll try

No promises

Either way, you know the drill; you chose this

Enjoy…if you can 0.0

~~~~~PREVIOUSLY~~~~~

The hulk lifted his two massive arms, bringing them back behind his head before pounding them down on the glass, immediately sending a crack across its surface; but it wasn't enough. Loki continued to urge the other on. It would take a few more hits before the Hulk broke the barrier.

~~~~~CRAP I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO DO PAGEBREAK~~~~~

He took one more glance at the sedatives lying calmly on the adjacent side of the lab before looking back towards the glass that most certainly could only take a few more hits. Deciding to forego the drugs he watched the hulk raise his arms once again and timed his entry to the fray, much like one would with a skipping rope, damning his shuddering heart to hell as his muscles jumped with a decent amount of fear at the prospect of being so near the Hulk.

The glass shattered under the next assault and Tony took the Hulk's brief moment of surprise to slip through the gap, ignoring the way the glass crumbled under his soles and imbedded itself in the rubber there. He wasted no time whatsoever, running at the table from the side and half-surprised when he came into contact with a solid Loki instead of a mirage – sure, he knew he was _real_, but he'd always kind of wisped off before. Either way, his body wasn't the unstoppable object to challenge the immovable matter that was Loki, and so with his shoulder burning he grabbed the drugged form by the shoulders and shoved himself as far into his view as he could, yelling out his name in repetition.

"You're cataglottism shan't work for you he-" Loki began sneering, annoyed that the man was interrupting his work, but was cut off as thick green fingers encircled his torso and flung him across the room.

The Loki now under Tony had eyes only for his doppelganger, watching as he sailed through the air before his face contorted in pain as it smashed into the opposing wall.

Right, connection.

"Loki!" he cried, shaking his shoulders gently until his eyes opened. He was only graced with the green orbs for a moment before the god let out a cry of pain, back arcing and Tony looked over his shoulder to see the other Loki had been relocated to another wall. "Loki, listen to me, how do we stop it?"

"I- Gah!" this was going to be hell getting out, what with the way Loki could barely speak and the way the Hulk was tossing around his evil-twin. As it was, said evil-twin was making his way back to his feet, laughing in the face of the great green man, a smile curving over his features as he kicked some rubble away with his foot and pulled a shard of glass from his arm, causing the drugged Loki's still free arms to grab at themselves as though to stop the pain.

Loki bucked beneath him as the Hulk once again swung at his other, his right arm held tightly in the grasp of the left at the defence the other used no doubt left splints in his bones. Suddenly all the air rushed out of his lungs and Tony watched as the upright Loki was rendered less than upright with a punch to the chest that sent him hurtling past Tony's head. Hands scrabbled at the chest under him no doubt winded or – no wait, now that he looked up and caught sight of the other Loki; trying to breathe around a collapsed chest. But the sprawling mess of a Loki in front of him laughed as his chest popped back out and allowed the Loki below him the sweet respite of air.

The table shook as the Hulk made his way past, intent on decimating the threat in front of him. A crushing swing of his hand had Loki pinned against the glass, the structure fracturing under the pressure whilst the trickster laughed and smiled, blood seeping its way from his mouth as he pushed back _into_ the hand instead of away, whilst pained screams wrenched themselves from the form below him.

It only took a few moments to figure out why he was pushing into the Hulk's grip as the limbs he had braced against the glass flexed strong enough to make the hand retreat, giving him a gap in which he could slip out. Fuck Loki was _strong_.

Again this Loki only smirked while the one under him yelled out in not only pain but exertion now as well. The Loki making a small gap between the hand and the glass trembled as his muscles protested, only making this much progress as the pain barrier refused to cause an issue to him. He grabbed the opportunity and somehow managed to dart through the clumsy fingers now grappling at thin air.

No matter, the Hulk's other hand reached under the other, gripping around those hip-bones Tony really wished he didn't ruin. Loki at least had the decency to look mildly surprised as he was forced to contort his body into an impossible shape to remove himself once again from the Hulk's intentions, slipping out and rolling across the floor as he came in contact with it, making his way half-way across the now destroyed containment cell. He barely managed to get to his feet again before the Hulk brought down one crushing fist after the other and the noise being emitted below him raised itself in both pitch and volume, although it still sounded a fair-sight more contained than anything Tony ever admitted making.

Loki was still standing as he had braced himself against the attack, a small shield fluttering above him where the brunt of the attack was focused.

The Hulk looked ready to just about jump on the god and so with all the strength and command he could muster he called out; "HULK!" the green beast faltered for a moment and so he continued, "STOP HULK!" the stance assumed drooped momentarily, "YOU NEED TO STOP!" he couldn't think of anything other than the constant whimpering below him as he screamed the order. The Hulk turned his head slightly, giving the engineer his attention and Tony took the moment, snapping his eyes to the Loki watching him with confusion behind the snarling giant, "RUN!" he shouted at him and the Hulk snuffed in confusion at the odd word that wasn't meant for him.

The standing Loki must have been appropriately stunned, either that or doubted his own chances at survival, as he smoked out of existence, his body pooling to the ground like a green dye dropped in water. The Hulk, noticing this, slammed a fist at the now vacant space.

"Calm Down." He ordered strongly as the Hulk stomped closer, nostrils flaring and chest rumbling with the beginnings of a roar. "Seriously." He said, still crouched over Loki's body, trying to get the other to see reason, "Hulk, calm down. He saved Bruce, remember?"

The Hulk took another step closer, and although he didn't look particularly murderous Tony decided he didn't want to gamble with his emotions.

"You got rid of the bad guy. Good job. But now you need to calm down." The Hulk sniffed loudly, chest heaving as he took another strong step forward. "Let Bruce back into control," he mediated, drawing a parallel between the current situation and the situation with the two Loki's only moments before, "No more smashing. Okay?" The Hulk looked mildly offended that he was denied his favourite past time so he amended the statement, "No more smashing here then, alright? Go smash out there." He gave a flippant flick of his hand to the remainder of the room outside the blinding white that used to be the cell and towards the black shadows surrounding it.

He let out a grateful sigh as he did as was mentioned, letting out his frustrations on the various tables surrounding them.

"Loki," he prompted gently, knowing he would be awarded with a few moments uninterrupted due to the Hulk's presence in the room – it was a gamble to stay in here he knew, but he thinks maybe the Hulk found a connection to Loki as well; he's not nearly as mindless as he seems. The trickster let out a small whimper in reply, obviously still in shock from receiving intangible wounds. "Come on, you're gonna be fine." He grabbed at his arms and separated them gently, checking if they actually were wounded, "You'll be fine, right?"

Finally he received a slow nod as the trickster's hands made their way up to cradle his head. If he were to guess correctly – and he was – that thrashing and emotional whiplash, not to mention the stress of the connection itself had worked its way into becoming a glaring ball of pain inside Loki's skull. He undid the strap holding Loki's forehead to the table and balanced himself precariously close to the edge with crossed legs, gently settling the god's crown in his lap over the dip of his feet and massaging as best he could his fingers through the dark locks and pain-taut skin. Loki only let out a huff of air as a reaction but it was enough as one of his hands came up to grasp weakly and awkwardly at his knee, the other splaying out away from him.

After a few minutes he became aware of light tremors that rushed themselves across Loki's frame. It worried him only because he knew they were _new_, not something he'd missed before. No, these were not there before, and when after an additional twenty minutes they hadn't stopped, in fact they'd increased, his worry doubled.

When Loki started shifting in his grasp as though something were digging into his back he broached the subject of his consciousness.

"Loki?" he tried again, voice low to hopefully not harm his fragile state further. The god hummed in return, softly, mimicking him to the volume precisely, "Are you okay?" he received no further answer but a gentle lolling of his head indicating his awake state, "Open your eyes for me," he ran his fingers through his hair again, "Come on, open your eyes."

He was relieved when the lids lifted and the sight giving orbs graced the air with all their glory.

Well shit.

Judging from the state they were in, and the smile that now crept across Loki's face, something had made him baked as hell. His pupils were blown wide, fully dilated and leaving almost no room for the green rim around them. A soft rumbling chuckle rolled from his chest as he looked up to the billionaire.

Fucking drugs.

"Loki?" he asked, wondering if he would even get a coherent response out of him.

"Tony," Loki's smile widened as though he were proud he could say the name. He let out a relieved breath, one hand rising to brush through his facial hair. He replaced it immediately back on Loki's head when he saw the killer pout forming.

"We have to get you out of these restraints." He murmured to himself, looking over the straps.

"Oh these?" Loki said, raising his legs to show how the straps fell away, "Whaaaaat?" he smiled, "I never met a lock I couldn't pick."

"Okay, lay back down." He soothed the god, "Are you alright?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiled a giant toothy grin like it was the funniest thing in the world, voice teasing and head bobbing in time with the words.

"Okay then… Are you in pain still? And I want a straight answer; the truth too. Are you in pain?"

"Yes." Loki continued to smile up at him as though he'd said yes to ice-cream.

"What? Where? Why?"

"Who, when, how." Loki finished the allegory.

"No, where does it hurt Loki? Focus, I know it's hard, but focus okay?" he thought he was damn good at this if he did say so himself.

"I dunno." Was that smile ever going to leave? Probably not.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It just hurts, I tore the layer, so it hurts."

"…Alright… Is it going to kill you? Like Sarah said?"

"I postpone death by living – suffering – error – risking – giving – losing."

"Quotes? Really? Can't you just answer me straight, please?" and then as a last ditch effort against that still beaming smile, "For me?"

"If you obey all the rules you miss all the fun." He let out a large sigh before replying.

"Win if you can, lose if you must, but always cheat." He quoted and then glared down at Loki as the god tried to smile further but found his face couldn't do that, "Now will you answer me?"

"Once we lose everything, we are free to do anything." Well wasn't that sweet? No? Ah well.

"Only those that dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly." He rebuked.

"You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you." Loki sang, turning his head into his hand but keeping their eyes locked, smile tuning down to something smaller.

"Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect, it means you've decided to look past the imperfections."

"And what if your life is simply one great disappointment?" Loki stated, smile slipping away completely for a moment before lifting again, "For those I love, I sacrificed."

"Those who mind don't matter and those that matter don't mind." And for some reason Loki found it appropriate to open his mouth a lick a long hot trail up his hand as Tony tried to speak his piece.

"I am what I am today because of the choices I made yesterday."

"It's never too late to be what you might have been."

"You just saw what I might have been," Loki scowled, an especially large shudder working through his body. "I would not think you should want me to be like that, lest the realm be collapsed."

"I don't think you want to be like that either." He coaxed, fingers still trailing through his hair gently.

"No, I do not."

"Well that guy's an ass-"

"That's me you know."

"-and you know what asses do? They don't give their friends straight answers when they're in pain and there's an angry Hulk stomping around a few metres away."

"That's awfully specific."

"Yeah, well, you should stop going back to being all shut in and tell me what's up." At this Loki's eyes narrowed on him, and he noted with some relief that the dilation of his pupils had receded a little – the god's metabolism worked through the drugs quickly.

"Are you calling me mumpsimus?" he could tell he was joking by the lilt of his voice. Probably. He was probably joking.

"…mumpsimus?" he asked somewhat tentatively, he probably should have listened to Bruce and read a thesaurus, or a dictionary.

"One who sticks obstinately and wrongly to their old ways."

He let himself mull over the meaning for a moment, "Is it supposed to be offensive or not? Because I really can't tell." Loki just raised one brow, "Take it as you want, okay? But you have to tell me now; is this tear thing going to kill you?"

"… I-" he looked to contemplate for a moment, eyes scrunching in contemplation, "I am unsure." And that was definitely his heart emulsifying in his chest right there.

"What?" he breathed shocked and could feel his eyes bugging out of his head, "What do you mean you're unsure? No, don't answer that. Just, can you fix it?"

"Perhaps," Loki mused.

"Perhaps as in you're just fucking with me, or perhaps as in you don't know."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?" a third voice picked up from the side of the room and they turned – well Tony did, Loki's head was still stuck in his lap and he was to sore to move it – to see Bruce working on some spare pants from where they kept those prisoners would wear.

"Oh thank god – not you. Bruce, can you help me here? Also, is he off his face or what?" Tony rushed his words out as Bruce came closer, grabbing a flashlight from the table and shinning it in Loki' eyes as soon as he was close enough. The pupil contracted quickly and stayed that way before slowly adjusting out to the light.

"He should be fine," Bruce concluded, "Probably shock causing his functions to screw around." He ran a hand back through Loki's hair as he had done before and the god smiled up at the doctor softly, "Now; what don't you know?"

"Whether I can fix it. The tear, fix the tear."

"But it _is_ possible?" Bruce asked.

"…Others have done it before."

"Okay good, so you're going to be fine." Tony cried.

"It's not that simple Tony," oh how good it felt to be called Tony, "It's not something done without extreme effects on the individual or the environment; and that was when the strongest sorcerers have done it."

"Well give it a try; it'll be fine." Tony encouraged.

"I'm not talking about taking the power out of a few rooms; I'm talking about turning the sky orange. Permanently."

"Well… I'm sure the world could deal; it'll be like sunset all the time, very romantic."

"And what about when it is supposed to be night and you need to sleep but the sky burns bright?"

"Doesn't work like that honey, the sun makes the light."

"And what if I make the sky light?"

"…you could do that?"

"It is a possibility." Tony is about to argue that Loki is strong enough anyway and could totally do it when Bruce beats him to the chase.

"But you're really strong with the magic; surely you can do this right?"

"My power flows through me, yes?" Loki explains, "I can only be as strong as the depth in which magic can flow throughout myself. But not only this; I was created with magic as well, therefore only a specific percentile is certain to be accessible when severed from the flow. This flow comes from the world tree, through the fabrics of space and I tore that open. Think of it as a dam if you will; normally I have a large flood gate, but today I took a wrecking ball to the wall."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"Well thanks, you know, for opening the world tree or whatever." Loki waved him off with a weak tweak of his hand before placing it back to grasp Tony's leg lightly.

"It's fine," he spoke as though it was nothing, like really though; he spoke like it was grabbing someone a tissue. The god had a penchant for underplaying anything major he did. Humble came to mind, but that may not apply here – a lack of self-worth was more accurate. "I can-" he hissed in a breath through his teeth as he shuffled up a bit, free hand coming to rest on his chest, "-try and fix it now, less I become a vector and flow everything through the air."

"And so you don't die." Tony input.

"That too."

"Do we need to do anything?" Bruce asked softly.

"Leave? I am afraid here I am ultracrepidarian. I've not done this before, nor have I seen it before and so my opinion means little."

"What about for concentration purposes?"

"It should be fine as long as there is silence, however that is not of concern; the problem is the way in which the flow could affect the things around me."

"So in or out?" Tony asked, stroking his hand still through Loki's hair.

"The choice is your own."

~~~~~CRAP I'VE GOT SO MUCH TO DO PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Okay, so should they stay while Loki tries to do screwy magic or leave?

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Dude, I hate this chapter. I started off liking how I wrote the story and now I hate it more and more :(

Either way, like I said, next weeks will probs be a bit late, but ah well

Until then…

Stay tuned and Stay Awesome


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the lateness; I warned you!

But here you go…

~~~~~FML GETTING IN THE WAY PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Bullshit was Tony leaving; he'd been separated from his god for he-didn't-want-to-count-how-long and he was not going to leave the deity to suffer alone.

Tony turned his head to Bruce, fully expecting him to wait outside the immediate danger zone, ready to encourage the action and assure him it was fine.

"I'm staying." Bruce said instead with a brutal sense of finality that he couldn't even think to argue with it – he clearly underestimated Bruce's involvement, although he should have expected it through watching his reactions.

"Alright," Tony says, as though it's his right to decide, "Me too." But he didn't have to say that, they would have known, "So," he directs the following question to Loki whom still has his head rested in his lap, "How's this going to work?"

"The power is whittling the drug," Loki starts, "Once that is done I can start."

"How long till then?" Bruce asks, perching himself on a rather large piece of rubble lying nearby.

"Moments." The trickster hardly elaborates and they content themselves to sit and wait. Tony continues to card fingers through distressed hair, the god beneath it frazzled and still allowing deepening shudders to wrack his frame. Bruce can only rest his hand on Loki's wrist in a silent show of comfort and Loki spares him one final glance before his eyes fall closed in concentration with a mumbled "Thankyou".

The hand on Loki's chest flares to life with a golden light and the god lifts it to his own chest and begins tracing symbols with the glow, the patterns fading into his skin moments after their formation. Tony's unsure whether he should cease contact, but figures that any variation in the environment might distract the work in front of him and so makes sure with startling certainty that his fingers card through the hair in a definite tempo, not deviating from its course.

It's simple at first, just the tracing and the feint hum that rocks the room like an unheard bass, but it soon gets complicated, with things swirling through the air, patterns and numbers and descriptions; like some sort of otherworldly equation written in incomprehensible circles and knots, branches growing between the golden glows, linking things together and he feels like he's inside the map of the universe.

It's beautiful.

But as everyone knows, beauty can only last so long, because when faced with something beautiful all others feel the need to _destroy_. He wondered idly if that's what happened to Loki, because it's sure as hell what happened in that moment.

In all honesty, they should have prepared for it, but somehow they didn't think people would be stupid enough to enter an area where a god whom tried to subjugate the globe was clearly practicing magic of some sort.

Which is why Tony could see Bruce frantically making 'retreat', 'run', 'get out' and the classic slicing of the throat motion in the corner of his eye to a stern faced Steve and a dumbfounded Clint and Natasha; no doubt the scene was odd – Tony cradling the gods head in his lap with Bruce sitting to the side in a giant ball of glowing light.

Steve made to take a tentative step forward and Bruce raised both arms in a stop motion, incidentally cutting off his contact with the god who registered the issue with a tightening of the grip still attached to Tony's leg, who then turned a wide eyed look on Bruce, who in turn looked at his hand and the gods arm in wonderment of whether he should try and put it back to undo the damage. Loki's hand eased on Tony's leg and so he shook his head slightly to Bruce who nodded and focused back on getting the others to leave in silence.

It was really a blessing that they had entered the area in silence.

A blessing short lived as Steve decided his input was needed.

"What's going on here?" the super soldier said without a hint of even _trying_ to keep his volume low in the tense environment. It was undoubtedly the dumbest thing the soldier had ever done as the golden sphere rippled hectically, things flying from their previous position and altering the state of the image around them, and really, if this was a universe map something just fucked up. The hand's grip tightened almost to the point of hurting and both Tony and Bruce shot what combined must have been the mother of all glares.

The Captain was so shocked, or perhaps he just got the hint, that he closed his mouth slowly so as not to release an audible snap. The sphere continued to alter and the pieces continued to fly, finally coming to, what Tony hoped, what the original looked like before Rogers decided to see how much damage four words could do.

The magic twirled ever so slowly around them with slow pieces twining themselves further in the mix, no doubt the healing Loki was trying to do with the tear. Some of the pieces were unfortunately close to his face and he feared movement less he disrupted something more.

Loki continued to draw images on his chest and the world around them shifted in response, things rushing forward and back, in and out. Everything sped about, like when you click off in the distance on Google maps street view, but with a sense of such ease and grace it was almost disturbing. Here he remembered the being in his lap was a _god._ Not like a god, or an imitation, or even just someone with exuberant amounts of power; this was a god, one of the beings that ruled the universe playing with the very fabrics of the realms in a delicate state. This was something people never came into contact with, a genuine god; someone who could carry enough power to end the universe if his worries about altering the world in a suppressed state were an indicator – imagine if he had wanted to do damage: he need only not concentrate in this state, or concentrate on the wrong things.

Loki's hand rose from his chest and reached lightly for something above them, fingers grasping at nothing weakly, eyes still shut against the world around them. It wasn't in his reach, and as time passed it became glaringly obvious that it wasn't going to be in his reach, but for whatever reason he wanted it. The hand on his leg tightened in distress, but he really had no option. He looked to Bruce for help, who only gave a wide eyed shrug and perhaps and gesture to indicate that he should maybe assist.

But assist how? He didn't want to touch the floating golden stuff that was clearly not something he'd ever dealt with, and certainly not if it was so utterly delicate that even the master sorcerer was worried about it.

Again, no option really, as he tentatively reached the arm that wasn't non-stop threading through hair into the air to reach for the elusive orb.

It wasn't really _solid_ per se, but his fingers didn't pass through it either, it just kind of tingled his palm and followed his grasp like one of his own holograms only slightly more tangible. He brought it down with two fingers after he adjusted his grip, slowly as so to not disturb too much and placed it into Loki's lax grip.

He watched with rapt attention as the stretching of the gods hand correlated to the expansion of the orb until its diameter was around the size of his torso, hovering barely above Loki's chest. Swipes of his hand allowed the sphere to roll on the spot, moving until separate sections were available to the trickster whom plunged his hand in and around it. He played with it a bit longer before returning it to its original size and whisking it off to a far corner of the magical display.

He altered a few other aspects in much the same manner, once even forcing Bruce to carefully navigate the rubble on the floor to retrieve a certain globe for him. The Avengers had clearly grasped the idea of silence and were watching with increasingly confused and wary expressions. Which turned into very appropriate _Oh-my-god-please-no-what-the-hell-no-this-sucks-run-oh-my-god-too-late-oh-my-god-we're-screwed-oh-shit_ expressions when director Fury decided _stomping_ his way in was totally acceptable even as Thor quietly treaded behind him urging him to leave and hush.

_Oh-my-god_ because Fury was stomping his way in which shocked them, and then _please-no_ as they realised that the noise would cause some problems.

_What-the-hell-no_ as the structure wavered and pulsed and frazzled and generally did things that really didn't look healthy or reassuring, followed quickly by _this-sucks_ as Fury continued to stomp forward and Loki shuddered violently inside the flickering spell while Tony glared murderously and Bruce tried to get him to fucking stop before the thing collapsed which it sure as hell looked like it was about to do, which is what lead to _run._

And then came _oh-my-god-too-late_ as Fury walked increasingly nearer with a side of _oh-my-god-we're-screwed_ as the now familiar blue symbols flushed Loki's skin and his eyes snapped open with such ferocity and in a display of such blinding colour that it physically shocked Tony enough to fall back off the table.

And then _oh-shit_, because really, there was nothing left to say as a god driven by subconscious duty allowed a complicated spell to finish hastily and then collapse without much thought at all.

The worst bit? The giant influx of energy it sent rushing out like a nuclear blast hitting them all with just enough force to have everyone immediately black out upon contact.

Waking up, Tony thought it absolutely prudent that he complain to whoever the fuck decided Nicholas fucking Fury was a good option for the job of director. No seriously, even Steve not-compassionate-as-assumed Rogers and Thor not-really-a-good-brother Odinson could figure out that the situation needed to be approached with care, granted they needed some help, but still. They were no Nicholas i-will-impede-disrupt-corrupt-deny-or-otherwise-make-anything-you-try-to-do-incompletable-unless-it-specifically-benefits-me Fury who had thought causing the collapse of a spell that could turn the sky into a light source was appropriate. Which is what lead him to open his eyes, if only to see what damage had been done.

Of course, upon opening his eyes he receives nothing other than an expanded view of clothed crotch as the god he's come to care about so much still hasn't figured out the way in which to sit/stand/crouch and otherwise simply be without looking like a whore. A fancy whore, mind you, or perhaps Loki's the reason behind the mermaid myths; he did turn all the whales into sea serpents _just_ to see how the sailors would fare, so it would be a completely fair assumption to say he sat on the side looking like he does while said sailors tried to fight said sea serpents and hence started the mermaid rumour. Or sirens. Or Lorelei.

Or maybe he hit his head a bit too hard when he fell if this is what his thought pattern has regressed to.

"Loki?" he finally coughed out, looking instead at the knee in front of him instead of the crotch and tried to semi-push-up his way into the world of standing, or at least sitting. The god's gentle hands help him up, and he lifts his sight to lock onto blue eyes.

Blue.

Shit. Shit, fuck. Shit, fuck, damn, crap, ass, shit, crap, fuck, damn.

He's probably wearing the most exasperated face known to man (mixed with a decent thread of wariness) because seriously, when did his life start jumping from problem to problem without giving him a break.

But he'd heard good things come to those who wait, and right now he really has no choice, so waiting it is.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, Loki's arms were still bracing his shoulders and so he brings his to rest on the gods biceps, just above the elbow.

"Waiting." Oh would you look at that.

"What for?"

"You to wake." He said, standing and taking his arms with him, leaving Tony to scramble to a standing position with the table as a support.

"If you were waiting for me to wake before you killed Fury, you could have done it while I slept." He groused and finally rose to see Loki's slightly raised brows and straight face before he promptly turned and crouched to attend to an unconscious Bruce without replying. "So uh-" he began to speak but promptly cut himself off after seeing his surroundings, only being brought back to reality when he heard Bruce groan.

"What?" Bruce asked rhetorically as he raised himself on one arm, the other hand holding his head. Loki helped raise him as well and Tony is so happy right in that moment that he is not alone in this. And this, while being funny, is also the terrifying sight of seeing every person in the immediate vicinity with faces of abject horror frozen in stone.

Literally.

Everyone is stone, and it seemed that only those whom had interacted or been inside the spell when it had gone off had been saved from its effects. Which means only them three.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, now with more conviction and not rhetorical in the slightest.

"The spell was interrupted." Loki explained, blue eyes shining as he turned on his heel and marched a line straight for the door expecting them to follow, which they did.

They followed him through the corridors as his clothing materialised around him, an intricate ensemble that neither had seen before. Every room they passed contained the remnants of life, stone people everywhere.

"Loki?" Tony asked as he skipped a bit to keep up with the long stride, "Can you, ah, fix this?"

"I shall, but for now they will remain as such." He replied, not faltering in his stride and Tony and Bruce exchanged a glance.

They continued to follow him, wondering where they were being lead as they traversed stairs in both directions, twisting left and right and were currently in a part of the hellicarrier neither human had seen before.

Finally they made their way into what seemed to be Loki's destination, windows lining three out of the four walls and a part of the floor, giving a wide view of the land mass below them, familiar in a sense but not at the same time.

"One of you must remain here, the other will follow." Loki stated, looking them over.

"Follow you where?" Bruce asked, "And why not both of us?"

"One of you must stay here to maintain the ships functions. The other I have need for," he pointed one finger below to below the glass floor, "there."

"And where is 'there' exactly?" Tony asked, trying to follow the finger down to the ground.

"Washington." Loki states. But there's no way that's Washington, not looking like that. He was there only months ago and he _knows_ Washington didn't look like that.

"That's not Washington." He argued, stepping forward to look down as well.

"It is."

Now that he's standing above it he can see the obelisk far down on the ground, and all the other landmarks scattered across the land. It is Washington, but at the same time it's not.

"What happened?" he asked mildly horrified.

"It is unmade." Loki said, stepping to the front most area of the room and linking his arms behind his back, watching the city. "Which of you shall accompany me?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us why it's unmade."

Loki is silent for enough time that a significant amount of suspense had built before he turns his body slightly to look at them over his shoulder, speaking his piece; "It's 2002."

~~~~~FML GETTING IN THE WAY PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Should Tony or Bruce go with him? Hmm?

It was going to be longer, but then it wasn't. My bad, so sorry.

People – real life people that can physically speak to my face – asked me why I have no story pic, and the answer is; because I hav no pic to use : ( I don't wanna use a generic pic but I can't be assed to draw one that relates to the story lol, so there is none. Question answered.

I hope you guys enjoyed : D

Leave your thoughts in a comment/review/whatevar

Stay tuned and Stay Awesome


	18. Chapter 18

Writing Writing Writing

Sorry if the end of the last chap confused you, this chap should clear it up, if not then I failed lol

You guyzzzzzzz, I totes thought you'd get Bruce to go with him, but no, again it's Tony. Just remember: You chose this.

Enjoy….

~~~~~MASSIVE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

"It's 2002?" Bruce asked sceptically, and Loki gave a nod as he turned to face them.

"Well then it's not really unmade is it? It's just not-made." Tony jeered, but of course the sentence came out sounding stupid.

"They are synonymous; the Washington you know is yet to exist." Loki dismissed

"Just because a few buildings aren't there yet doesn't mean, oh well, I guess I didn't really recognise it, but unmade and not-made are not synonymous; not-made is not there whereas unmade implies there was something that has been taken down, or that some…thing could… be… okay yeah I'm gonna stop now." Tony cut off his rant mid-way in light of the total empathetic response he was getting for the only other two living entities in the vicinity.

"I'll stay." Bruce announced to break the silence that had settled, "I can watch the ship and protect myself if I need to," he addressed Tony, "You should go with him; he can keep you safe."

"Your floating fortress is not secure enough?" Loki questioned, taking a step forward.

"It should be fine, but if it isn't I've got a better chance at survival than Tony does without his suit." Loki gave a final nod before turning to the engineer.

"Come," he said with a jerk of his head to indicate the direction as he turned his back on Banner, "We must away."

Tony turned to Bruce while his feet carried him forward. "See you on the other side." Bruce supplied with a tight lipped smile.

"God speed, Bruce." Tony joked. He received a veiled laugh and a quick 'be safe' as Loki grabbed him gently by the arm and he knew the sights of the heli-carrier no more.

The sights he could see however were not that different. Windows lined one wall and gave them a more horizontal view of the surrounding city while the rest of the walls were painted a drab light grey. He wondered absently, but with no lack of worry, why the people surrounding them didn't react to their unscheduled arrival via what must have seemed like spontaneous generation. As said; he wondered absently, because he was given but a second to process the information before Loki, gripping his hand lightly, started to weave through the throngs and lead them to skirt along walls, taking extra effort to make sure they sustained no contact with any other body – and by body he means live body; not one made out of stone. It seemed only the heli-carrier and its contents were turned to stone; those who time travelled but weren't inside the spell.

They took one step left then two steps right, shuffling between the people who walked against their direction in a counter-current flow, and at one point Loki actually span him around a man like he was following the gods lead in a complicated song; all in the name of avoiding people.

Finally they stopped having to make one moves progress and then retreat two as the duo made their way down a mostly abandoned hall, the occasional patron being easy to avoid but none-the-less hugging the walls.

By now it was pretty obvious people couldn't see them, what with the shifty way they were acting and the lack of interception from patrons or security guards.

One thing he didn't know though was where the hell they were.

Emphasis on the 'one thing' because there were, in fact, many things that were currently throwing him for a loop, such as why they were here, what they were doing, why couldn't people see them and, most importantly; how the hell did his life end up like this?

Okay, so probably not the most important, but seriously, if he hadn't gone to Afghanistan all those years ago everything would still be _peachy_. Or, you know, subjugated under the rule of a certain trickster's evil half. That's such a mouthful; they really should give him a name.

But, priorities.

He really should be focused on where they were going, especially if he was expected to get out himself, or lead the way out, or in any way have to remember the route they took.

"Where are we going?" Tony finally asked once they reached a hall completely devoid of life, whispering as quietly as possible; no reason to ruin their cover now.

"To see what I have done." Loki answered, voice rolling off the walls and in no-way quiet.

They made their way down a few more corridors before they came across a large room which had another door on the left wall apart from the section leading to the hall they were in. In the middle sat a large desk, grey as the rest of the room bar the windows lining the right wall. The room was completely monochrome; the only things not grey were the white and manila papers on the desk and the large black leather chair behind it.

Here they halted and waited with bated breath, well at least Tony did, for something to happen.

And finally they were rewarded when the other door swung open and an imposing figure stepped through. An imposing figure that was so familiar and yet at the same time, like the rest of this place, different.

In walked a two eyed authoritarian, extra emphasis on the two eyed as it seemed some sort of horrible accident had yet to occur. The dark-skinned, leather wearing, probably-not-yet-director swept his eyes quickly across the space before crossing it and dropping into the seat, right behind the plaque reading 'Nicholas Fury'.

Fury looked especially displeased at that moment, hands shifting the papers with a tense ferocity, the sorting far from useful and creating more of a muddled pile than had already existed.

They stood watching with their backs against the wall, tilting their heads around and into the space in the open hall, the door closed firmly behind them. Again they settled in to wait.

They didn't have to wait long before a voice rang out and the not-yet-director's head shot up in shock and he tried to cover the movement by standing to his full height.

"Mr Fury," the voice began, stepping forth from the corner out of their line of sight.

"Loki," he replied, hands linking behind his back after recognition.

And how many different Loki's could Tony stand to see? Although this one had shorter hair.

"Your soul is dark." Loki stepped forth and assumed a relaxed position in front of the desk, leathers glinting under the fluorescent light.

"I trust you've catered for that." Was his response, garnering a smooth smile from Loki who then looked away from the man and around the room as though he presented no threat.

"Hmm," he agreed with a hum, "That would depend, would it not? On what you are prepared to bargain." That wonderfully sinking feeling in his chest was not as wonderful as it claimed to be, and sent Tony for a spin, dread piling on top of his already frightened and worried stature, threatening to pummel it.

"A haven."

"A haven you say?" Loki asked and started pacing, seemingly oblivious to the fact there was more than two in the room.

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it? To protect someone close to you?" Loki continued pacing.

"That is all?"

"That's all you need." The deity stopped pacing at that, looking over to the man with the bold words.

"What are your specifications?" he asked after a moment, stepping once more towards Fury but keeping the desk between them.

"All in the file." Fury pronounced, plonking said file on the desk in front of Loki who picked it up and flicked his way through it before placing it back on the desk, "That's yours." Fury clarified.

"Keep it." Loki insisted, using his fingertips to slide it back across the table almost threateningly, "You'll need it to remember the exact stipulation of our… _arrangement_." The smile that split his face fell as soon as he turned and made his way past the eavesdropping duo, focus intent on the direction he was walking instead of Fury behind him or the deception in place.

Fury, however, still wore the grin he'd held in place since the moment Loki had agreed to look on the file. It seemed his foul mood had been eradicated. After a few more suspense filled moments the silence was again disrupted, this time by the deity at his side.

"You need that file; it will tell me what I have agreed to." Fury didn't respond to the obvious noise, but even so Tony found it prudent to whisper his reply; the tension made it impossible not to.

"You don't know?" Loki turned to look at him.

"No, of course not. He has, somehow, hidden this information from me." The god turned back to look at the not-yet-director, "I shall use tricking voice to have him leave; then we will possess the file." With that Loki dropped his hand, Tony had completely forgotten he was even holding it, and made his way behind the desk where Fury sat.

He sat on the edge of the desk and whispered words Tony had no hope of hearing, the deceitful string tumbling into Fury's ears where he sat, unaware as ever.

It wasn't long before he decided to take his leave, standing from his seat and making his way through the door he had come from, leaving only the two intruders with the room, and more importantly, the file to themselves.

Tony moved into the room as Loki grabbed the file, surrounding it in a green glow.

"We have little time." Loki explained when Tony stared at him in confusion for the seemingly hazardous move. The meaning became apparent as the file duplicated itself, leaving two in place of one, the original placed back on the desk while the second was handed off to the engineer quickly.

Loki then grabbed him by the shoulder and he had just enough time to see the not-yet-director enter through the door once again, shaking his head as though to clear something from it before he was again graced with the drab interior that was the helli-carrier.

"Hey Bruce." He waved as the scientist jumped at their intrusion, placing a hand on his chest in light of the reaction he'd had.

"Tony! Don't _do_ that!" Bruce reprimanded.

"What? Pop in and out? Coz that was kinda Loki's doing."

"No! Just… cough or something next time! Far out, you have no idea how tense it was here in the _quiet_."

"Cough?"

"Yes. Cough. It would be greatly appreciated." Bruce exhaled a large breath before continuing, "Did you do it? Whatever it was you were doing?"

"Yep!" Tony supplied jovially, waving the file in the air, "Folder of doom acquired. We're ready to go _back to the future_!"

"Tony. Please; no."

"You ruin all my fun."

"If I may," Loki interceded, placing a hand on each of their shoulders as he stood between them, "I find it prudent we amend the current situation, do you not?"

"Yeah, no yeah." Tony said at the same time Bruce proclaimed; "yeah, of course, yeah. Yeah." Which meant their combined sentence came out a bunch of 'yeah's. It got the message across at least.

"Just one question: are we sticking around when you fix it, or are we beaming out of here?"

Loki only raised a lone eyebrow in response.

~~~~~MASSIVE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

So; are they sticking around or leaving? Does one stay behind while the others leave? You decide.

And what's in the file… 0.0

Short chapters lately because they gonna get hellalong soon (guuuh, so much writing for meeeee)

Hope you enjoy this story, if not, well sorry man; my bad.

Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, guys, I am sorry, but I've been doing my final exams ever and so I thought I'd better focus on that. It's almost over now, and so I shall endeavour to continue writing for you. I will continue this (I have my map plan remember – I know what I'm doing!) as well as Unprecedented, and I also have another story in the works.

And so, without further ado (is that even right?), I give you: THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Please enjoy, and remember, events following previous chapters are chosen by the audience, and thus your choices and opinions shape the progression of the story.

~~~~~MASSIVE HUGE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Landing back in Stark tower again shifted Tony's perspective so harshly he felt himself sway on the spot simply from disorientation and not from any sort of force. It affected Bruce clearly as well, the scientist grasping at the nearest surface within reach – the lounge – to stop himself from toppling over.

Loki, however, seemed to take the change harsher than either human; odd, considering his experience with the motion.

He fell to the floor instantly, knees cracking against the harsh surface before the rest of his body collectively decided to follow and sprawl across the cool surface. It was the crack of his knees, if fact, which drew them to the fact that he had fallen, having not seen his swaying form, futilely trying to balance. A low moan floated from the god's mouth, although it sounded more like a complaint than anything else.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, skirting the couch to make his way to the prince.

"Owwwww" Loki complained, sitting up to rub at his knees.

"Yeah, you're fine." Tony concluded as he watched an amused spark in those green – green! Oh how he'd missed that green over the electric blue – eyes. He knelt beside the god before allowing himself a seat. "Did you fix up the guys back on the hellicarrier?" he asked, watching Bruce slide down the back of the couch to take his own seat.

"I- " Loki began to reply, but the keeper of the house cut across.

"Sirs, Director Fury is on the line." Jarvis called from all around.

"Well I guess that answers that."

"Tony, we're in for a rough ride." Bruce announced, "They're going to try and lock us down."

"No, they wont." Tony insisted.

"They will Tony, we're helping Loki and that's- "

"Sirs, the director is still on the line"

"Ignore it Jarvis." Loki called, allowing Bruce and Tony to keep arguing.

"Loki's not doing anything wrong!"

"They don't know that! They don't understand, I mean sure; they we're starting to sympathise with him, but that doesn't excuse what he did! They won't forget what he did just because of his past and they don't know the truth!"

"But we can get them to understand!"

"Tony! _I_ don't even understand!" The room fell quiet at the admission, Tony not having an appropriate reply to the statement. Mostly because it was true.

They didn't really know, did they? How could they? Any piece of information that came from Loki was earned through miles or hard work, laying down foundations of trust which were as shaky as Loki's duplicate allowed them to seem, everyone of their words twisted against them.

How were they to understand, to ensure the others would understand if they didn't yet themselves?

"You're right." Tony muttered, "You're right. I jus-… you're right."

The silence that followed his acceptance seemed to last infinitely longer than the last, all sitting and taking in the facts, the things that needed to happen for anything to run smoothly from here on out. It was filled with stuttered breaths as one began to speak and yet thought better of it at the last moment.

It finally came to an end when Bruce's calming voice tried to make reason.

"Loki," he started softly, however unable to finish his sentence as said god replied.

"You wish to know how this has happened?" he asked even though Tony could tell he knew what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, but we need to know." Bruce confirmed as Tony wrapped an arm around the quickly slumping form of the fire god.

"I understand, but it has been a long time since I have told this tale."

"It's okay," Tony assured, pressing a light kiss to his temple as Loki took advantage of the hold and slumped into his partner, "Take you're time."

"It is a long tale…"

~~~Transition?~~~

Laying on a hard surface with his hands bound was no longer an odd situation for the god of mischief; far too many times, he thought, had he been sent away by his father's hand to be 'recalibrated' as he called it now.

Of course, he no longer recalls the exact reasons for every event, there were far too many, but he can recall the sick twist in his heart everytime he realised his father was once again too upset with what he had or hadn't done to deal with it himself and sent him to another realm.

And everytime something or someone turned against him and the sharp dig of a knife hit his skin his mind ignited with the memories of past occurrences, making each pain unspeakably worse than the past as the feel of each conflated into one.

And so, with splinters digging into his spine and chains digging into tender flesh at his wrists and ankles, he found himself somewhat accustomed to the circumstances; not that it made them any less harsh.

As he lay there he wished his current tormenters would label him what they described 'broken' and ship him back to Asgard to serve as the perfect child he knew he could be, had been before. Of course, perfect does not mean he lives up to Odin's expectations, nor especially Thor's radiance.

He stopped his spluttering cries for a moment to draw in a breath and wondered absently if his eyes were open or closed in the absolute black that surrounded him. No matter, he could feel those around him, he didn't need to see them as well. He definitely didn't need to see the large blade they currently held pressed slightly too harshly against the already open wounds on his hip, and he desperately needed to not see the dark, glistening red of his organs he could feel chilling in the open air where his ribs were held aloft, and with them, his skin.

He could see them, he supposed; he had seen worse. It would only make him ill; although that would probably serve unwell if he were to throw up in this position, unable to turn his head he would asphyxiate on whatever his stomach could manage to push up – probably pure acid.

His wondrous train of thought – and was it not testament to his acceptance of this that he could manage a stable chain of thought through torture? – was brought to a halt as his world was lit with an uneven orange, red lines snaking their way across his vision like veins.

His eyes were closed then.

The light was new; the only thing other than pure darkness that he had experienced in what he was sure was years – after this much experience he figures himself a pretty good judge on time now. He tried to pry his eyes open to observe the source of light, aiming as well to ignore his own state. Of course it was harder than it seemed.

How had he forgotten to open his eyes?

Was it because he hasn't opened them in so long the muscles could simply no longer hold his eyelids open, or had his eyes decided they weren't needed any longer after such a long period of dark?

Impossible, he could see the light now.

And somehow, opening his eyes was more excruciating than the knife still digging into his wounds.

Before him stood – floated – a mist of bright blue, obscuring all else from sight; it's ball-like shape seeming to have clawed hands which danced up and down his bruised skin, peppering them with pains like a torrent of needles raining down upon him.

'_Hello, little one'_ the orb spoke to him, its voice flowing soothingly over his mind although the pain of torments did not subside, _'how are you?'_

He didn't know how to reply; maybe this was his ticket home? But he had been offered such before, and despite always agreeing he was forever denied. Opening his abused, but by no means unused throat he sought to speak, but only a garbled rasp came out, accompanied by a string of blood.

The mist chuckled at his misfortune.

'_You seem pained, little one.'_ It observed rather astutely Loki thought, for a creature with no eyes, _'Would you like it to stop perhaps?'_

He grasped the opportunity like he did all others, trying to nod his agreement only to stop as the spikes holding his skull in place dug into his skin. The attempt followed with a litany of scrappy and strangles 'yes's.

'_Are you sure?'_ The mist taunted, as though he shouldn't really want to be free. That should have been his warning, and, had his mind been anything like its unhindered state he would have observed as such. Unfortunately, he was no-where near that coherent and so continued to agree with the creature, hoping for some form of release from the pain; it really was overwhelming you see, and his tear ducts had long since run themselves dry.

And that was his first and biggest mistake; in this train of mistakes of course.

The barely there hand seemed much more tangible than it looked as it suddenly and forcefully made its way down his gullet, unsympathetic for the pain it caused and unwary of the screams it choked in his throat.

It had lied, it turns out – no wonder really, everyone else lied to him, why not this? – and the pain did not subside. Not for a long time at least.

He was, however, released from the care of his tormenters, but without the control of his own limbs. His feet walked and carried him forward without his express or unconscious command.

It continued thus for a long time and he watched himself plant seeds of doubt in people's minds.

One day, he still cannot recall how, he regained control of himself and yet was hounded endlessly by a mockery of himself.

Until he was once again submitted for torture and his mirror again offered a reprise from the pain. He accepted. He lost control of his body and watched its actions until he could once again gain control. And then he was once again sent away, and so the cycle continued.

It was at such a time he had no control over himself that Thor was to be announced king. And then the jotuns came; make no mistake, neither he nor his impersonator allowed them into the kingdom, but his possessor saw the potential and plotted the remainder of the ordeal.

It wasn't until he was fighting with his brother on the bifrost that he began to feel the way the control on his mind slid and he knew he would be able to fight for his body once more. When his impersonator screamed that he didn't want the throne, something ran true through the both of them; he didn't want the throne; the not-him didn't want the throne; why did everyone believe he did? Even before these events others had always thought so and yet that had _never_ been the case.

And finally, his fighting paid off, and he was left in control of his own body gripping onto a staff to try and preserve his perverted form of life.

And he let go.

Of course he let go; Odin didn't want him, never had. The realm hated him. His Mother was apathetic towards him to a vivid fault. The universe didn't need him. Thor was better off without him.

One would think, with the way Thor had treated him he would despise his not-brother, but such was not the case. Loving Thor had been engrained into him as a thing that simply must be done, just as much as the opposition of his true heritage was. Death was a mercy they do not deserve; he'd been told as he was taught to love everything Thor was, as he was taught to be like Thor. He had given himself mercy by falling to his death; surely one he did not deserve, but one he allowed himself none the less.

Of course, he shouldn't have allowed himself something he didn't deserve as he soon found the space around him did not crush his fragile body, nor did the lack of air bring him life's reprise.

It was many years before the void spat him onto a barren rock, time travelling differently throughout the realms.

But then, he hadn't really landed on a rock as he had first thought, but had instead ripped a crater-sized hole clean through one of the chitauri's ships and fallen into another's with his velocity and force.

Still miraculously not dead, although he would rather be, he found himself instantly in the clutches of further tormenters; apparently they hadn't taken the destruction of their property well, and still reeling from his collision he could not manage to even begin muster the strength to fight.

Again, years past and he learned he was in a time-less space where he may be tormented for eternity. This was the knowledge that allowed him to deal with his mirror as it spun honeyed promises of escape and safety.

Acceptance was his last mistake to date, and he found himself leading an army against his once favourite realm; Midgard.

~~~Transition?~~~

"So, it copied you?" Tony asked, still unsure of the circumstances even if he had a better understanding, whilst simultaneously trying not to retch at the gods recount of his past.

"It split me." Loki corrected, "All the times you have said it wasn't I and I have argued is because he _is_ me. That… thing – it reached inside me and saw me and split me in two."

"It ripped you in two?" Bruce sounded concerned, of course, "Didn't that hurt?"

"It didn't rip me in two in the manner you think, but it saw my base foundations; the stuff I'm made of, and it used that to cultivate into its own being, pushing my every negative thought or feeling into the one form. A copy, as you suggested, but in a manner that ensured it was indefinitely bound to me, sapping at me and yet unable to let me go. What it feels; I still feel that too, only it is but a portion of my whole. It duplicated my pain and split off into its own entity; taking half for itself and leaving half for the original. It is hard to explain."

"So… kind of like mitosis?" Bruce asked after Loki's floundered explanation.

"Yes." Loki seemed pleased he could grasp the idea, his form once again overflowing with relief knowing someone understood, "Only he managed to disregard any positivity I may have held."

"A bad clone," Tony mused, "He's like a bad clone, right?" He turned to look completely at Loki, "And he has to stick to you because you are literally his other half."

"Aye. Such parallels ensure he thinks as I do and knows all I do."

"But if you guys go together to make a whole; you're two parts of the thirds, surely you can overpower him?"

"To overpower him is to be free of him." Loki sighed, "To try and control myself when we are one – I cannot, he's just… too strong. I don't know." Loki's head fell into his hands as he grappled with his everlasting situation. Bruce and Tony exchanged looks before continuing.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Bruce assured, laying a hand on the gods arm for comfort.

"How can it?" Loki despaired, "I cannot rid myself of him, it is nigh on impossible, and if I cannot kill myself; who can?"

"Loki; it will be fixed, and maybe we won't be the ones to do it, maybe we won't figure it out for decades; but you will be fixed. And someone will be there to help you when it is."

The silence rang true for a moment before Loki's voice emerged choked and wet from behind his hands; "I don't want you to die." He sobbed, understanding what they were saying, "You're the only ones who've listened," he expanded, hands falling and allowing bright glistening eyes to show, his voice thick with emotion and face distraught, "You're the only ones who've cared." He looked between them, "If not you then whom else? No-one; none over the past years have sought to help. You are the first, and undoubtedly the last and I don't- I just-" the trickster finally collapsed on himself, instantly consoled by the two humans, the stress of the situation taking its toll, "I don't want you to die!" Loki cried, burying his face in Tony's chest, holding onto both engineer and scientists with a grip just this side of too strong, symbolising that he wasn't letting them go without causing pain, "I don't want to be alone! Please, just – don't die."

"Loki, I – we… we'll try our best." Tony assured, locking eyes with Bruce and hoping the other had some way to diffuse the situation.

"Promise me, please, it's all I want." A pause, "_Please_."

"I'll do my best." Tony finally decided, "If it's my choice; I won't leave you." He promised all he could, but the god was still tense in his arms.

"Me too." Bruce added, and finally Loki relaxed, "I swear it."

"Yeah, swear to Odin or whatever." Tony agreed, remembering how much that had influenced the god previously.

"You don't have to. I trust you." Loki mumbled into his shirt, collecting himself, if only slightly.

"Sirs," Jarvis cut in, "the Quinjet is approaching."

Tony sighed heavily, "Let me guess; our super-secret boy band buddies are on-board?"

"It would appear so, Sir."

"Alright," Tony remarked while he lifted himself from the ground and coaxed Loki up as well, "You go with Bruce and wash your face and whatever – calm down some. I'll take care of the team." Loki nodded, gaining his footing.

"Alright, come on." Bruce said softly, making to steer the god gently by the arm, ready to catch him should he stumble on unsteady feet.

He did however wait until said god had finished locking lips with his best friend, smiling at the soft display of affection.

As the god and the scientist made their way down the hall, Tony prepared himself for what lay ahead.

~~~~~MASSIVE HUGE PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Okay, so now, you may follow Bruce and Loki, or you may follow Tony. Which will you choose?

Leave your vote in a comment/review/whatevar.

Don't worry- I haven't forgotten about the file they stole :D

That's right! I'm back BEECHES!

But srsly, sorry if this kinda stinks; it's been a while huh? Again, sorry about the wait too.

Also; I'm on a job hunt for a better part time job for the summer/uni next year (December is summer in Australia) I don't wanna make pizza anymore.

ANYWAYS!

Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay  
So  
I know that these chapter updates are really annoying and whatnot, but I've got it covered, I will remove it, I just need to get you a message, if anyone bothers reading this that is.  
So I've had a pretty fully packed time recently; I had my hsc, got really sick and went to hospital, got out of hospital and went overseas, came back only for my sister to fall incredibly ill, and then started university. On top of that, I had to get a new laptop and all of my files are gone, so I'll have to re-write everything I had before.

I know this isn't an excuse, I could have tried to use other computers and whatnot, but living with my family I don't think they'd really appreciate my writing.  
I went onto my account today because it's the first I've really had the opportunity.

I read the comments people have left on my stories.

All of them.  
From beginning to end.

And I remembered how much I enjoyed hearing your feedback, how much I enjoyed the fact that I had managed to entertain you for even a moment.

Honestly I didn't think anyone would mind if my stories faded away, I mean I liked writing for you and I was upset that I had to stop, but I didn't think anyone would care about my stories enough for it to have an impact.

But, your comments proved me wrong, apparently some of you did miss my writing, and that is amazing to me.

The point is:

I will be writing again, I've got my laptop and my fingers and my brain; I CAN DO THIS.

HOWEVER

I am short on time, I'm doing a fulltime course at university and so I have little time to write, and honestly, writing out chapters the length I do weekly takes up substantial amounts of time.

So  
I will finish all my stories  
But I can't finish them at the same time, I don't have enough time

I'll start by finishing _GoM: the trickster_, I'll have to re-write the ending but it's the shortest of the stories.

After that there's _Unprecedented_ and _Duty vs Desire_, and I really don't know which one to finish first. They both had a pretty long way still to go honestly, _Unprecedented_ is definitely shorter, but there is still much to occur.

I am sorry that I've not been writing for you for so long, but I'm going to finish these.

Leave a vote as t which story I should finish first in a comment/review/whatever

Stay tuned and stay awesome


End file.
